


Royal Desires

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Guard Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Rutting, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: “Yes. Harry should help me through my h-heat,” Louis shuddered, looking away from his mother because it was getting really weird by now. “Please leave, Mum.”“Right,” Jay exhaled in relief. “Ring the bell for Zayn to get you anything. Remember, no knotting or bonding. And…have fun?”“Out!”. . .When Prince Louis falls into an early heat, his new personal guard Harry Styles is brought in as his heat partner for the time being until Louis finds a suitable royal prince to bond and take the throne with. The only problem is that Harry is everything Louis wants but can't have. Freedom, tattoos, individuality...and quite possibly love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 52
Kudos: 781





	1. Finding a Heat Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo
> 
> So this one is long. Longer than I intended, but I honestly think the length worked for it. At times, I added in extra fluff/smut for my (and your) pleasure, but in general, I liked it. It is almost done, but not quite yet. I will add chapters as I get them sectioned out, but it shouldn't be too long between.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not intended to disrespect any real person. It is all fake.
> 
> Warning: there are smut/sex scenes in here that can get graphic. 18+ only!
> 
> Also:
> 
> I made Louis' parents kind of bleh in his. I'm sorry. I love Jay to death, but I needed to make her this way for the story. This says nothing about her in real life!
> 
> This story is set in the a/b/o universe. It's my first time writing in this universe, and I mixed it with a royal setting, as well. Some of the general rules/explanations may be different than the usual abo universe, but I just made it my own, and I think it is explained decently well, sooo.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Throne chairs were uncomfortable.

It didn’t take him years to figure this out. He’d been sitting in them all his life. Some would say eighteen was not a long time, but it was plenty long enough to know how uncomfortable these chairs were 

“Mum, me bum aches,” Louis whined, leaning over to pout at his mother, Jay. She was sitting elegantly in one of the two larger thrones at the queen’s position. His father, Mark, and she were listening intently to the war council. 

“Enunciation, Louis,” she scolded, but there was a slight smile to her lips. She married into the high-class royalty from a neighboring yet lesser kingdom from the north. She knew the rules even if she was used to not having to enforce them, and it showed in the way she raised her children. 

“Mother, my bottom is pulsating. May I please take a walk?” Louis said loudly. The room quieted as all ten members of the council looked at him with red faces. He let the crown sitting on his head fall crooked as he gave them a cheap smile. 

“Must be an omega thing,” murmured one of the generals.

“Yes. Without a mated alpha, I suppose they do not know control,” responded the female. 

Louis rolled his eyes before looking pleadingly as his mother. Mark was the ruler of the country, but she was the one in charge of raising (aka training) future royalty. Eventually, he would be in her position. It was a horrible thought. 

“You may go. Take Harry with you,” Jay said before turning her attention back on the council. Louis huffed loudly, letting her know his displeasure in sentence. 

Harry Styles was his newly appointed personal guard. His last guard was a sweet beta, but he was old and was bested two weeks ago by an alpha in rut as Louis and his mate Niall went shopping in the market. It wasn’t nearly as horrible an experience as Jay and the rest of the kingdom made it out to be. The stinking alpha used his alpha voice on him and managed to grope his bum, but it didn’t last longer than a second because Niall was luckily with him and broke the charm. That was when Louis punched the guy in the temple, nearly knocking him unconscious had it not been for his rut-driven madness. He and Niall held him down until the personal guard took him away. Louis felt poorly that the guy was getting executed for the incidence. While it was a crime and a hazard to the general population for an alpha to be roaming the streets mid-rut, Louis wasn’t sure if he deserved death for the incidence. 

Nevertheless, his personal guard did not do what was needed, so Jay hired an alpha who could always fire back any alpha commands with his own. Harry Edward Styles. The man had long curly hair, wore the tightest fitting black suits known to man, and was tattooed like his life depended on it. Louis had no idea why his mother picked him. He was the most unprofessional guard in the palace, and of course he had to be dangled in Louis face. 

“Do you want me to call for Niall to join you?” Harry asked as he instantly stepped by his side. It irritated Louis that he walked a step ahead of him. Alphas naturally tended to do that sort of thing. He picked up his own pace out of spite. 

“No,” Louis ground out. “I just want some air. Alone.”

Harry sighed. He had one black wayfarer ray bans that didn’t show a hint of his eyes, but Louis had an idea that they were rolling in the back of his head. “Your balcony then?”

“The gardens. Surely there -,”

“Louis, this is the high court,” Harry growled so low it made Louis’ knees shake, but he ignored that. “There are alphas looking to steal the throne all over the palace. Invited here. It’s not safe to leave your side.”

Louis knew all this. He was reminded any moment he wanted time alone. His old personal guard kept more distance than Harry, though, and he didn’t reek of being an alpha. With each passing day, it grew more overwhelming. “And how do I not know you’re one of those alphas? You’re unmarried. Unmated.”

Harry laughed coldly, eyes going to look out at the garden as he spoke with a tone of authority. “Don’t flatter yourself. The last thing I’d want is to be in the royal family. Too much politics. Putting on an act 24/7? Not for me.”

“Then why are you here?” 

Louis didn’t take his insult seriously. He had no idea if Harry was attracted to him, but he was raised to believe all alphas were. Omegas were so rare in this age that they could count on two hands the number in their kingdom, and theirs was the biggest kingdom for hundreds of miles. Each omega born was normally offered a place in the palace, alongside their families. The goal was to keep them protected until they could be mated. While alphas and betas could produce alphas, few ever produced omegas. It required a genetic mutation, essentially. So he simply assumed Harry would lust after him like every other alpha who had never met an omega in their life. 

“Your mum pardoned my mother,” Harry said. Louis raised an eyebrow as they turned into the hedge maze. Harry tapped a microphone in his ear to alert whatever surveillance team of their whereabouts. When Harry didn’t elaborate, Louis took that as a dark sign that she’d done something bad. Louis made a mental note to ask his sister, Lottie, to look into that. She was the type to do everything to find the truth. 

“In exchange for this payment?” Louis scoffed, unsure if he wanted a barely-willing personal guard. As they stretched deeper into the maze, Louis slowed the pace and took off his jacket. He’d been hoping the cool air outside would chill his flushed skin, but he found himself getting hotter. He blamed the alpha hovering far too close to him. They were essentially just overlarge heaters. 

“No,” Harry frowned. “Your mother visited our family a lot. She knew of my skills. When she told me what happened at the market, I –,” he faltered, a pinch forming between his brows. “I offered.”

Louis made a sound of disgust. “Gross.”

“Not like that,” Harry huffed, grabbing the jacket to hold from Louis, who then snatched it back. “I offered because your mum was terrified for you, and she’d already done my family a kindness. I suggested giving you more than one personal guard, but she said the king wouldn’t allow ‘a waste of manpower.’ It’s silly on his part, really. If someone mated you, he’d easily be able to overthrow the king.”

Louis felt like his ears were filled with water. “You know a lot about politics for hating it so.” Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Louis found he could not withstand listening to the slow, perplexed rhythm of his voice any longer. It was making his body feel weaker by the second. “Can we go back?”

“I thought you wanted air.”

“I got it, didn’t I?” Louis huffed, closing his eyes to recollect himself. “I’m not feeling well.”

Harry let him retrace their steps, but that was probably a bad idea. Louis normally only came out here with Niall. They grew up playing in here together alongside Louis’ sisters, so Louis never bothered memorizing the maze. It wasn’t like he was ever left alone then, either. 

“Should I call a doctor?” Harry asked moments later. He was trying not to overstep, clearly, and Louis tried to appreciate that fact, but he didn’t have much patience to begin with. 

“No,” he said, taking shallower breaths to keep himself from hitting Harry. 

“Niall then? Maybe your omega needs his comfort,” Harry suggested, and that was the final straw.

“Oh my god, I’m not dating Niall!” Louis threw his hands up, feeling the sun’s heat wash over him with double the intensity. “He and Lottie have been fucking for ages! The only reason they’re not public is because people like you and Niall’s knothead father expect him to take the throne, but that’s reserved for my unfortunate future mate!”

Harry’s bottom lip, which was deliciously far too plump to be decent, dropped open. Instantly, Louis put his hands over his mouth and sank back against the shrub, which offered little support. “Oh my god. Please, please tell me your microphone was off.” Hesitantly, Harry nodded and pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. He squatted on the ground in front of Louis. 

Never before did Louis take in just how big Harry was. He was very lean, but his chest was straining his button-up, and the suit jacket seemed to be bulging at his biceps, as well. He was truly an alpha, Louis realized as his large hand extended his way. Desire shot through his body stronger than anything he’d ever felt. Every nerve ending felt it. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Louis whispered, but it came out higher pitched than normal. He was breathless, but he wasn’t hyperventilating. It was like he was craving something else aside from oxygen. 

“I won’t,” Harry said. He had gorgeous green eyes. The sun made them almost blinding. Louis wanted closer. “Um, who are you planning to spend your heats with then?”

Louis didn’t fault Harry for not knowing this bit of information. Few ever knew it. Only now was their kingdom becoming educated on it since Louis came about. “Male omegas are the last resort for omegas, you know. We can slip by as betas for so long because we don’t get a scent or our heats until well into our twenties, normally when we’re married. So pathetic alphas couldn’t rape and murder us out of existence like they did with the women. The only way we knew I was omega was from a blood test.”

The pained expression on Harry’s face made Louis’ heart hurt, and he really didn’t need more pain. “Well, the slick between your bum is telling me otherwise.”

“What?” Louis gasped, jumping up to feel his bottoms. His hand was dry, but he could feel the moisture there. His heart stopped, and he looked at Harry accusingly. “How did-?”

“I’m an alpha,” Harry pulled him upright quickly, but he released him just as fast. A small part of Louis crumpled at the quick release, and he feared that part would soon become bigger. “I can smell you. I thought you were just angry earlier or I would have said something. It is rare for you to start so early.”

Louis took a shaky breath. “You mean…you’re not going to go crazy on me in the dirty garden?”

Harry gave him one glance and burst out laughing. When Louis scowled at him, he straightened up. “Sorry, just…even first heats don’t set on that fast. We do need to get you back soon, though. And we really need to figure out who’s going to help you through your heats.”

Louis shuddered. “Do I need somebody to?”

They began briskly walking. This time, Harry led the way. He glared at Louis so much he was sure under other circumstances, he would have been dragging him out of there. Louis really tried to ignore the part of him that was hurt Harry wouldn’t touch him. It was getting louder, and much harder to ignore. 

“Yeah. Your sisters all have someone, right?” 

Female omegas started their heats as young as twelve. His four sisters that had started their heats all had heat partners except Lottie, but she always managed to sneak Niall the day before. The other three had heat partners around their age. Their heats were monitored by four betas standing in the room to ensure the alphas never bonded them. They hated the idea of it, but they said the pain of going through it alone was far worse.

“Fuck me,” Louis groaned, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with trembling fingers. He slowed to a stop, taking in puffs of air and the cigarette. An annoyed Harry walked in front of him, glaring. “Wut?”

“We need to go.”

“I don’t fucking want to, alright?” Louis wiped at his sweaty forehead. His body felt stiff and foreign as he glared at his feet. “It’s fucking bull shit, innit? Born the wrong bloody gender and now I have to have some stranger fuck me incoherent. Pathetic bullshit.”

“Hey.” Then, Harry’s large, hot hands wrapped around Louis’ wrist, holding the shaking hand steady. He forced his head upward until Louis was glaring into green. “Being an omega is amazing. Your body can grow a baby, Louis. That’s a miracle. It’s not at all pathetic, okay? It just comes with some tasks.”

Louis scoffed, but he didn’t look away. Instead, he let his anger seep out of his body until he felt coherent again. “You know a lot about omegas, too.”

At that, Harry’s lips lifted. “My mum is one, so…yeah.”

Louis hadn’t expected that in the least. For some reason, it was hot. But then again, everything was hot right now. “We really need to go,” he whispered as more slick leaked out of him, and that was the first time Harry showed any signs that this was affecting him. His pupils dilated, pushing away the pleasant green and leaving behind an alpha holding his wrist so tight it should have hurt. Instead, Louis wanted to relax further into his touch. 

“Yeah,” Harry groaned, voice rough. Louis worried his pants would be showing a wet spot soon if Harry continued talking that way. “Your parents will expect Niall to be your heat partner. Your mum has been gossiping about the two of you for years.”

Louis’ eyes widened as Harry released him. He felt like he just fell from the sky. “That’s disgusting, Harry.”

“Who else would they trust? Even with betas watching you, there’s no guarantee they can stop an alpha trying to bond you,” Harry insisted, making Louis’ hopes of finding someone else quickly go out the window. 

They finally exited the maze. Louis was no closer to finding out who he could get instead, but he was certain of one thing as he passed Niall and Lottie having a picnic in the field before the lake. “Then I’ll say I don’t trust Niall to not knot me. The only thing worse than a random bond with a lower-class subject is getting knocked up out of mating or wedlock.”

Harry didn’t dispute his plan. Thankfully, he was smart enough to understand that the public and lower courts would do everything they could to throw uproar among the high court. Louis couldn’t have cared less about the throne, but his parents did. Condoms didn’t work with an alpha knot, and Louis wasn’t on birth control yet. They never used suppressants or birth control before because they didn’t want to risk damaging his fertility. Louis didn’t think he would be needing it so soon or he would have argued with them.

“Zayn – er, I mean your personal assistant drew you a bath,” Harry said. It was a relief to see that Harry could mess up at times. It made this situation a little better. “I’ll alert the queen and bring her back to meet with you in your room.”

“Great because what I want right now is really a hot bath,” Louis sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm, but as he shifted, more slick slipped out, and this time Louis feared it began to run down the backs of his briefs. Harry raised an eyebrow, a smug expression on his face. “Oh, fuck off!”

Zayn Malik had been his personal assistant for years. He was the only other known male omega. Originally, he was raised in the lower court of the kingdom he was born in, but Jay liked the idea of having another male omega around, especially to care for him in times like these. Jay offered him a slight raise, and he instantly took it. 

“Ha. You have even shittier luck than me at times, Lou,” Zayn cackled as Louis entered his room. Zayn was making the bed with sheets Louis had never seen before. “Starting around Harry-stares-a-lot-Styles too? Wow.”

Louis huffed tiredly, stripping down to his underwear in seconds. “Shut up.”

Zayn stilled momentarily before gasping. “You liked his stares, didn’t you?”

“I said shut up, Zayn.” Just to be difficult, Louis balled up his underwear and threw it at Zayn. He dodged the soiled things unfortunately. “I could fire you if I wanted.”

“Please try. It’ll be easy when your begging for a cock up your arse in a few hours,” Zayn picked up the underwear with a nearby tissue and put it in the hamper. Louis hurriedly got in the bath and began washing thoroughly everywhere. It didn’t make him feel any cleaner. After ten minutes, Zayn came in and sat on the counter, shutting the door behind him quietly. His demeanor was quieted in the way he got when around people who would actually be upset to see him be less than polite to royalty. 

“Just know, the only pleasure I’ll be getting out of these next few days is knowing you’re the one to pick up me cum-filled sheets,” Louis stuck out his tongue at Zayn, who grimaced terribly. The voices from his room traveled into the bathroom as Zayn handed him a towel and robe. Louis wished Zayn would talk, but he seemed more intent on watching Louis. And Louis couldn’t bring himself to talk, either. His stomach was a mess, and he didn’t feel much cleaner because he was sure any second now new slick would be slipping out of him like it had been for the past ten minutes. At least he smelled fresh. Then again, an alpha would only smell his hormone scents now. 

“You scared?” Zayn whispered. Louis gulped, refusing to answer that question. Instead, he sent him a tight smile and tousled his gelled hair. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your turn in a couple years,” Louis said, voice wobbly. Nobody commented on that. 

When Louis walked into his bedroom wrapped in a robe, he was met with two angry parents, one nervous Niall, and one annoyed Harry. Or maybe he was concerned. The look on his face was foreign. Bothered but worried – not nervous, but not content, either. “Louis, are you seriously refusing Niall as a heat partner? He’s practically your betrothed!” Mark shouted, marching angrily toward Louis, making him flinch and jump to the side. 

With Mark being his father, the omega hormones being protruded into the air should have made him slightly agitated. Considering his baseline agitation level was already high, Louis didn’t want to test his boundaries of anger.

“But he’s not my betrothed yet,” Louis reminded him. The hot, whimpering omega inside him wanted to back down, but he couldn’t allow that to happen. Niall couldn’t refuse against orders of the king and queen, not with good reason. His only reason would get him shipped directly home. “Niall has no restraints. I am certain he wouldn’t be able to help from knotting me. Would you like a royal bastard grandchild? Along with an alliance with no contracts that doesn’t benefit the throne at all?”

Mark’s nostrils flared, but he backed away. “Well what the fuck do you want to do then?”

Louis shrugged, strutting past them all and letting his robe fall to the floor. The entire room gasped, save for Zayn trying to hide his laughter with coughing. “Dunno. You let me know who you find, alright? Just make sure he’s not gross and won’t knot me. Can’t be hard.”

Louis said casually as he hopped under the covers, curling around a pillow and closing his eyes. His skin was burning, and as he predicted, new slick slid out of his hole, making his whole body pulse with unattainable desire, but he wouldn’t succumb yet. He had time. At least, he needed time. He wasn’t ready.

“Better hurry. Go along now. ‘M tired.”

Mark roared with anger, fist hitting the wall as Louis closed his eyes. “When I find out what you did to bring this on faster, you’re getting it boy.”

It was an empty threat. He hoped. 

. . .

Louis’ rest was short lived. He was awoken only hours later, feeling parched, feverish, and horny. Eyes dark and hair a mess, a scowl graced his features when he greeted his new guest. Or guests. 

His mum and Harry stood at the foot of his bed. Behind them by the door were four betas from the sanctuary. Louis recognized them only due to the modest outfits they wore. Not only were they betas, but they swore off any sexual behavior from a virginal age. They were the only people royalty allowed to observe those in heat. 

“Whaa’?” Louis whined, not bothering for ‘proper enunciation’ when he was so rudely woken. His eyes were latched onto Harry despite every attempt not to. The canopy someone (Zayn) must have put up in his sleep was sheer. It blocked out the scent, but not the eye. Louis knew this because he was decently sure he’d be doing more than consistently leaking slick if they weren’t drawn. Harry had never smelled bad before, but now…

“We just wanted to get your approval before you were too far gone, love,” his mum said, moving to reach out to him before thinking better of it. Louis nodded wearily, waiting to see whom to approve of. Jay smiled momentarily before glancing toward Harry, who stood rigidly, fists clenched tight in front of his body. He wouldn’t look near Louis. “So what do you think?”

Then, she gestured toward Harry like he was a birthday present. 

“Wut?” Louis shouted, jumping upright in bed. When he recalled his state of mind, he hurriedly shoved a pillow overtop his lap. “Harry?”

“Yes,” Jay said. “Harry was trained in many forms of fighting, half of which involved meditation and self-control to some sorts. When I put you in his hands, I trusted him with your life for a reason. He is the most level headed, self-controlled alpha I know.”

Louis’ blood began to boil. It was only fueled more by the fact that he was having trouble focusing on the anger. All that he could picture in his mind was Harry fighting, his muscles bulging, sweat dripping…

“So you just offered him a raise to sleep with me? That’s fucking great, innit?” Louis shouted, but it came out more as a whine than anything. He scratched at his throat, hating the involuntary changes going on right now. 

“No,” Jay huffed. “Though that is usually the case, he refused payment. Honestly, Louis your sisters don’t make such a big deal about this. What is the-?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Harry said through tight lips. His head was tilted toward the ceiling. He looked so weird, and yet his jaw line was making Louis squirm beneath the sheets. “But we don’t have much more time before things get really awkward.”

Jay’s eyes softened sympathetically, as if he were going to be the one in pain here. Maybe he was. Maybe he hated it that much. 

“So you’re serious?” Louis scoffed, crossing his arms to keep himself from palming his dick. It was getting harder to hold himself back from moving closer to the alpha. He understood the time urgency. Finally, Harry looked down at him, and it was like Louis had stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes looked nearly black, and he was biting so hard on his lip it was probably bleeding. He was serious. From the look he was giving Louis, it was a miracle only a slight whimper left his lips. “A-alright.”

Harry began to move forward, but then he forced himself to turn around, speaking only to Jay. “Make sure he’s actually consenting. I-I can’t tell.”

Jay looked between them worriedly. “Louis,” she stepped in the line of vision to Harry, and Louis forced himself to focus on her words. “Are you alright with Harry helping you through your heat?”

Louis thought about it, pushing the desire coursing through him to the back of his mind for just a few seconds. He found that he wasn’t alarmed, not any more than he was to begin with. It was Harry. It was the quiet, annoyingly polite person whose job was to keep him safe, and who had followed through twice when people got touchy in public. He was courteous. He was young, only two years older than Louis, but that was a good thing. He’d be careful. 

“Yes. Harry should help me through my h-heat,” Louis shuddered, looking away from his mother because it was getting really weird by now. “Please leave, Mum.”

“Right,” Jay exhaled in relief. “Ring the bell for Zayn to get you anything. Remember, no knotting or bonding. And…have fun?”

“Out!” Louis shouted, using the last of his control to wait for the door to shut before he fell back on the bed, hand palming himself and words slipping out of his mouth in a high whine, “Harry?”

Instantly, the canopy was pulled apart long enough for Harry to slip in, and it was more than Louis expected. It was a wall of uncontainable desire. He smelled of a sharp, strong musk that had Louis salivating. Everything was so new and overwhelming he forgot to breathe, and then he was gasping for air. 

“Breathe, Louis,” Harry said, voice so deep it made him shudder. “Sit up for me, Lou.” A strong, heavy urge in him made him sit up. He was sure it was so desperate to please Harry it would make him do anything Harry said. Louis somehow didn’t exactly mind. “You’re shaking,” Harry whispered with concern.

“C-cold,” Louis hissed, though that wasn’t the entirety of the problem. 

Suddenly, he was in Harry arms, and then they were both slipping back under the covers. His smell surrounded him, clearing the air and allowing it to enter Louis’ lung again. Without thinking about it, he pushed his nose into Harry’s neck, inhaling the scent and letting it wrap around him. 

When he realized what he’d done, he pulled back and stared into those eyes that looked like a mix of green and black. “I just scented you. Without asking. I’m sorry.”

Harry relaxed back into the bed frame slightly. “You needed it. Don’t be sorry. You’ve already stopped shaking.”

Louis snorted, hands moving to bluntly pinch Harry’s hard bicep. “Yeah, well, human heater here.” Harry smiled. It was an innocent, genuine smile, and it was probably the prettiest thing Louis had ever seen. 

“What are you feeling, Lou?”

Lou was a new name for him. It made warmth blossom through him, and not all parts of it were dirty and lust driven. Some parts were though, so Louis let his head fall directly against Harry’s chest, focusing on his heartbeat as a steadying method. “I can’t help you unless you talk to me. Please.”

His voice nearly broke on that last word. The troubling thing was Harry sounded genuinely concerned, not even trying to be upbeat. It was so unusual. Past Harry would have shown fake smiles and said cheery words until Louis commanded him into silence. Somehow, he found himself falling to this Harry’s will. 

“I’m scared,” Louis rasped. “This isn’t me. I have n-no control over my body. And now you have to deal with me.”

Harry’s hand ran down his backside, and it was only then that he recalled he was naked upon Harry’s clothed lap. He was leaking slick all over Harry’s nice tight dress pants. “I know,” Harry said. “Do you trust me, Louis? With your life?”

That wasn’t hard. “Duh,” he blushed, finally pulling back so he could see those green eyes looking at him with affection. 

“Then you don’t have to worry. I promise I’ll take care of you, and I’ll enjoy every second of it,” Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against Louis’. It made his heart jump. 

“They’re watching us,” Louis whined.

Then, Harry ran a hand down his cheek and neck where he’d someday get a bond mark, and an instant wave of slick escaped his body. “It’s just you and me. That’s all you have to think about.”

Louis didn’t quite believe him, but he didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. His hole was throbbing with need, but he didn’t know how to start all of it. “Have you done this before?”

“No. I’ve slept with betas though, but…” Harry trailed off, a smile growing on his lips as a frown appeared on Louis’. A weight settled in his stomach at the thought of Harry sleeping with someone else, and before he could stop himself, Louis’ fingers slipped into his button-down shirt and ripped it apart, hot skin feeling firm beneath his fingers. 

“No one else,” Louis pouted, burying his nose into his chest again, desperate for relief of some kind.

“Hmm, possessive,” Harry chuckled, pulling Louis up with a smirk. “You just want to be my omega, don’t you? Nobody else?”

Louis knew that wasn’t right, but at the same time, it was all he could think about. The gorgeous, mischievous smirk Harry wore told him he felt the same way, so Louis didn’t stop himself from whimpering and whispering, “My alpha.”

It was like a switch went off in Harry, and suddenly he had Louis pressed into the bed. “You smell too good to be saying things like that unless you want to get this started now.”

Louis gazed at him pleadingly, hands fisting in his ruined shirt. He really wished he’d take his clothes off, too. “It’d be nice…to be coherent for my first time.”

Harry blinked down at him, like this was news to him. Louis knew it wasn’t. They expected the heir to the goddy throne to be pure for their future king. The only exception was a heat partner that everyone claimed did not count. It made no sense to Louis, but it wasn’t like he’d ever been tempted before. 

Finally, Harry let his body relax against his. The lengthy boner he had tucked away in his pants made Louis moan, and then Harry leaned down, whispering hotly in his ear, “Better put on a show for me, baby. They won’t like me starting early.”

Louis didn’t have to exaggerate much at all. When Harry tucked his nose into his neck and scented him, it encouraged the loud moan to rip from his body. “Harry, please,” he whined loudly, hands clawing at his jacket to rip it off. A smirk made its way to Harry’s lips, and Louis realized he may like that Louis was being so loud. The idea that he could be pleasing Harry right now relieved the stress pushing against his lungs. “Please fuck me, alpha. Pleaseee. I need you. Right nowww,” Louis whined, lips attaching to his neck and kissing there. He didn’t know how to kiss properly, so he settled on little bites of his skin. It was enough to send waves of desire coursing through him. “Need you, Alpha. Want your knot.”

Harry sat up, looking at the corner to one of the men. It irritated Louis. Even though he was somewhat coherent, he still wanted all of Harry’s attention on him. So he crawled to his knees and started undressing Harry. 

“He is in heat. You may begin,” said one of the men. Louis supposed Harry had been told the guidelines of all of this. It was Louis assumption they would act like they weren’t there. The idea of their eyes on him was unsettling, and it almost made him want to wait, but then Harry began shucking off his trousers. 

Louis accidentally lunged forward, though he had no idea why. Harry barked out his first order in the commanding voice of an Alpha. “On your back, omega.” His voice made Louis melt into the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was normal to use their alpha voice in bed, but it soothed Louis’ racing heart regardless. Harry truly all the control, and it was somewhat relaxing knowing Louis didn’t have to worry about anything. It was Harry Styles, the man whose job was to protect Louis. He wouldn’t abuse this power. Somehow, Louis was certain of that. “So pretty for me, baby.”

“Haaaz…” Louis trailed off as his eyes caught on Harry’s pants falling to the bed. Louis had never seen an alpha cock in person before, and he swore even out of the haze of his heat he’d be pining for it. “Oh my god. Harry, please. That – now – in me – I,”

“You’re gagging for it,” Harry smirked as he fell over Louis, making the smaller man gasp. The feel of Harry’s muscled, strong body on top of his should have been crushing, but it only calmed him. Harry was there. He would take care of him. He had him. “My sweet omega. So beautiful.”

Louis knew he shouldn’t believe his words because he wasn’t his, but in that moment, he felt like his. He would do anything to become his. Maybe he was slipping into his full-blown heat because every inch of him wanted to turn around and present to Harry, which was ridiculous. That was asking to be bonded and knocked up. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered, his hands winding into his brown curls. “Kiss me?”

“Really?” Harry asked, blinking widely down at him. Louis didn’t know if kissing was normal during heat, but it was during sex. He wanted to know what it was like to be kissed before what it was like to have sex. “God yes,” Harry breathed, his rough tone making Louis wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer. 

Harry’s lips hovered before Louis as their gazes met. Louis offered him a nervous smile, so Harry ran his hand down Louis’ face, finger thumbing on his lip. “You’re gorgeous, Lou.”

His heart leaped, and Louis had no idea how to respond, so he tightened his grip on his curls and brought his lips down against his own. 

Harry’s lips had always been a deep red color, and they were so large he figured they’d overwhelm him. But as Harry kissed him slowly, Louis found his lips were soft and pliant. They moved against his own slowly, trying to will Louis to move with them. Eventually, Louis got the hang of it, letting his instinct to never stop kissing Harry guide him. 

When Louis felt his tongue slip into his mouth, a long moan ripped out his throat, and Harry swallowed it with his own as he continued exploring his mouth. Louis never thought kissing would feel this good. It made his head spin, and when Harry moved down to his neck, kissing him there just as passionately as he had his mouth, Louis pulled back and realized he was quickly losing the battle to stay coherent. 

“Alp – Harry.” Louis corrected himself, finding it hard to focus on Harry without his vision tunneling. His body rolled up into Harry’s, desperate to feel his thick cock inside him. “You’re making me…fall under faster.”

Harry understood what he was saying he supposed because he detached from his neck, causing Louis to whimper at the loss. His hands slid down Louis’ sides until one found its way between his legs. Both men groaned at the feeling of his finger pressing against his hole. “Baby, you’re dripping.” Louis arched up into his finger, and Harry thankfully didn’t waste time in pushing a finger inside him, making Louis’ eyes fly open in a loud gasp. “Good or bad?”

“Good, good, so good,” Louis moaned, hands gripping his wide shoulders and digging his nails in. “More. More.”

Harry chuckled as he ducked his head to inhale his scent, as if he couldn’t get enough of what he was already exuding. A second finger slipped inside him, this time causing enough pressure to make Louis pause. Harry spread his fingers slowly, kissing his neck and nipping at the spot of his bond mark. It caused more slick to coat his fingers, threatening to send Louis over the edge. He felt like his body was about to burst with pleasure, seeing black spots dance across his vision. 

“Gonna get you off before I fuck you,” Harry murmured as he ground his dick into Louis’. “Alright, babe?”

That name. All his names. It was too much. “Close,” Louis whimpered, pushing his bottom back into his fingers. 

Harry licked his lips, hesitating on a thought before he quickly ducked down and disappeared between Louis’ legs. He was about to ask what he was doing, but then he felt his tongue licking up his thigh and slipping between the two fingers impaling him as they curled, putting pressure on the spot that sent Louis crashing over the edge with a scream of Harry’s name. 

“I love hearing your scream my name, baby,” Harry licked his lips briefly before coming back up and kissing Louis. He could taste his slick on his tongue, and it was weirdly hot. His cum was sticky between them, which somehow made Louis want to come again to add to the mess.

“Fuck me, alpha,” Louis whined, eyes clouding with the fierce haze of heat that was threatening to take him over. He could feel himself slipping away after that orgasm, but he desperately wanted to feel Harry first. “Please.”

“Anything for you, my omega,” Harry growled in his ear, and then he nipped at his neck while he began pushing inside. 

Suddenly, a voice that was bland and shaky came from over Louis’ shoulder. “Keep away from his neck!” 

Harry’s head snapped up, a growl rumbling from his chest as his eyes turned so dark he swore they were black. “I’m not even fucking him yet,” he snarled, and Louis finally realized that his heat was affecting Harry just as much as it was affecting him. The guards must have moved forward, because Harry’s grip on Louis’ arms tightened as he said, “Move. Back. Now.”

His tone was terrifying, making Louis shudder beneath him. “Alpha,” he whispered, hoping it would draw him back to Louis. After five seconds of him glaring in their direction, Harry focused back on Louis. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you,” Harry promised, moving his lips hungrily against Louis’, sending his head spinning again. Then, he lined himself up with his hole and pushed inside of Louis slowly, making the smaller man gasp. 

It was painful enough to snap him out of his haze for a short time. He stared up at Harry with fear. “Breathe, Louis. It’ll pass. I promise.”

Despite his words and lack of movement, Louis feared the pulsating pain wouldn’t pass. “You’re too fucking big,” Louis squirmed, gritting his teeth in slight anger. It made Harry laugh, which then relaxed Louis a bit. He was right, though. He was quickly adjusting to it. “How’d you know?”

“You’re designed for this,” Harry reminded him, rocking his hips further inside slowly. This time, it felt good. Too good. Louis wanted more almost instantly. 

“Designed to take your monster cock? Guess so,” Louis gasped as Harry bottomed out, and both of them released sounds of pleasure.

“Feel better?” Harry asked against his ear, sending a shudder through his body. 

“So good,” Louis rolled his hips experimentally, and a loud moan slipped from his lips. “Fuck, Haz, can you – yesss.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to pull out and slam back into him. Louis encouraged him to do it again, and after that he didn’t stop. With each thrust, Louis swore his world was tilted until it didn’t feel like his world at all. All he could see was the dark green, commanding eyes of his alpha. All he could feel were the strong muscles of his back as he moved inside him. All he could hear were his hushed words of praise and command. 

Louis didn’t know when he slipped fully into heat, but it was after his second orgasm and before Harry’s first. He knew because when Harry came, Louis heard himself begging to be knotted, begging to be bonded. Even in his most impulsive states, he knew that was a bad idea, but he didn’t care. It was all he could think about. All he wanted in life. 

Vaguely, Louis recalled them falling asleep for an hour after Harry came. He woke up more desperate than before, though. There was a puddle of slick on Harry’s stomach where he’d been lying on top of him. The thought of apologizing didn’t really cross his mind. 

Harry was hard in his sleep, so Louis tried to fuck himself without waking him up, which was a ridiculous plan he knew, but he was aching to be filled yet didn’t want to bother the pretty alpha below him. It didn’t matter what his plans were, though. Harry woke up the moment Louis moved, and then he flipped him over without any words. It wasn’t true presenting position because he pushed Louis against the bed frame so that he stayed upright. Louis recalled wanting to cry about not going down into a presenting position – arse up and upper body shoved deep into the bed – but the feel of Harry entering him again shook his out of his stupor. 

His need to be fucked was endless. It was like filling a bucket full of holes with water. Nothing seemed to be enough. It didn’t help that Harry never knotted him, so he was left slightly unsatisfied after each round. Sometime during the second day, Harry used his alpha voice to make Louis eat and drink. Even so, Louis was decently sure he was sitting in his lap the entire time. There was good chance his dick was inside him. Louis had no idea, but he wouldn’t put it past his heat-crazed self. 

Day three was the worst by far. Each time Zayn entered the room, Louis got…territorial. It wasn’t unheard of in omegas, but normally only alphas got protective. Then again, he was still a man with testosterone coursing through him, so it made sense that the first thing he thought of when Zayn entered the room early that morning was that Harry would leave Louis for him. 

Zayn was supposed to bathe Louis, but that clearly wasn’t happening. So Harry had to leave the bathroom door open and bring Louis into the shower with him. It was a large bathroom, but not nearly the size of his bedchambers. The fact that the four betas watching them were so close by was probably the only reason Louis didn’t insist on Harry fucking him for the full thirty minutes. 

On the morning of the fourth day, Louis woke up groggy and aching. He felt a little more clearheaded, but not completely. His actions were still heat-driven, but he could at least separate those thoughts from his normal ones. He clumsily climbed on top of Harry and poked him awake. “Morning, omega,” Harry yawned, and without thinking about it, settled his hands on his waist and lifted him in the air until his hard cock was pressing at his hole. “Never thought you’d want to ride me considering how lazy you normally are.”

Louis gasped, both in desire as Harry entered him and at the insult. He weakly slapped Harry, though it only made the half-sleeping man smile. “I wasn’t planning on riding you, firstly. You placed me here.”

Harry’s eyes flew open, and a frown settled on his face. “What? Are you – you sound…”

“Coherent?” Louis asked as he raised up on his legs and fell back down, whimpering at the feeling of Harry splitting him open. “Kind of. Thought this was only supposed to last three days, but I woke up soaking.”

Harry smirked, hands settling on his bum as one finger reached between his cheeks to feel where his cock was entering him. Louis grinding into him fast, feeling the now-familiar coil in his stomach. “Probably going to last longer because I haven’t knotted you. At least you’re not totally out of it for the remainder.”

“Why?” Louis huffed, falling forward so his hands pressed into Harry’s chest. It offered him better movement of his hips, and when Harry thrust up slightly, his cock hit Louis’ prostate so firmly he shouted out in bliss.

“So you can do some of the work willingly,” Harry raised his hand and brought it down firmly on Louis’ bum. The jolt of pain made his body ache for it. He felt a burst of precoma leave his own dick as he collapsed on top of Harry. “So I can call you by your name.”

“Don’t like calling me omega?” Louis asked as Harry flipped them around. 

“You’re more than just my omega,” Harry growled dirtily, knowing the effect it had over them both. He fucked into him harder, making his legs shake as he pinned one up by his head. “God, Louis. Your bum is amazing, baby. Your arse is mine, isn’t it?”

“Harry!” Louis screamed, throwing his head back as he came so hard his vision blacked out. With a self-righteous chuckle, Harry continued fucking into him and kissing his lips hard enough to bring him back to focus. He was so smug about it. Louis hated him so much. He decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. “Fuck me so good, Harry. I love your cock. Want you to knot me, Harry. Fuck me full of your cum. Want to feel you inside me forever. Want you to bond me, Daddy.”

On the last word, Harry’s teeth sharpened in a way that only happened when an alpha wanted to bond. The four betas all shouted, and Louis’ blood ran cold. He’s really going to bond me, he thought, and while it should have been tinged with fear, Louis found he wasn’t scared. He even tilted his neck out for access. If it was happening, Louis was going to take it all in.

But then Harry’s teeth bite into his collarbone, sinking in just deep enough to make Louis whimper. He drew blood, and Louis could feel the hot, stick cum falling all over his stomach. 

Afterward, neither moved a muscle, panting breathlessly as they tried to collect their thoughts. Harry licked the bite mark tenderly, kissing over it, and it stupidly made Louis’ heart jump despite not making any difference on the tingling pain of the bite. Finally, Harry pushed himself up to hover over Louis. Their thoughts were nearly in sync – they were that close to soul bonding.

“Right. Won’t be using daddy anymore.”

Harry burst into laughter, falling on top of Louis and effectively squishing him. “Sorry,” he chuckled, nuzzling his face against his neck. “I really like it, but it may be too risky.”

“The king and queen will be hearing about this,” said one of the betas snootily. 

Louis craned his head to glare at them. “Yeah, tell them Harry had enough control that when he was seconds away from bonding me he somehow stopped himself. Fuck off.”

“Louis,” Harry admonished, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad. 

“He sounds quite coherent. Possibly he is at the end of his heat. Mr. Styles may leave-,”

“No!” Louis shouted, startling both himself and Harry. He tightened his hands around Harry’s back. “I – no. You heard him earlier. It’s different than most heats. I need him still.”

“Oh?” Said the one threatening to tell the king and queen about the near-bonding. “Shall we test it then?”

“I hate this,” Louis whimpered, closing his eyes and willing away the four men he was beginning to loathe. Harry pressed a firm peck to his lips, and then he sat up and faced the betas. 

“Are any of you an alpha? No?” Harry asked sardonically because they clearly weren’t. “Then you have no idea what an omega in heat needs. They’re all different. I can sense what he needs, and right now he needs to be held. And in an hour, I’ll hold off on fucking him, and we can all watch him cry. And then you won’t question my care for him again. You won’t speak another fucking word. Does that work for you?”

“Yes.”

A warning growl slipped out of Harry’s throat before he fell back to the bed, pulling Louis against his chest and scenting his neck blatantly and deeply, lulling both of their anxious nerves. Louis exhaled against his chest, beyond grateful for Harry suddenly. 

“Good alpha,” Louis sighed into him, clutching onto him like he was the only thing keeping him going. 

. . .

Louis woke up on day five to his face smothered in Harry’s armpit. It really shouldn’t have smelled so good. He would forever resent the fact that it did. 

“Can’t breathe,” Louis groaned, shoving his arm off of his face. 

“’M tired, Lou,” Harry mumbled into the pillow, not moving an inch.

“Hazzz,” Louis huffed. 

“You gotta get on top if you want sex.”

“I just want to breathe,” Louis pinched his chest, and Harry jumped awake immediately. A scowl was on his face, so Louis gave him a cheeky smile and sat up. 

“So no sex?” Harry frowned, rubbing his eye. 

Louis mentally checked himself over and found he felt almost like his normal self. “I think it’s over. So…no.”

“Sucks,” Harry breathed, sitting up and looking around. “Alright. Good. You were scheduled to a public date tonight.”

“With Niall? Sweet. Make sure it’s at the park so we can play football,” Louis flung his legs over the side, and then he noticed the betas still watching them. “You can go now. Thank youuu.”

He gave them a wave and a sneer as they filed out of the room. “It’s not Niall, by the way.”

Louis froze. He realized he was starkers, but after days of having Harry’s dick inside him, he gave up the idea of modesty. “What? Why not?”

“Your mum took you rejecting Niall as a sign that you’re not into him,” Harry sighed gruffly. “Prince Liam Payne probably arrived yesterday.” 

“No,” Louis choked out, spinning around in horror. “What’s happening to Niall?”

“Your parents were going to send him back to his kingdom, but I told them you’d at least want to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Louis shouted. He stormed over to the bed and pushed Harry back on it. “What the fuck? I can’t be the reason my sister has to lose the love of her life! He one of my favorite mates. He can’t leave! Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Harry?”

Harry snorted, pushing up to lean back on his elbows. Louis was suddenly reminded of how close he was standing to Harry, directly between his legs. It was just the reverse of what they’d been doing all week. 

“What could you have done?” Harry scoffed. “Run to your mum with slick leaking out of your hole and a boner between your legs? Really effective, Lou.”

“Don’t call me that,” Louis growled, but it came out pathetically.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“B-because I’m your boss and I can fire you if you keep calling me unprofessional names!” Louis insisted.

“Your mother hired me,” Harry reminded him. Louis bit his lip, unsure why Harry felt the urge to now show some personality. It was infuriating. “You can’t fire me, Lou.”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“Does it bother you?”

“Yes!”

Without warning, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled Louis against him on the bed. His breath caught in his throat. Soft green eyes captured his gaze and refused to release him. His hot skin was tense beneath him, and there was a heavy, hard dick pressing into his stomach. 

“Because I called you it when I was fucking you?” Harry’s voice was rough from the morning still. It sent a crushing wave of desire through Louis, and he could feel the unmistakable feeling of slick escaping his body. It filled the air, and Louis could see the moment Harry detected it because a stupidly hot smirk grew on his face. 

“No,” Louis scowled, but he found his eyes straying to the tattoos lining his chest. “Maybe. Doesn’t matter.”

“Does it not?” Harry raised one eyebrow as his hand slid down and palmed Louis’ bum firmly, making the smaller man whimper. 

“Yeah,” Louis frowned, trying to think before the words came out, but it didn’t work. “Because I’m still technically coming out of heat. So you can still call me that. And…”

“And still fuck you,” Harry finished knowingly, and Louis felt his lungs expand with relief. 

“Yeah, that.”

Instantly, Harry flipped them around. His eyes jumped between Louis’ lips and his eyes. It was making something stir in his stomach. Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist involuntarily. He licked his lips, and when Harry took too long, Louis grabbed his hair and pulled him down, but he wouldn’t budge. 

Letting out a whine, Louis scowled at him. Harry returned a smirk. “Too bad the betas aren’t here to watch. It could never be the same without them.”

Without more warning, Harry pushed himself off the bed and started buttoning up a folded shirt that had been left for him. Seconds later, a knock on the door sounded and Zayn slipped inside. 

“Louis, get off your lazy bum so I can change the sheets,” Zayn whined, going straight for the bed and pushing him off it.

“We changed them yesterday,” Louis grumbled. He was very much bummed about not getting to kiss Harry again. He was a good kisser. He was also good at sex. Louis blamed the residing hormones.

“And going off my experiences with you two in the last two days, I’m sure they need changed again,” Zayn pointed out. “Harry, the queen wants you to meet with security to prepare for Liam.”

The zone of a zipper was crisp in the room. “Right. I’m so excited. Thanks, Zayn.”

“No problem,” Zayn offered him a smile as he passed. Louis snorted, crossing his arms and refusing to move a muscle as he glared at Zayn. “What?”

“Since when were you two friends?”

“Since we both have to look after you – it’s good to find comfort in others who must suffer the same fate,” Zayn pointed out. He’d finished changing the sheets and threw the dirty ones at Louis. They smelled far better than the new ones in Louis’ opinion. “Still have heat brain?”

“Fuck off,” Louis blushed. “I’m just going to pretend none of this happened. And then I’ll make fun of you when it’s your turn.”

. . .

“It’s time to leave,” Harry yelled. Louis stuck his head out of the bathroom and threw a shoe at him. “Zayn, tell Louis to stop throwing things and hurry his arse along.”

Zayn’s voice leaked irritation as he walked into the bedroom and threw the suit on the bed beside Harry. “Why don’t you get him into this then? He’s refusing to get out of the bath.”

“What?” Harry asked, jumping off the bed. “That’s your job. Not mine.”

Zayn’s dark eyes narrowed. “Because it’s beneath an alpha? Try again. If you’re so concerned about getting him moving, you do it. I was meant to find Prince Liam new shoes anyways. One of the younger Tomlinson’s twins spit up on his current ones.” 

Zayn exited in a fashion Harry deemed slightly dramatic. “Louis, seriously. I am not a glorified personal assistant. Your mum – oh.”

“I’m out of the f-fooking bath, alrigh’?” Louis stammered as his shaking hands struggled to keep the towel wrapped around his body. “I’m freezing and exhausted. Give me a break.”

The towel reached past is knees. His legs seemed to be swaying slightly. Delicately, Louis leaned against the counter and took deep breaths, trying to will the urge up to get dressed when suddenly Harry moved behind him. Louis wanted to question why he got so close, but his body wouldn’t let him. The scent of an alpha – of that alpha – was overpowering in the least sexual ways, and Louis quickly found himself falling back against him. 

“You’re still coming out of heat, Lou,” Harry said, voice soft with concern that Louis hadn’t heard since right before the haze of his heat set in. “It’s normal to crave me right now. You just had to ask.”

“Shut up,” Louis whined, closing his eyes and turned around. Harry sucked in a sharp breath of air, tightening his arms around his shoulders. 

“We should have stayed in bed for one more day,” Harry murmured, chin resting on the top of Louis’ head. It was slightly painful and definitely irritating, but Louis finally felt like he could stand properly again, so he didn’t say a word. 

“Pervert.”

“I meant for cuddles,” Harry pouted. When Louis looked up, he wore an expression as if Louis had kicked a puppy. It made Louis smile slightly. 

“I-,”

The door to his bedroom flew open with a bang, and a familiar screeching sound filled the rooms. “Louis? Oh it reeks in here – Louis! Thank god,” Lottie rushed into the bathroom at the first glance, but upon entering she froze. “Am I interrupting something? You should really lock your door.”

Louis rolled his eyes, wrapping the towel firmly around his waist but refusing to leave the heat of Harry’s chest. It was infuriating how strong the urge to be near him still was. “Hey, Lots. You’ve met Harry, yeah?”

“Sure,” she grinned, looking between them mischievously. “So how was it? Fun stuff, right?”

Lottie had platinum blonde hair that cascaded around her face in perfect waves. Louis was her brother, and since she hit the age of 12, he swore he’d never seen her without perfectly done make-up and styled hair. As rebellious as she secretly was, Lottie was the most put-together person he’d ever met that didn’t have a stick up their arse. She was a charmer, as well, which was clearly what she was getting at now. 

“We are not discussing that,” Louis huffed. They likely definitely would be discussing it, but not in the presence of Harry. “You’re here about Niall, yeah?”

Lottie’s eyes went wide, darting up to Harry’s face in alarm. Instantly, Harry release his hands from Louis’ hips to hold them up in surrender. It was such a sudden loss of heat that Louis whined, pressing back into him firmly. 

“Oh god, Louis, you’re still recovering. Are you sure you’re okay to be around people?” Lottie stepped away slightly, as if her presence would anger him. 

“I’m fine,” he hissed, glaring at her. Everyone thought he was a fragile piece of glass to be on display today. “Harry already knows. He won’t tell.”

Lottie looked skeptical, but Louis had trouble caring. He reached behind him and grabbed Harry’s hands, placing them over his shoulders with a sigh. His scent was calming, and the heat brought more life to him than the hot bath. 

“Promise. I’m just here to keep Lou safe,” Harry insisted.

“’Lou.’ Yeah. I’d say you overshot that goal, love.” Lottie snorted, shaking her head momentarily before looking imploringly at Louis. “So you know about Niall.”

Louis nodded. “I take it you decided against telling our parents, then? Based off your banshee wail coming in here.”

“It was perfectly in tune.” Lottie defended by crossing her arms. “But yes. You know they’ll send him home immediately.”

“Why not tell them now if he’s leaving anyways?” Harry asked. The vibrations in his chest were soothing to Louis’ ears. Idly, he grabbed the left arm dangling in front of his face and traced up a tattoo. The black ink was deep and furling. It was so enticing. That was one of the many things he had to give up in his life of royalty. 

“It’s been common kingdom knowledge that he was intended for Louis. It’d look horrible of our family to ‘pass him around.’ Dad would never go for that,” Lottie began to pace, talking into her clenched fist as she plotted a plan that would definitely scare everyone. 

“He’s my best mate here. I can try to have Dad offer him a position here at court. Maybe an ambassador’s position for in the future,” Louis mused, looking at the instant relief flood her face. It was a likely option. Niall had been here for years. He knew the ways of their court better than his own. People loved him. Honestly, he brought enough joy to make life nearly bearable. 

“Couldn’t you solve it by just bonding? Now that it won’t be considered treason against the crown prince,” Harry asked. It was weird to hear him say ‘crown prince’ like a civilian who’d never met Louis yet admired their entire family. Louis never saw him like that, not even when he met him. Harry had an easy-going presence around him when he spoke that made it seem like he was everybody’s equal, even the king’s. Louis couldn’t even do that.

Lottie sighed dejectedly. “Neither of our personal guards are as nice as you, Harry,” she said. This part Louis knew. “We can hang out as friends, but they once saw his hand low on my back and Niall was reprimanded by my dad. It was humiliating, and he was threatened to be sent home. Our guards were the only ones around. We can’t get intimate alone time outside of my heat, which won’t come for another three weeks. Even if we did that, my mum and dad would be heartbroken and murderous respectively.”

Louis nodded. He was sure of that. Aside from embarrassing the royal family, it would kill Jay. “She’d never get to escape it either. Royal mating ceremonies are a big affair.”

Lottie’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Yes! We hold the wedding in the day or morning, and then we party all night long. Around midnight, we have an extravagant exit ceremony for the couple as they leave for their bedroom. The next morning, there is a big brunch for the omega to show off the mating mark. It’s better than any normal wedding. Fuck, it’s better than even a crown ceremony!”

With a sinking in his gut, Louis realized the other reason she wouldn’t bond in secret. While her excuse of lack of time held true in the fact that they needed to be intimate, Louis had a feeling they could sneak away for five minutes and get it done. However, Lottie wanted more. She wanted a bonding ceremony. She wanted it so bad her eyes lit up just talking about a theoretical one. And she deserved one, after all, Louis concluded. She deserved one most out of anyone. Out of his younger sisters, Lottie deserved it the most. The twins were too young to think about bonding. Fizzy was a right diva who didn’t know how to control her thirst for fame. She wanted it for the fame, not the romantic idealization in Lottie’s eyes. Then again, Louis did love the diva, so he could never deny her that. 

“Alright. I’ll do everything I can to keep him here,” Louis promised. “As long as you never mention this to anyone.” He gestured boldly behind him at Harry, who had begun rocking them from side to side. “Honestly, Haz, you’re such a child when you’re off duties.”

“Would you like me to be one on duty?” Harry picked a hand up to run it through his hair. Louis placed it back over his freezing chest immediately. 

“It’s just a pity. You’re somewhat enjoyable like this,” Louis sighed, mentally counting to the number 3 before he finally stepped away from Harry. “Send for Zayn. I have a date to get ready for, and god knows I can’t do me own hair.”


	2. Football & Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne's arrival is met with a reluctant Louis and moody Harry.

Jay and Mark were entertaining the civilians in the court room that evening. It was the only reason Louis was somewhat grateful for the date he had tonight. There was nothing Louis hated more than being forced to watch the attendees of the court enjoy themselves on fine food and wine in the court while civilians pestered them with problems.

“Louis!” Jay exclaimed, leaving the throne to step close and embrace him in a hug, but she recoiled when he stretched out his arms. “Sorry, love. The smell can linger.”

Louis scowled. “Gee, Mum, thanks.” She smiled affectionately and caressed his cheek. “See, all the more reason I shouldn’t be going on a date I was just told about.”

Her laugh was infectious, but Louis refused to cave. It wasn’t hard considering departing from Harry made his mood drop instantly. He prayed this emotional bond left them by tomorrow. Louis led them toward the drinks where both of their personal guards were situated. It was easier for him to breathe here. “You have to put yourself out there, Louis. With your heat having started early, it would be best to find your mate sooner rather than later.”

“Why?” Louis grabbed the nearest glass of wine. It smelled sweeter than normal. Everything smelled slightly different after he got his gender scent even though it was supposed to only allow him to scent others’ genders. “This one went fine.”

“Yes, but if that near-bonding hadn’t turned out in your favor, we’d be having a different conversation,” Jay raised her glass in a form of a toast. It was not amusing. Behind the table by the marble pillars stood Harry, and judging by the scowl in his expression, he could hear them. “Becoming the next ruler of our kingdom requires sacrifices. Marriage is one of them.”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. That was a lesson he’d been told all throughout his life. He had to put the kingdom first. It was a tiring task. Most of the time, he could feel the resentment forming. So far in life, he’d only had to give up certain, small things. Like friends rather than forced court-folk, and playing rather than fighting lessons, or watching football rather than playing it. He could live with those things. Hurriedly choosing his mate among an already-small selection was something that made his stomach turn.

“I’ll go on the date with Liam,” Louis said, voice wavering despite his focus to sound assured. “But Niall stays.”

Jay frowned. “Why would he stay? You’ve rejected him. You know, the one we’ve been grooming for the throne since you were thirteen.”

Louis scratched at the back of his neck. “I never said I rejected him.” Jay raised an eyebrow, and the warm look in her eyes made him crack. “But I did. We’re best mates, Mum. He loves it here. Can’t we make him an ambassador?”

“A prince as an ambassador?” Jay scoffed.

“Mummm, please,” Louis whined. “I’ve never had real friends here. If I can’t willingly choose my mate, can’t I choose my friends?”

Jay glanced at the door, catching someone’s eye. Louis turned to see Niall walking in. His eyes danced around the room, constantly moving as if someone were about to force him out. It was so unlike Niall it hurt his stomach.

“Fine. I’ll tell his parents he is welcome to stay to meet possible mates,” Jay sighed. A grin threatened to take over his lips, and he knew his mum saw, but he forced it down. It wasn’t often he was diplomatic and it worked in his favor. “Now hurry on. You’ll be late for your date.”

“I hate this. You know that, right?”

“Part of the deal, my sweet,” Jay patted his cheek before he looked by the door and waved Harry toward them. Every step closer, Louis felt his stomach unwind. “Mr. Styles, please make sure Louis gets to his date safely. And find him some cologne or something. You both smell ghastly.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Harry said, sunglasses once again adorning his face. It was really a crime how they made his jawline stand out. His curls were fit to be royalty. Louis wondered if he could trade him places and take his tattoos, as well. Then again, the butterfly tattoo on his stomach was slightly horrendous.

Louis led them out of the loud court room, and the moment they alone in the hall, Louis sagged against the wall until he fell to his bum. “Louis? Are you alright?” Harry asked, squatting in front of him with a look of fear. It was sort of alarming. Even in the few times Harry had to exact his skills as a personal guard, he’d never shown fear. He’d remained calm. Now, he was not.

“I don’t know,” Louis groaned, resting his head in his hands. “It goes against my nature to stand up for what I want, even against a beta like me mum. It’s exhausting. I feel dizzy.”

“Doesn’t help you’re still coming-,”

“Shut it,” Louis growled, snapping his head up to find Harry scanning over him with concern. His head reached forward to comfort him, but then he pulled it back. “How am I going to get through this date?”

Harry huffed, face contorting to a scowl. “I dunno. He’s unfathomably cocky. A right knothead.”

His sour tone surprised Louis. “Bold of you to say of a high prince, Harry.”

It seemed to dawn on him that he was in fact talking about a prince. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t bloody care,” Louis laughed, and Harry visibly relaxed. He offered Louis a hand up, and neither of them commented on the fact that Harry let his arm fall to his waist. “Is he really that bad?”

Harry winced. “It may be my alpha talking. I just met him once.” It was a short answer, and Harry was tense despite their fast pace outside. Louis looked at him skeptically, enjoying the fact that he could sneak a glance at his expression underneath his sunglasses from this close angle. It also allowed him to inhale his scent. It was as soothing as standing under the stars surrounded by only trees and the cool, thin air.

“And? How did it go?” Louis prodded, sure he wasn’t telling all of what he wanted to say. It was odd to have to pry for information from someone other than his father. Most of the time, Louis talked so much, people blurted out everything they could as fast as possible to shorten their conversation. His father, however, felt he didn’t need to know most of the kingdom’s business seeing as that was a position ‘for his mate.’ Louis didn’t mind. Lottie had her ways of finding out, so if he ever cared, he’d ask Lottie. He hardly asked.

“Badly,” Harry snorted, pulling them to a stop as their car pulled up. Normally, Harry sat up front, but he climbed in beside Louis today and pulled him to his side. Louis exhaled into him, head resting on his shoulder. It was weird how well they fit together without speaking a word. “He claimed I was not big enough to defend him or his ‘future mate,’ that he could do a better job despite him being shorter than me. So I said he could feel free to test me out personally. He didn’t say much after that aside from some mumbled words.”

A shudder ran through Louis at the words ‘future mate.’ Without thinking about it, he turned his head into Harry’s chest and inhaled deeply. “Will you be there?”

“Of course,” Harry rumbled. It tickled his nose. “It’s a dinner at an Italian restaurant. We have the rest of our security team scoping the area out, and we’ll be at the doors the whole time.”

“Listening in like usual?” Louis asked, and Harry stilled, looking down at him at him with the guiltiest expression. It was sort of adorable the way the red coated his cheeks and he failed at fighting off a smile. “Yeah, that’s right. I know.”

“Can you blame me? It’d be pretty hard to protect you and your family if I didn’t catch whispered threats,” Harry mumbled, eyes moving over Louis’ artfully spiked hair. His words were quiet, unsure. Louis wasn’t sure how much he believed Harry, but he also found it didn’t bother him too much. It definitely provided him some relief for tonight.

They arrived at the restaurant after Harry got a call saying the area was secure. It always amazed Louis how much surveillance went into his safety even for the smallest things. Louis took a deep breath with his nose pressed to Harry’s chest before exiting. Despite wanting to, he kept himself from scent-marking him. He already smelled of Harry enough. Scenting him would be an outright insult to Liam, and his mother would kill him. Gently gathering courage, Louis stepped out with a smooth smile on his lips for the flashing cameras, ignoring all the questions in favor of hurrying inside.

Liam Payne was the prince of a kingdom further south where the weather was constantly warm. He’d somehow decorated their private room in reds and blacks. There were black and red roses decorating the walls and in a bouquet set in the middle of their table. Candles burned alongside it, setting a low-light ambiance that made it hard for Louis to see.

“Crown Prince Louis,” Liam said in a gruff rumble. He was very tan and very buff. Louis suddenly understood that Louis claimed Harry was ‘too little’ based off his seemingly lack of muscles. However, Louis knew first hand they were defined and bulging without clothes hiding them. Liam Payne ensure his ghastly large muscles were visible by donning a dress shirt that surely was a size too small. “It’s a pleasure.”

“What’s a pleasure?” Louis asked, head fogging up as he left Harry to stand by the door and made his way to Liam. There was a small, low sound that emitted from behind him, but Liam didn’t look, so Louis assumed he’d thought of it in his head. “Oh. Meeting. Yeah, thanks for having me.”

They shook hands. Liam squeezed his hard enough to make Louis wince. It was like he was trying to show his strength. “Please, take a seat,” Liam smiled so wide it seemed to hurt him. Louis wondered if he was possibly having a seizure and if that meant he could leave early. He pulled out his chair for him, and when Louis sat down, he pushed him so far in the table hit his chest, making him cough. Liam continued over to his seat.

The bouquet was blocking Liam completely. Louis reached forward to move it to the side, but Liam beat him to it. “You shouldn’t reach over a flame, Prince Louis. You could burn yourself,” Liam insisted, placing the flowers on a nearby table and, again, forcing a huge smile on his face. Louis gritted his teeth but refrained from commenting on his mannerisms. He could act like he liked him for one night, even if he was certain he could never. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Why?” Louis grabbed some bread from the basket and tore into it, uncaring what Liam thought at this point. He hoped he’d be disgusted and leave.

“I just, uh, could smell that your scent is potent, meaning you’ve just come out of heat,” Liam explained, his entire face blooming red. Potent. He called his scent potent. Louis would have preferred him call it repulsive. “Was it painful?”

Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s not really your concern here, is it? You just want to know the details of my heat partner.”

“Of course not!” Liam choked on his drink, quickly setting down the water and looking at him pleadingly. Louis raised an eyebrow, and Liam sat back dejectedly. “Let me make myself clear. I was made perfectly aware you’d be taking a heat partner. I am glad you were not suffering for seven days.”

“Oh? Then why comment at all?”

Liam glanced toward the doorway where Harry resided. He couldn’t see him, but Liam could. Louis wondered what he looked like. The few times he caught Harry listening in, it was only a guess. When something shocking or intimate was brought up, Harry would stiffen or his cheeks would heat respectively.

“I was merely concerned that it happened to be your personal guard,” Liam confessed, straightening his back in a ‘manly’ manner. “A concern I frankly find it justified.”

Louis narrowed his vision. “Funny. I find this topic to be none of your concern whatsoever.”

“As your future-,”

“This is a date, Mr. Payne,” Louis hissed. “This is a trial run. Prince Niall courted me for years and I turned him down. Do not be so self-assured about this.”

Finally, Louis seemed to have flustered Liam enough to sit back with a gaping mouth and not speak. Louis stabbed his knife in another piece of bread, bringing it to his lips without caring to take it off the knife. When the waiters and waitresses brought out their meals moments later, neither Liam nor Louis cared to start a conversation. It was the quietest dinner Louis ever had, which was saying a lot because Louis loved talking.

Unfortunately, Liam was staying at the palace for at least a month, so he decided to give one final attempt at cordialness. “Did Zayn find you new shoes?”

“What?” He asked with a mouth full of tiramisu. Louis stifled a laugh. When Liam swallowed, he quickly said, “Oh. Yes. Was that his name? The small, pretty servant? Oh. Shouldn’t have said pretty. Sorry.”

Louis grinned. “I don’t mind. He is very pretty. You wouldn’t believe the amount we pay him to keep him around. All the modeling companies try to up our prices because he’s an ‘authentic’ omega, but he’s my best mate and the only one who is willing to put up with me.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “He’s an omega?”

Louis nodded, watching the way his cheeks reddened. The gears in his head were spinning faster than Liam was talking, which was already faster than Louis. “Yes. He’s not gone through a heat yet or you’d be able to tell.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to be a model?” Liam asked, still in awe. Louis preferred him like this. At least now he was getting genuine answered instead of rehearsed protocols. “He’d be perfect for it. Dark complexion. Chiseled jaw line. Gorgeous hair. Deep, moody eyes.”

Louis shrugged. “I think he hates the spotlight on him. He threatens to murder me every time I have him join me in court.”

“That’s admirable,” Liam nodded to himself, still seeming to calculate something in his eyes. Louis took the time to finish his desert, wondering what Zayn thought of Liam. “I’m sure you’ve been given plenty of offers, too! You’ve got an amazing bum. Fuck, and face. Face more than bum. But it is-,”

Louis let his head fall on the table as he groaned. At this point, Louis had no energy left to snap at the man. By now, it was clear his nerves made him ramble, so Louis wasn’t taking it to heart. He looked up, ready to laugh it off, when suddenly Harry was right beside him.

“Do not talk to him like that,” Harry growled, eyes locked on Liam, who stared with an open mouth at him. “It’s time to go.”

“Is it?” Louis laughed, looking at Harry like he had a second head. His sunglasses were gone, and his scent was so strong if Louis hadn’t been sitting down it would have knocked him over. His jaw was clenched as he stared Liam down in a true alpha-manner. A giddy feeling arose in Louis’ chest. He’d never seen Harry like this, and for some reason, it was exhilarating to see. He just had to see how far he could push him. “I dunno if I want to skip the dirty kiss against the car before we leave.”

“Louis,” Harry said beneath his breath, not even sparing him a glance. That wouldn’t do. Louis pushed himself out of his chair and made to move to Liam’s side of the table. His hand shot out in front of Louis, refusing to let him take another step. Finally, he looked down at Louis. “Lou. Not now.”

“Are you, Harry Styles, refusing to let me make my own decisions as an independent omega in our progressive world? Thereby going back to primal instincts that oppressed omegas?” Louis gasped, blinking at Harry like he’d just kicked a baby. Instantly, his angry expression dropped, turning conflicted as he took in Louis’ words. He glanced worriedly at Liam before dropping his arm, but he did turn his back to Liam and spoke directly into Louis’ ear.

“Louis, please. The things he said about-,”

“He’s nervous and rambling. I really think he’s harmless. Is something else bothering you?” Louis asked with a twinkle in his eye. Harry closed his green ones slowly, like he was in pain. It brought Louis way too much pleasure.

“I know he’s harmless. It doesn’t change the fact that every atom in my body is telling me to slam him against the wall for what he said. For how he’s acted all night long. It’s the post-heat possessiveness. I know. I’m sorry, but please, Lou.”

Louis ran a hand over the scruff of hair resting below his nose. He hadn’t had the chance to shave throughout most of his heat, but Zayn had sculpted his hair in a new way he really admired. It looked older, which wasn’t most omegas’ goals, but Louis liked it.

“Hmm, I feel for you, Haz. I really do. You know, I bet these feelings would have disappeared if you’d fucked me again this morning.” Lie. “Too bad.” With a smirk, he patted his chest and darted over to Liam, offering him his arm. “Come along, Liam. We can share a ride home and talk. Harry will take the front. We have great sound-proof dividers…”

As Liam fearfully exited at Louis’ side, a low growl sounded behind them. This time, Louis knew it was coming from Harry, and he enjoyed it.

. . .

“How did your date go the other day?” Niall cackled, kicking the ball toward the goal only to be blocked by Lottie. “Damn, she’s good.”

Louis laughed. “Shit, but I had fun.”

“Why was it shit then?” Niall asked, edging closer to Louis as Lottie prepared to kick the ball back to them. It didn’t matter how close he got. The moment Lottie punted the ball, Louis faked Niall out and grabbed the ball.

“Well, for one, I just don’t like Liam,” Louis began, but Niall barked out in laughter before he could continue.

“You don’t like anyone, Louis,” Niall snorted. “You turned me down after a two-minute conversation because I said I liked your jacket.”

“I was thirteen and thought you were going to take it,” Louis defended, juggling the ball idly. “Liam smelled too strong. Like ground peppers. Hurt me nose.”

“That’s it?” Niall scoffed, watching Louis send the ball into the net. Lottie came running over, kicking the ball at Niall’s head that he just barely was able to dodge. “Lottie, listen to your brother – the world’s pickiest omega. He’s insane.”

Lottie crashed into Niall with a bright smile on her face. Her hair was held back in an intricate braid. “I’m aware. That’s why I take his sloppy seconds.”

“Damn right!” Niall pounded his fist against his chest proudly. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Want me to go streaking through the park? Bet you can mate real quick and solve all my problems,” Louis nudged Lottie mischievously, but she didn’t laugh. “I do have to say, Niall. I’m glad you took my horrible, horrendous rejection so well.”

Lottie shoved him roughly. “Fuck off. It’s because he’s got me.”

“Obviously,” Niall grinned. He glanced around the clearing. Their guards were standing roughly six feet apart, but only Harry was facing them. He had new sunglasses on. Louis asked him if he’d crushed his sunglasses at the restaurant, but he didn’t answer. “I mean, I did get chewed out by my ma. Didn’t even tell my da’. Oh, that’s not going to go well.”

Louis quickly grabbed the football and began juggling as he asked, “Yeah, what is your plan here? Can’t hide forever.”

Lottie stole the ball from the air and hit him in the head with it. Louis scowled. “We could ask you the same. Going turn down every suitor?” Niall asked skeptically.

“What is your end goal, Louis? Stay single and alone forever?” Lottie had a cruel smile on her lips, like she already knew Louis’ answer. He wished she’d share.

“I dunno. Maybe they’ll run out of them. There can only be so many eligible princes out there, right?” Louis laughed nervously, eyes skirting across the tree line. He hated this conversation.

He’d been doing perfectly fine the last week politely entertaining Liam on walks with Harry lingering close behind. Liam’s nervous insults turned into confident bragging about himself. Louis pulled his head back down to Earth most of the time, but it was exhausting, and there was no more attraction to him than there had been to begin with. It was a scent thing. He was physically attractive, but their scents simply did not go well together. Louis was decently sure Liam could tell, as well.

“Don’t you want somebody though? So you don’t have to go through heats with strangers?” Lottie asked, her hand falling on his shoulder as if he’d lost a loved one. “That couldn’t have been easy.”

Louis shrugged her shoulder off. “Harry isn’t a stranger. It wasn’t bad. Kinda fun.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because we have a bet going on how long it takes for you to fire him.”

Louis kicked at the ground, finding the glistening grass easier to look at than the two prying eyes. “Can’t do that. Already tried.”

“Mhmm,” Lottie mused. “I don’t really believe you, but here comes Zayn and Liam. We will continue this conversation later, young man.”

“I’m older than you,” Louis hissed, but his eyes turned to the pair walking onto the field.

Liam had taken a liking to Zayn. As a gift of his ‘affection’ Louis (his mum) assigned Zayn to care for Liam. Louis was left to get himself ready each day, which was far less complicated than the way Zayn made it. If Louis got lucky, Liam would end their courtship in favor of taking Zayn out so Louis wouldn’t have to turn him down. Then again, Louis doubted Liam’s parents would let him. Not many royal parents of lower courts would understand any reason to turn down the crown prince of the high court.

“Alright lads! Thank you for showing up! You couldn’t grab Fizzy?”

Lottie hit him upside the head. “She’s in heat, you idiot.”

“Right,” Louis huffed. Their family had such good omega genes that there would likely come a time that none of them would be available at one time. “Niall and I will be the captains. We-,”

“We’ll have uneven teams!” Lottie cried out dramatically, hanging off Louis’ arm with sad eyes. “We need a sixth. Let’s grab one of the of the guards.”

“You want us to play with your help?” Liam echoed in shock. Instantly, Zayn stuck out a foot and tripped Liam, who’d been holding his head up so high he couldn’t begin to see his foot. When he fell, Zayn leaned over him smugly.

“I’m your help this week. Do you have a problem playing with me?”

With eyes the size of saucers, Liam shook his head. It was almost comical. Louis laughed into his fist, horribly hiding it as a cough. “Right then. Watch your mouth.”

Zayn left Liam lying on the ground, sidling next to Louis while trying to hide the smirk. “Never thought I’d see the day Zayn would someone anything, let alone manners.”

“Shut up,” he said, teeth pulling back to hide his grin. When he found he couldn’t, and Louis couldn’t stop himself from giggling, Zayn sent him a wink and said to Lottie, “Get Harry to play. I’m sure he’s great.”

“What? No. We don’t need to do that,” Louis blurted, but that only fed the grin growing on Lottie’s pink lips.

“Great idea, Zayn!” Lottie exclaimed, and then she was waving frantically, as if she were dying. “Harry! Harry, come quick! We need you!”

Then she hit Louis in the gut, making him crumple over. When he looked up, Harry was running toward him at top speed, so he jumped back to his feet and held his hands up, not wanting the tall alpha to crash on top of him. “I’m fine! I’m fine! Jesus. That was Lottie’s dramatic way of asking you to play some football with us. We’re short one.”

Harry frowned, glancing between Louis and a giddy Lottie. “I’m on the job. I can’t.”

“Sure you can!” Niall grinned. “We have three other guards standing by. And if your collective bosses are ordering you, you must follow them.”

“Yes, because there’s no better idea than throwing Louis previous suitor, current suitor, and his recent heat partner together in a semi-contact sport,” Harry ran a hand through his long hair. There was a wrist band between his fingers.

“There’s nothing better than healthy competition,” Liam said loud enough to draw all their attentions. He was smiling too big again. Maybe it was something he did only around Harry. Regardless of the reason, Louis still got second-hand embarrassment from it.

“Right,” Harry sighed. “I’m going to confess now. I am not great.”

“You can’t be that bad,” Niall laughed. “Louis, you pick first.”

“Lottie,” he said, knowing she was second best of the family only to Louis. Niall was a good player himself, though.

“Zayn,” Niall giggled, shooting Louis an mischievous look. He and Lottie had to have telepathy to communicate on their plan of ‘irritate Louis via his undesired love life’

“Liam.” Liam grinned, jogging over to his side and giving him a hug, which Louis squirmed out of quickly.

“Perfect. Harry, you’re with us,” Niall cheered. The two groups huddled together, and Louis quickly handed out their men. While he always wanted to win, he wanted Liam off his arse (figuratively but sometimes literally) more, so he put him on Zayn. Lottie took Niall because he hated separating the pair. That left him with Harry.

Honestly, even with these uneven man-to-man placings, Louis doubted they would lose. Harry passed the ball to Niall for kick-off and nearly tripped himself.

It only took one minute to figure out that Harry hadn’t been lying about his skills, and Louis couldn’t have been happier. Liam would have been good had it not been for Zayn flirting with him constantly. Every single time Louis passed Zayn the ball, Liam’s eyes were on Zayn, who expertly tipped it off to Niall.

Lottie and Niall knew each other long enough to be a decent match. They knew each other’s favorite moves, but they also knew how to defend each other. Neither of them could beat the other one-on-one.

Which meant it was up to Louis to win. As always.

At one point, Zayn kicked the ball and hit Harry in the head. Louis was too busy laughing to stop the ball from rolling into the net. He took the fault for that one. Lottie managed to score another goal. As their free time was winding down, they decided the next goal won.

Lottie passed Louis the ball, and he turned up the field. The air was crisp today, like it always got in the fall. Harry had taken off his top layer, revealing a tight-fitting sports shirt that showed every curve of his biceps. His curls were held back in a stupid man-bun that Louis swore he hated, but somehow, Harry pulled it off.

As Louis closed in on him, Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Taunting him. If Harry thought he ever had a chance against Louis on the football field, he was about to be proven sorely wrong. He feigned coming in from the right side, and he was planning on going to the left once he faked him out.

Harry had other plans.

When Louis feigned to the right, Harry moved nearly in his path quicker than Louis expected, but he just stood there. Like a wall. He didn’t move with Louis. He stood there, and Louis’ foot caught on his unusually long leg, and he face planted into the ground, bringing Harry down with him.

Louis hit the ground hard, but Harry hit him harder. There was a mouthful of dirt between his teeth as he gasped for air. “Get. Off. Me.” Louis spat out, pushing himself to all fours and thereby dumping Harry in the process.

“Are you hurt?” Harry coughed, climbing to his knees and surveying Louis. His hands ran down his arms. “I definitely hurt you. Come on. We need to see a doctor. I-,”

Louis pushed his hands away, glaring at the tall man. His body was freezing from the wet ground. It was quickly seeping through his clothes. “Fuck off, Harry. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Harry squeaked. Without asking, he pulled Louis to his feet and spun him around. It gave Louis the opportunity to view Lottie stealing the ball from Niall and sending it into the goal.

“Yes!” Louis cheered, jumping up in delight and stabbing a finger in Harry’s chest. “We beat the socks off you loosahs!”

“Okay. You’re fine,” Harry sighed. Louis gave him a weak push.

“And you’re so much worse at football than you said.”

The embarrassed smile he wore made Louis’ heart jump. His green eyes were glistening from the cold, as if he were about to cry. “For as much knowledge and understanding I have of the game, I really should be better at it.”

For whatever reason, Louis found that to be the funniest thing he’d heard all day. It was in the way that Harry was completely serious when he said it. An innocent, horrible footie player with the biggest green eyes ever finding himself perplexed that he is so bad was hilarious. Louis toppled to the ground laughing so hard. Eventually, Harry joined in, though he didn’t fall to the ground.

“What happened here?”

Louis wiped at his eyes, looking up to find everyone staring at him with concern. “Harold here is a true delight,” he cried, accepting Lottie’s hand and pulling himself up. “Keep that humor up and I may not fire you.”

Harry groaned, but it wasn’t with as much hatred as normal. “We’ve been over this, Louis. You can’t fire me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

. . .

It took another week before Zayn brought it up. Honestly, it was a shock he’d been able to not ask for so long. It was a potentially sensitive topic, though. He was artfully styling Louis’ hair one evening before another long date with Liam. His mum refused to let Louis do his own hair for dates. She didn’t want him to embarrass their looks.

“So do you think Liam is going to be the one for you?” Zayn asked slowly, like the words were hard to get out. Louis snorted, looking at him in the mirror with scorn.

“Probably. What do you think? Would we work well together?” Louis asked, forcing his voice to go lower to keep from laughing.

“Eh,” Zayn squeaked. “Not sure he’s your type is all.”

“You don’t say,” Louis mused. “So who would be my type then? I mean, come on, Liam’s pretty hot.”

“I guess,” Zayn shrugged. “He’s pretty full of himself, though.”

“So are you, but I love you both anyways,” Louis patted his hand, which Zayn quickly swatted away with a scowl.

“I just think you need someone who would dote on you,” Zayn gave a sharp tug to his hair, completing the look. Louis turned around, arms crossed and expression perplexed. “Liam needs someone to knock him down a few notches.”

“Like you?” Louis raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“What? Me? No!” Zayn’s voice cracked, flaring red throughout his entire face. Louis burst out laughing, so Zayn slapped him upside the head. “You know I like him, don’t you?”

“Obviously,” Louis stuck out his tongue, pushing out of his seat to find his suit for the day. “I don’t see how you like his blubbering, knothead mouth, but if anyone were to whip him into shape, it’d be you.”

Zayn sighed. “He means well. They’re not as pro-omega where he’s from as we are.”

Louis looked at him skeptically as he began buttoning the shirt. “I gathered. And you’d be willing to live with that?”

“What do you mean?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “If you two mated, you’d be their high omega. He’s next in line for their throne. It’s probably why me mum was so willing for me to drop Niall. If Liam and I married, we’d essentially absorb their kingdom.”

“W-what? How did you know that? He didn’t even come here with his own security!”

Louis shrugged. “His parents are young. It’s a well-kept secret outside their kingdom. They have tight borders, but Lottie knows many people. She mentioned it the last time she encouraged me to give him a shot. I think she gave up on him by now. He’s clearly smitten for you as much as I am not for him.”

“You’re not? Thank god,” Zayn breathed.

“What? Scared of some competition?” Louis sent him a wink, which made Zayn groan and throw a pair of socks at his head.

“Against the crown prince who pays me? No thanks,” Zayn snorted. “Look, I doubt we’ll bond. It’s stupid. He needs a royal. I doubt he’s even into me.”

Louis got up, uncaring that only half the buttons were done on his shirt. He walked to Zayn and smacked him. “When are you going to learn that omegas are royalty? You stupid fool. You know the odds of having more omegas if you are one are way higher. People kill for that. It’s why we pay you so much. Mum would do anything to keep you safe.”

“Mum or you?” Zayn grinned, but it was a nervous one, like he didn’t believe the words Louis said. Most of the omegas out of the royal bloodline staying here were from generally prosperous families. Zayn was one of the few from a poorer family. Even after years living here, he still felt like he was from that poor family. Louis wished he’d understand how valuable he really was. He was only his personal assistant in order to send money home to his family. If he wanted, he could have had a place in court getting paid little but being cared for exceptionally well.

“Both of us, you idiot,” Louis sighed, pulling him in his arms tightly. Zayn fought him off, but he refused to let up. “It’s not about whether he’ll mate you. It’s about whether you want to be a ruler in a kingdom without enough omega rights.”

Zayn shuddered at the thought. Louis did as well, but he found himself saying, “It’s a different kind of fame than modeling. You’d have power. You’d be able to change people’s lives.”

“What if I just care about my life?” Zayn pouted as Louis pulled away. It made them both smile. Louis often thought the same. He didn’t have an answer for that, so he ruffled his hair and continued preparing for his date.

. . .

Traveling across the kingdoms should have been fun. For most people, it would be. However, Louis was both forced to and not allowed to bring his friends. Considering he’d just deemed Niall his only official mate, it would have been a great opportunity. Louis was lucky enough to have Zayn attending him.

He was also unlucky enough to have the company of both Liam and Harry. They of course had a security team following them, but Harry insisted on being in the same vehicle with Louis. He always insisted on being as close to him as possible. Louis used to hate it, but sometimes, he snuck in his scent just for the fun of it. It was like a drug. Never failed to give him a high if he spaced it out enough, and while Harry wanted to be near him, he also refused to come in contact with Louis. It was enough to give him a headache.

By the third week of his stay, it seemed Liam was picking up on the lack of interest from Louis, but he couldn’t be sure. Louis intended to clarify his feeling during this trip without his mum breathing down his neck. This way, when they got back from visiting hospitals and orphanages, Liam and he could ‘sort out their feeling’ during his last week of visit before he left as a mere friend.

Louis wanted to drive, but Harry insisted he sat in the back with the rest of them. They compromised with Louis sitting in the passenger seat while Harry drove. It was the SUV they used around town when they had a regular driver, so it came with a divider. Louis put it up before Liam and Zayn got in the back, and he left it there.

Louis controlled the music for the first three hours, but he fell asleep after that. Surprisingly, he woke to Harry’s phone plugged in to the aux with good music streaming. He had a lot of indie rock on there, more than Louis would have himself, but overall, he had enough rock songs to appease Louis. He also had alternative songs Louis had heard of but never bothered to listen to that turned out to be very good.

Louis said none of this of course. He muttered, “Quiet your shit music so I can sleep,” and fell asleep to the same volume of rock as before.

It was when the sun had set and the stars came out that Louis woke again. They were an hour away from their hotel room, so Louis stretched his legs out on the dash in anticipation.

“Not going to tell me this is a good way to die if we crashed or summat?” Louis mumbled with his chin pressed against his chest. Maybe this wasn’t his most comfy position.

“I never crash, so you don’t have to worry, darling,” Harry said smoothly, forcing a blush onto Louis’ cheeks that he ignored. The crisp, deep purple suit he wore was shockingly unwrinkled. There was no reason for a suit. They were going straight to the hotel, but Harry seemed to be very eccentric in his outfits. “Why didn’t you want to sit with Liam?”

Louis snorted, fiddling with a string along his clothing. “Because I’m so desperately in love with you, Harold, that I cannot part from your side any longer!”

Instead of scoffing, Harry actually smiled, looking at him out of the side of his eye with genuine mirth. “You’re funny,” he sighed slowly. “Seriously, though. That doesn’t bother you? The two of them back there?”

“Zayn and Liam?” Louis asked, honestly shocked Harry had to inquire on such a thing that seemed so obvious to him. “Fuck, if I’m lucky, they’ll mate back there and solve my problems.”

“I’m confused,” Harry confessed. Perplexation on his chiseled cheek bones were nice enough to look at that Louis decided he’d give Harry an answer.

“Liam’s a fine friend, but my opinion on him hasn’t changed since before the first date,” Louis shrugged, picking at his finger idly as cars whizzed past them. Harry would be a slow driver. “If Liam backs out like I suspect he may, I won’t have to refuse his help during my next heat. Fuck, these monthly things are exhausting.”

Harry grimaced in sympathy. Alphas only had their ruts twice a year, which Louis still found unfair. “Well, what will you do then? Who will you have help you?”

At this, Louis took his feet down so he could properly look at Harry. The question was genuine, like he really didn’t know, but he also wasn’t allowing Louis to meet his eyes. He was uncertain about this conversation. Naturally, Louis enjoyed this.

“I was bloody planning on you!” Louis exclaimed. “But, fuck, if you won’t-,”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry interjected. “Of course I will. I just, you know, assumed with more time you’d find a professional-,”

“Oh, like you couldn’t fuck me properly?” Louis smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively even though Harry could only sneak momentary glances. It made them both laugh. “Nah, if it were up to me, I’d never get married. Not too fair to make you be my eternal heat partner, though, so I guess I’ll find a stupid mate.”

Harry looked like he had something to say. He opened his mouth and shut it twice before finally resorting to gripping the steering wheel tighter. It left time for Louis’ head to roam. He wondered what Harry in rut would be like. Their inner alpha wolf from ancient times took control, and staring at the moon, Louis wondered just how primal he would turn. He had no difficulty imagining Harry ripping away clothing with his teeth.

With a start, he realized a hint of slick had seeped out of him during his day-dream. Though the senses were unrelated, Louis spoke very loudly in hopes of the scent of his arousal dissipating before Harry recognized it. “Who do you spend your ruts with, Harry?”

His cheeks warmed, hopefully from the question, and a fond look settled in his eyes. Immediately, Louis decided that was a bad question. He didn’t want to know. He knew as much about Harry’s personal life as he needed – very little.

“I’ve never spent one with anyone so far. Never had a full time job that I needed to cut the days down for,” Harry sighed. Ruts tended to only last two days with an omega and three days with a beta, but they were known to last up to eight or nine without anyone. “You guys only allow a week off – a day before and after so my scent doesn’t bother people – so I guess I’ll have to find someone.”

“No,” Louis blurted without thinking about it. He was just sure that was a silly clause. “I mean, I can talk to Mum. If it’s important to you.”

Harry glanced at him skeptically. “Really? Why?”

This time, Louis looked into the night sky, trying to identify a solid shape among the stars as he mumbled, “You helped me out. It’s only fair. But you do have to give me the real reason you’ve never taken a partner. I don’t buy yours.”

Harry chuckled in a manner as if he’d been caught. It was cute. “I mean, it’s scary right? How am I to know I won’t traumatize some poor lad? And how am I to know they’d be there for me? Like really be there. I dunno. Hopeless romantic, I guess.”

Ruts could bring out the worst of alphas. That why one of the many reason Louis never understood how omegas were ever looked down on. They had to tame rut-striken alphas all the time. It was a talent betas slacked in simply because they couldn’t scent what the alpha was feeling – they couldn’t guess his next move or what he craved. It made caring for a barely-lucid person hard.

“No. I get it,” Louis patted his hand on Harry’s knee. “It’s admirable. I should have insisted on doing the same.”

Harry gulped, not even daring to breathe.

“Oh! No. Not like that,” Louis insisted. “I had a great time, Haz.”

“Louis, it’s fine,” Harry assured him, voice tight and higher than normal. It was not fine. He could see it in the way Harry still refused to breathe, as if his brain was shaken from the insult.

“I just meant – it should have been with someone special,” Louis tried again, but it only made it worse. The thing was they tried to make it special. They had sex before Louis lost lucidity for that reason. “Not that you’re not special. Well, you’re certainly special now – ouch, bad joke. I don’t regret – that’s what I’m getting at. Or trying to.”

“Louis?” Harry said tersely.

“Yes?”

“We’re here.”

“Thank god.”

. . .

“That is not happening.”

Harry had a team of three people behind him. Three more were in the hotel’s surveillance room, two of which would be joining their team soon. Everyone was crowded in the hallway outside two hotel rooms. They were massive rooms, of course, in the nicest hotel for miles. This entire argument was pointless.

“What would you prefer? Leave the prince alone for eight hours?” Harry challenged.

“It is highly inappropriate!” Liam sputtered, looking at Louis and Zayn for confirmation that they were not giving.

“There are two additional guards in that room,” Harry growled, fists clenching. “I’m sorry if you’re not comfortable, but I am Prince Louis’ personal guard. If he is uncomfortable, he will let me know.” Harry turned tersely to Louis, who rolled his eyes. He hated that he was dragged into this. “Louis, are you uncomfortable?”

“No. I-,”

“I’m talking on behalf of Zayn, as well,” Liam stepped forward, pushing his chest out in a ‘manlier’ way. Louis snorted, trying and failing to hide his shock. Zayn grabbed Louis’ arm, and Louis imagined he was having a mental freak out. “Two alphas and one beta watching over two omegas? That surely would make any omega uncomfortable.”

“It is our job to protect them,” Harry insisted, voice low with sleep deprivation and grievance. “Whatever you’re implying is archaic and insulting. We do not let our secondary genders control us, unlike some of -,”

“You know what? He’s right,” Louis interjected, a mischievous thought popping into his head. Harry turned around, eyes alight with what could only be called fury. Louis held up a hand. “I trust Harry with my life all the time, but Zayn and Liam do not. Let’s give Zayn and Liam the double suite. They can take three beta guards. We can take the remaining alpha and beta. Does that work for everybody?”

Harry didn’t say a word. He only stared at Louis like he’d grown a second head. Liam was gaping, as if he didn’t understand Louis at all. Most people didn’t. Zayn had gone completely still, releasing Louis’ arm. “I – are you sure?” Liam asked. The question he refused to speak was in his eyes. Isn’t this still inappropriate?

Louis turned around. “Zayn? Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking oddly at Louis. “Good with me.”

“Harry?” Louis asked tiredly, begging him not to argue. When he gave a short nod, Louis smiled pleasantly. “Perfect. Goodnight lads. Zayn, can come to my room at nine?”

He didn’t wait for a reply. Instead, he swiped the key card from Harry’s shocked hands and skipped over to the smaller suite. The interior was still massively large with a living room, bathroom, bedroom, and balcony all separated by black, sheik glass doors. It was low-lit, which made sleep all that more appealing. The two men followed him into the room and began setting equipment up on the nearby table.

“Benson, right?” Louis asked, looking to the short-statured alpha he’d seen on Harry’s team here and there. He nodded gruffly, without a word. “Cool. Well, Harry drove the entire way here, so he’ll be taking the first sleep shift.”

“No, I won’t,” Harry called from the bathroom. Louis followed him inside curiously only to, boringly, find him checking the mirror for cameras with some confusing technology. They honestly went to way too far measures for safety. “You can’t keep doing my job, Lou.”

Louis snorted at the name. He was in for it now. With a loud smack, his hand came down on Harry’s arse, making the taller man spin around accusingly, but he didn’t look actually angry. He just looked tired. Louis let his giggles die out. “You need to rest. Please sleep. With me even. That would be fun!”

Harry wasn’t amused.

“If this is your way of trying to get me fired, you’ll need to do better,” Harry crossed his arms expectantly. There was a superior look on his face that made something hot curl inside his stomach. Louis wanted to knock this look off him so bad.

“Alright,” Louis shrugged, kicking the door shut and, to Harry’s surprise, pulling his shirt off. Before Harry could react, Louis shoved his joggers and pants to the floor and kicked them aside. Then, he promptly bent over the bathroom sink and wiggled his bum, looking over his shoulder to see Harry’s eyes dark and dangerous. “How’s this?”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Harry breathed through clenched teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. He was fighting against himself, and Louis loved it. He forgot he had this power over him. “God, you’re so fucking annoying.” Without warning, Harry’s hands grabbed his hips and spun him around. His lips were plush, and they kissed Louis so hard his head began to spin. His whole body heated, and his hands grasped at Harry’s shoulders, but as quickly as it began, Harry bit Louis’ lower lip and pushed away. “Go to bed. Alone.”

Then, he was gone.

Louis still couldn’t breathe. His lips were tingling from their kiss. Their kiss. Harry kissed him. Louis liked it. He couldn’t deny it any longer. He could still feel the kiss.

Interesting.

. . .

Thankfully, Harry did get some sleep. Even if it was on the couch, Louis was glad he didn’t have to deal with grumpy Harry. He stuck close by to Louis as they visited the hospital. Louis and Liam entertained the kids together. Though Louis loathed that the paps would spin an engagement story from it, he couldn’t help but rejoice in the smiles and hugs the kids threw their way. Liam and he also split up to visit the kids who were immunocompromised and couldn’t be around many people. Louis normally spent the time talking to them about movies or music. It was a good time. This was the only part of his job he actually enjoyed. He didn’t have to plaster on a fake smile and act.

For the next two days, they visited hospitals and orphanages. They got to read at the orphanages, which Louis really loved. Poor Liam read so fast the kids complained they couldn’t hear him, so he often had to repeat himself. It was only a little funny.

At the end of the week, Louis provided a speech to the final hospital they were visiting. It was also the biggest hospital aside from the one by the palace. Louis got to announce they now had a much cheaper second-gender test so that any omega born would be able to relish in their place at the palace from childhood, and they were providing them free to all their hospitals. He went into detail about what this meant, and he reminded everyone about the omega protection clause stating that all omegas were provided a safe upbringing in court if they wished for it. Louis knew his sister had a personal hand in this movement, and he even contributed a vast amount of his time finalizing out the fine lines of the policy, so he was very invested in this speech. His voice was full of emotion by the time he finished his speech, and he was readying himself for follow-up questions. Unfortunately, the good news got overshadowed, like always, with questions about the royal personal life.

“Is Liam Payne your fiance?”

“What happened to Niall Horan?”

“You went off the grid for five days – were you in heat?”

“Were you in heat with Prince Payne or Prince Horan?”

Louis cleared his throat, speaking into the microphone with a firm voice. “Liam Payne is not my fiance. As flattering as your interests in my personal life are, I’m more interested in the innovations of this hospital. We’re-,”

“Then why is Liam Payne here with you?”

Louis frowned. He couldn’t exactly say he was his friend. “We both enjoy giving to foundations that can do so much good. Speaking of, there are-,”

“Liam Payne is three kingdoms away from home. This doesn’t benefit his kingdom at all. Why else would he be here but for you?”

Louis regretted ever responding to the Liam question. He glanced to the side where Liam and Zayn were standing, whispering words that most likely were of concern. This was why Louis often refrained from speaking when he could. He got caught up in halfway denying things that he really wasn’t allowed to. It angered him to know these rumors about his personal life was out there, especially ones as misguided as Liam Payne being his fiance. They were barely courting, and even that was forced.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and then Harry whispered it was time to go. Louis was quite sure it wasn’t, but nobody would argue with him. “Ah, it seems we’ve run out of time. Thank you all for gathering to witness this exciting new step forward.”

Louis finished the press conference with a smile, though he knew everyone could tell it was forced. He let Harry lead through the crowd, and he could feel Zayn and Liam on his own heels. At the end, kids were lined up waving goodbye. It was heartwarming and definitely brought his mood up.

Once they climbed in the van, Louis fell back against the seat and screamed into his hands. “Can we please not do the date tonight?”

When nobody answered him, he removed his hands. Harry spoke only into the microphone, waiting for confirmation that they were good to leave. Louis pulled the divider down and looked at Liam and Zayn who both clearly heard him judging by the frozen expressions on their faces.

“Well?”

Liam scratched at his head. “Uh, your mum sort of expects us to…”

Louis tossed his hands up. “She’s not bloody here! Be honest with me, Payno, do you actually want to go out or are you just following orders?” Liam’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t been expecting Louis to be so blunt about their situation. Liam sat there gaping at him so long Louis decided to answer for him. “We’re on the same page then. I am not in a mood to put on an act tonight.”

Zayn kept glancing skeptically between Liam and Louis, as if he wasn’t sure which person to delve into first. He chose Louis. “It’s the last night away from the palace and all their rules. Why don’t we all order in and have a movie night?”

Louis glared at him. He was sure this was Zayn’s ploy for getting to cuddle up with Liam without their beta guards asking questions. Every morning that Zayn came with breakfast, he was a blushing, smiling fool, and when he did his hair and make-up, he rambled about how great Liam was. It was like he was trying to sell Louis on the idea of Liam. He had never seen Zayn smile so much. From what he gathered, the pair spent far too long talking each night.

“Come on, Louis. You’ve had a rough day, and you’re tense because your heat is coming soon,” Zayn reminded him, making Louis glare. He was walking on thin ice bringing that up. Last time, Louis didn’t feel the onset of his heat so definitively. Now, as little as he liked to think about it, he could feel it. It was just a nagging feeling of irritation for no reason in the back of his head that slowly grew until it became unbearable. Like right now. He felt drained of energy, longing to be held. He hated it.

Suddenly, Zayn pushed past the middle console to look impishly at Harry. Louis shouted in alarm, shoving him back, but Liam’s arms held Zayn steady by his hips, as if he thought he’d go flying out the window. “Harry, you and I both know Louis won’t admit it, but he desperately needs held by his alpha.”

“I do not!” Louis gasped, smacking Zayn on his spikey hair. “He is not my alpha!”

“Hush, Lou, the grownups are talking,” Harry said, giving Zayn his full attention. “See, Zayn can talk about his feelings without getting embarrassed.”

“Those are his feelings!” Louis shouted, managing to shove Zayn into the backseat finally. He hurriedly raised the divider, but before it would close completely, Harry’s hand smacked his out of the way. “You dare hit me!”

“I move your hand, you big baby,” Harry insisted.

Suddenly, Zayn’s head popped through the top of the divider. Louis groaned, falling back against the seat with his arms crossed. He was in no mood to fight. “You’re coming to our movie night, right?”

Harry grinned. “If Louis really needs me, but I need to hear it from him.”

“Fuck off,” Louis growled. “You’re not hearing it.”

Harry nodded, pulling into the valet service of the hotel and pulling out his phone. “Alright. I’ll just tell Jay you’re skipping dinner right now.”

Zayn and Liam left the car cackling, crashing into each other as they fled. Cowards. Louis turned to Harry with a glare. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Lou. Let me hear how badly you’re craving me.”

“I’m not,” Louis huffed. “I’m just tired. And annoyed that everyone wants to pry into my personal life.”

“And now you want to use my scent for comfort. Perfectly understandable,” Harry licked his lips, eyes daring Louis to agree. Even after pushing through crowds all day, his brown curls framed his face perfectly, making his daring eyes impossible to miss.

“Not just your scent…” Louis mumbled, eyes flicking down to his hands in a very omega fashion. He figured now would be the only time he could allow such an action. Harry never judged him for doing so in the past, and if it helped get his way tonight, then he was game. “Your muscles are kind of nice, too.”

Harry let out a honking laugh, surprising both of them. “Alright. Let me check out with the security team while you order your food, and then I’ll join you.”

A wicked smile spread across his lips. Even though Zayn brought up the suggestion, Louis realized he wanted it. Very badly. “Okay,” Louis nodded, and before he could stop him, Harry grabbed his hand, turned it over, and kissed the back of it, eyes boring into Louis’ the whole time. “Oo-okay.”

He snatched his hand away, cheeks burning as he escaped the car. For some reason, his breath was far too fast. It was weird. Louis deliberately ignored it. He hurried into the hotel, taking the elevator alone to his suite. Benson from the night before was already settled in place by the bedroom. He glanced around for anyone else, but it seemed he was the only one.

“I’m gonna, uh, step outside. Tell Zayn to order room service when he gets here,” Louis muttered, hurrying to the balcony without waiting to hear anything from Benson. His phone, or rather, his hand was shaking as he dialed Lottie’s number.

“Louis! We miss you! When are you coming back?” Lottie’s voice rang through the phone. A much shriller voice could be heard in the background, asking to be put on the line. It sounded like Fizzy, which wasn’t the worst in the world.

“Lottie, are you and Fizzy alone?” Louis asked, looking at the balcony doors, but he couldn’t see through them.

“Yeah,” Lottie laughed. There was a momentary break in the receiver, and then he could hear Fizzy asking why he sounded freaked out.

“Because I am,” Louis groaned. It was dark outside, but the sky of stars was bright enough to give his eyes something to scan while trying to sort out his thoughts. “Harry just did something. Really, really weird. And – well, okay, Fizzy, has your heat partner ever kissed your hand? Just randomly?”

“Out of heat? Definitely not,” she said. “I hardly see him out of heat, though.”

“Why?” Lottie piped up curiously.

“Hmm,” Louis mused, closing his eyes as he squeaked back into the phone. “Does, uh, does Niall? Kiss your hand, Lottie?”

“Sometimes,” Lottie chuckled. “Why are you asking, Louis?”

“Could it possibly have been, gasp, that Harry kissed your hand?” Fizzy said without any emotion in her voice. Louis hated when she pretended not to care. Lottie never did that to him. He didn’t have a favorite, but he definitely had a favorite.

“Maybe,” Louis admitted. “It doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“Considering it’s literally a gesture Mum does to us all the time, yes. It means nothing,” Fizzy droned on. “But it’s funny that you’re calling us about this.”

“I didn’t call you. I called Lottie,” Louis reminded her.

“Chill out, Fizzy,” Lottie said. “How did it make you feel?”

“What do you mean?” Louis scowled.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m calling,” Louis huffed. “I need to not like it if that’s what Niall would do.”

“Because you’re scared to actually love someone?” Fizzy snorted. “Yeah. Terrifying.”

“No,” Lottie said sadly. “Well, maybe. Either way, he can’t actually be with Harry. A non-royal could never take the throne.”

Fizzy snorted. “Boring. Who cares?”

“Mum.”

“Oh,” Fizzy frowned. “Well, there’s not harm in enjoying him while you have him.”

That was quite the idea. Louis didn’t have him was the biggest issue. They were jumping farther ahead than Louis ever had. His main concern was how to stop these feeling before he got there.

“That sounds like a recipe for breaking his-,”

Louis ended the call. He could do both. Fizzy was right. He could enjoy whatever Harry was offering as long as he stuck to his plan and got rid of the feelings that came with it. Ignoring them had worked in the past.

When he stepped back inside, Benson and Harry were discussing something in a hushed tone. Liam was at the door collecting the food. Some horror movie was playing on the television that Zayn sat in front of dressed in batman pajamas.

“You reek of the hospital,” Zayn kicked out a foot. “Go shower.”

“And you look ridiculous,” he sneered, grabbing some pajamas to put on after the shower. As he passed Harry and Benson, he caught word of some of their conversation. The words ‘dangerous ground’ and ‘I’ve got you’ were spoken from Benson, but Harry didn’t say anything in time for Louis to hear.

After his shower, Louis found they’d eaten most of the food. Well, Liam was still eating. Benson seemed to be the only guard in the room officially on duty. The rest were most likely on surveillance or resting. Zayn and Liam had their backs to either armrest with their feet tangling together in the middle of the couch. Harry was sprawled on the loveseat with a soft blanket in his lap. Without looking away from the television screen, Harry patted the smallest section of the couch remaining at his side.

Of course, Louis took that small section at his side. Thankfully, Harry scooted over and handed him a box of pizza remaining under their couch.

“You stole that!” Liam accused.

“Yeah,” Harry said innocently. “You weren’t saving any for Louis.”

“Aw, thanks, love,” Louis beamed, meaning for it to come off jokingly, but when he smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back. It was one of his big smiles that he only used when he was proud of himself. “What are you lot waiting on? Start the movie!”

Louis was normally a big pizza and movie fan, but tonight, his pounding headache only wanted one thing. He knew what it was. He just hated that this desire was resting higher on his priorities than even food. After two slices of pizza, he pushed the box away from him and fell back on the couch with a loud groan.

“Tired?” Harry asked, propping his arm behind Louis on the couch. When he got no response, only a pout, Harry chuckled. “Would you come here already?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Louis mumbled momentarily before crawling over to rest essentially on top of Harry. He gave a loud ‘oof’ when Louis situated himself, but his hands held him steady, letting his head rest directly against the firm muscles of his chest. Harry’s arms wound around Louis’ waist, almost as if he was scared he’d fall off. In this position, he couldn’t see the movie, but Louis really didn’t care. “Comfy?”

“Considering I have a small child wiggling all over me…” Harry mused. Louis pinched his nipple, and he gave a loud shout. “I was joking!”

“’M not that small,” Louis defended himself, burying his nose in Harry’s neck without asking and scenting him. Normally, that’d be a very rude thing to do, but Harry and he were close enough – physically and emotionally – that Louis felt justified. His musky, mountain-air scent washed over Louis immediately, filling him up with waves of relaxation and bliss.

“Jesus, a little warning, Lou,” Harry mumbled as if he were holding his breath. For a moment, he worried Harry didn’t actually like his scent. Scenting was a two-way system. When Louis scented him, it scatted his own pheromones over Harry as much as Harry’s washed over Louis. But then Louis’ leg fell between Harry’s legs and felt the unmistakable impression of his hard cock.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh.’” Harry grumbled, shifting so his legs were bent, feet tucking into the other end of the couch. Louis was high enough on his body that he still lied relatively flat, legs straddling his inside thigh. “You’re very small.”

“I am not!”

“I like it,” Harry went on as if Louis hadn’t spoken. “I don’t see why you insist that you aren’t all the time.”

“Because I’m not,” Louis reminded him, pulling back from his neck to glare at Harry only to find him smirking. He was toying with Louis. That jerk. In retaliation, Louis winked at Harry and shifted his thigh upward, dragging heavily along his dick.

“I hate you,” Harry groaned, hands gripping his hips tightly. “So much.”

“Would you two shut up? We can’t hear the movie,” Zayn threw a blanket at them, covering both of their heads in darkness momentarily. Louis gave him the finger and handed Harry the blanket to put down. Instead, he covered them with the blanket, and Louis was about to ask why when he felt one of Harry’s hands travel down and rest over his bum.

“Classy,” Louis sniped, but he also couldn’t resist wiggling his bum. He surprisingly missed the feeling of Harry’s hands there, longing and enjoying his body in ways that could only be described as primal.

Louis twisted around to watch the movie. It was a scary one that he found very uninteresting, so he spent most of the movie running his fingers over Harry’s tattoos. This time, he wasn’t as jealous as before. He wanted them badly, but he also admired that Harry had them. They were intricate and dark. It was really hot, honestly.

“Night lads.”

Louis frowned, looking up to see Zayn wrapped in a blanket being herded into the hall by Liam. When the door shut, the only other person in the room was Benson, who was being discreet as he sneaked glances at them.

“Alright! Bedtime!” Louis jumped up suddenly, yanking on Harry’s hand. He looked startled by his sudden burst of energy.

“Why do I have to get up?” Harry groaned, flinging a hand over his face. “I’m in my bed.”

Louis scowled. He did not just spend an hour and a half cuddling with Harry only to have to spend the night alone. He glanced at Benson, but he was giving him no leeway into where his loyalty lied. So Louis squatted down and talked to Harry in a volume meant to sound private, but he knew Benson could hear, as well. Alpha hearing was better than anyone else’s. “Haz. I feel weird. Can I get a guard in my room?”

Harry removed his hand, looking at Louis with no humor in his eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?” Louis asked, looking at Harry through the lashes of his eyes. Harry groaned, rolling to his side to better glare at Louis.

“Fine. You want a guard in your room? Benson’s on the clock tonight.”

Louis whined low in his throat in a tone that only Harry would catch. It did the trick, grabbing his attention without the haze of sleep. “I– I really only trust you. He’s nice and all, but…he’s an alpha I don’t know well.” It was a definite exaggeration, and Harry could tell, but it seemed like he would go along with it.

Harry let out a mix between a groan and a growl, turning over to his back momentarily before sitting up. With a look of contempt, Harry turned to Benson. “Louis’ requested I personally guard him tonight.”

Benson seemed uneasy. “Mr. Styles, are you sure that’s appropriate?”

Louis stood, arms crossed. “He’s my personal guard. What are you suggesting, Benson?”

Benson shifted his feet uncomfortably. He glanced between Harry and Louis momentarily before speaking. “I’m suggesting that if something ill-fated occurs tonight, I will lose my job. Along with Mr. Style’s head. Respectfully, my prince.”

Louis choked on his own spit. He honestly didn’t expect Benson to have the balls to say that aloud. “He’s – I – we’re not going to have sex!”

Benson blanched. “He’s your heat partner! I don’t know the rules for that! All I know is if anyone bonds you, we lose our jobs!” At least Benson had the decency to look embarrassed.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he clamped the other onto Benson’s shoulder. He spoke into his ear, as if what he said was secret. Louis glared at them, slightly angry with both Benson and Harry. Benson was understandable. Harry just irritated him. He never spoke like the knotheads some alphas could be; Harry was very progressive in that sense. However, he did sometimes carry himself like an alpha, as if with the right look and words, the world would do whatever he wanted.

When they were done talking, Benson walked straight to the balcony without looking for a moment at Louis. “What was that about?” he asked Harry as he made his way back over to him.

“I pulled the boss card,” Harry said. “I told him if anything ‘bad’ happened, he could say he was surveying the balcony. I guess he doesn’t want to lie.”

“He doesn’t seem too happy about it,” Louis commented as they opened the door to the bedroom. He supposed it would have been weird, but his mind was too worried about Benson. “Harry, I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Since when have you been concerned with my wellbeing?” Harry chuckled, not being completely serious, but a stab of guilt ran through Louis at the thought that it could easily be a serious statement.

He turned to Harry, eyes turned down. “Harry, seriously. Just because I’m all needy doesn’t mean you should put your career in danger.”

Harry began laughing. It was light and airy, unlike the deep voice Louis had grown used to expecting. It was sort of really adorable. Louis didn’t even know omegas could feel adoration for an alpha.

“This isn’t my career, Lou,” Harry leaned against the dresser with a bright smile. Louis hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. “This is just something I’m good at.”

With a pain in his stomach, Louis realized he knew very little about Harry Styles while he knew everything about him. “How did you get into this then?”

At this, Harry’s gaze shifted to his feet. “It’s, uh, a bad story.”

Louis shrugged meekly, patting the spot beside him. “I’m all ears.”

Harry snorted, pushing off the counter to step in front of Louis. “Oh? And what if I don’t want to share?”

Licking his lips, he raised his eyes to Harry’s. “Then I’d offer a few ways to distract you.”

Again, Harry let out a loud cackle, followed by those gorgeous little giggles. Then, he crashed over top of Louis, pinning his hands above his head. The breath left Louis’ body as he went nearly cross-eyed trying to take in the closeness of Harry’s eyes. With a smug chuckle, Harry pressed his lips to Louis’, who really decided he couldn’t breathe. Louis began kissing him back immediately, wanting to savor the strawberry taste of his lips, but as soon as he ran his tongue along Harry’s lower lip, Harry smiled and rolled off him.

“Sorry. Just had to do that once,” Harry crawled to the top of the bed. When Harry tugged off his shirt, Louis had no other option than to join him.

“Yeah. You should apologize. Who said I wanted you to sleep in my bed?” Louis challenged, putting on a fake angry tone that they both saw right through. Harry stuck out his tongue at him, so he reciprocated as he climbed onto Harry’s lap.

“And who said I wanted you to straddle me?” Harry breathed as his hands ran up Louis’ sides until they held his face. It was soft, taking all the stress out of him.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was the boner you were sprouting earlier. Or the one growing right now.” Louis raised an eyebrow, shifting his hips enough to draw attention to the semi-hard cock beneath him. “You’re really not going to tell me?”

“You’re going to have to get off my dick because it involves my mum,” Harry replaced his hands on his hips with a tight smile. “And I can’t talk about my mum when I’m hard. It’s just a rule.”

“Very respectable, Harold,” Louis patted his cheek twice before he slid to the side, letting his feet rest over Harry’s lap instead. “So?”

Harry blew out a breath of air. “Sooo my mum is an omega.” Louis wasn’t expecting that. All of the omegas in their kingdom were recorded, and to Louis’ knowledge, he’d met them all. “Yeah. I know. Her mum kept it secret. She was her only child before her husband died, and she was afraid the court would demand she stay with them.”

“We don’t do that anymore,” Louis insisted. It used to be a thing. When people realized omega numbers were at an all-time low, all kingdoms enforced the omegas to live under protection of the palace. It was to ensure their safety, but things got out of hand. They jailed families who didn’t comply to giving up their child. When Jay took the throne, she changed things. She made it optional to send omegas to court, and if they did, they were schooled like a royal and given a job.

“I know,” Harry patted his thigh. “But they did before your parents came along. So my mum grew up in a poor village, and, uh, two years after she first presented, an alpha caught her close to his rut.”

“No…” Louis’ voice cracked because he knew where this was going. He almost wished Harry wouldn’t continue, but there was as sad grief in his eyes that needed to be spoken of.

Harry nodded grimly. “Yeah. He bonded her in a dark alleyway.”

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”

Harry looked at him grimly. “It’s okay. She’s good now. He stuck around for a few years. He felt bad about it, I guess. At least, that’s what she tells me. I dunno. They thought they could make things work, though. So they had Gemma and me. And I was a quirky, giggly kid born to a secret omega.” He finally laughed. “My mum thought I’d be an omega, and we didn’t have enough money to test me. Obviously, a late presenter at that, but Mum didn’t want what happened to her to happen to me. So she had me trained in five different forms of combat up until I presented as an alpha at fifteen. We were…shocked to say the least.”

Louis snorted, trying to keep from laughing, but it was sort of amusing. “I can envision it. That giggle on a cute little kid with curls? I bet you were more omega than me.”

Harry giggled, brushing back loose curls from his face. Louis reached forward and tugged on his hair, enjoying the softness of it. “Alright, so if this is a skill, what would you prefer to be doing right now?”

At this, a bright smile formed on his lips. “Honestly? I’d love to run my own bakery. I worked in one in high school. I loved it. My mum was really encouraging about it, too. She let me try making the craziest things at home, even if it cost her a fortune. Eventually, I got the hang of it, but I never had the funds.”

“That’s a shame, Haz. Your Mum sounds really encouraging, though.”

“Yeah, she’s really great. Always means well, and does well most of the time,” Harry said softly. His eyes were still somewhat misty, so it wasn’t surprising when he asked Louis a question. “Your Mum means well.”

Louis nodded. “I know. Doesn’t change the fact that it sucks.”

“What sucks exactly?”

At this, Louis laughed so hard he fell back on the bed. “Everything! Everything sucks, Harry! I have to give up everything and for what? To marry some alpha I’ll never love and wait life out until I die – unhappy and still locked up? I can’t even fucking travel to see sick kids without you people following me.”

When Harry’s face infiltrated his vision, Louis realized he was so angry his eyes were blurring. Big, green eyes of concern that made his stomach twist. “Sorry. That came out of nowhere.”

“I guess,” Harry nodded, wrapping his hand around his neck and pulling him up. It was a little firm, sending Louis flying into his chest. Stupid alpha strength. “But not really.”

“What do you mean?” Louis chuckled, shifting so that he was, once again, straddling his lap. This time, he was too curious to attempt to get him hard.

“You’ve been building up to this for a while, surely,” Harry explained. “From what I’ve gathered in the months I’ve known you, I’ve just been waiting for you to say something.”

“Oh?” Louis scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “Alright then, Mr. Know-It-All. Tell me what I’ll do next.”

This time, his eyes looked Louis over in a non-sexual way. In a way that held a tinge of sadness. “I don’t know, but I really can’t wait to find out.”

“Really helpful,” Louis sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. It was fast. He liked that. “There’s not much I can do. Just keep turning down suitors until I find someone bearable, I guess, and get over all the other stuff.”

“Like love?” Harry whispered as his hand petted through Louis’ hair. It was more soothing than anything. “Like life? I mean…do you even want to rule?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, and then he faltered. “I mean, it’s a lot of shite I hate, but somebody has to do it, right? And I like the charity events. Not like there’s anything else I’m good at. There’s really no other options.”

Harry was quiet for so long Louis thought he’d fallen asleep. His own mind was racing through fantasies of his future. It was filled with storms of council meetings and policy makings and war strategies. It felt overwhelming combined with the harsh words of his faceless, tyrant of an alpha. Maybe he should have chosen Liam. There was a big chance he’d get stuck with somebody horrible. Even when he tried to imagine an ideal future, it was just a blur of a blue-green ocean, the smell of home filling the air, and happiness, but there was nothing concrete in it. Nothing that provided him any hints toward the details of what he actually wanted.

“Why do you have to be that somebody?” Harry asked as a genuine question.

Louis frowned. “I dunno. First born and all that. It’s my obligation or summit.”

"An obligation or a right?”

“Is there a difference?”

Then, Harry told him something so crazy the only reason Louis never thought of it was because it was pushed to the back of his mind. Because it wasn’t an option, not if he wanted to keep his head. “You can turn down a right.”


	3. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hatch a plan.

“Louis.”

“Lou.”

“Looou.”

There was a light pressure on his nose, and then on his right eyelid, and then his left. Louis whined, smacking blindly at the air until he hit a solid figure with bouncy curls. The pressure hit his lips, but this time, Louis could taste the strawberry within what he knew was a kiss. 

“Lou, can I give you a blowjob?”

A pained giggle escaped him as he got a soft grasp around Harry’s shoulders. “I’d love it if you’d just wait.”

He kissed him again. Louis really liked how common this kissing thing was becoming between them. “Can I really give you one?” Harry licked into his lips, forcing them apart before Louis even had time to worry about morning breath. It was enough to immediately snap Louis into the mood. He kissed him back slowly, still a little groggy from the morning. “Didn’t know if that was allowed.”

When Harry fell between his legs and rocked his dick into Louis’, a moan slipped out of his throat. “You made me this hard. You fix it.”

Harry pulled back, and when Louis finally opened his eyes, he couldn’t move them from his deep red lips that he kept licking. A sharp stab of desire ran through him, bringing his attention to his dick and leaking hole. “You smell so good, babe.”

Louis whimpered, face crumpling at the sight of Harry’s abs and biceps on full display. “Haz,” he shuddered, only able to watch as Harry kissed down his body. He felt completely alive, like everything in the world was where it was meant to be. When Harry took him into his mouth, Louis finally realized how much better this was outside of the haze of heat. 

The feel of his dick hitting the back of his throat was much more prominent. His fingernails held his hips steady. The beautiful look of his lips taking him in completely was almost overwhelming. 

“Harry,” Louis cried, thrusting his hips up desperately. His whole body felt tingly, like it was seconds from leaving earth. “Fuck, Harry, I – oh. Haz, please, pl-uhh-,”

“Way too loud, baby.” Harry pulled off and shoved two fingers into Louis’ mouth, making him gag as Harry wrapped his lips around the tip. It did its job, though. Minutes later, Louis came so hard he saw stars, and if it hadn’t been for Harry’s fingers down his throat, he had no doubt he would have screamed so loud even the other guards would be coming in from Liam and Zayn’s suite. “You taste so good, Lou.”

Louis was panting as he came down from his high. “My turn.”

“What?” Harry settled back on top of him, pressing his sticky lips to his. It was salty. “You don’t have to. It’s alright.”

“I want to,” Louis pouted. “Please?”

Harry licked his lips, surveying Louis with a look of fondness and concern. “You’re so close to heat, I’m worried I’ll knot your mouth if you do.”

For some reason, Louis liked hearing that. Alphas tended to only form knots when in rut or when an omega was in heat. Most alphas formed knots when their omega was nearing heat, but it didn’t happen unless they were closely intimate with that omega. It varied with every alpha, but Harry made it sound like it was an abnormal occurrence to knot outside of heat. It meant he felt strong enough about Louis to be concerned. Louis still felt floaty from this giddy knowledge and from his orgasm, but he was able to push Harry onto his back and sit atop his thighs. “My eyes will be right there. I think I’ll be able to tell.”

Louis reached down and rubbed his hand over Harry’s leaking cock. It was firm and hot beneath his hand, and it made Harry fall back to the bed and groan. “O-okay.”

Louis didn’t remind him it was his first time going down on somebody. He may have during is heat, but he wasn’t completely sure. So he mimicked what he’d seen before and what he just watched Harry do. It was difficult to wrap his lips around the giant cock without scraping his teeth along it, but he figured it out well enough considering Harry released a quiet moan and twisted his hands in his hair. 

He smartly didn’t force Louis down on his dick. Instead, he let Louis take him in as far as he could go at his own pace. It wasn’t very far, and he knew he’d need to work on it, but for now he just bobbed his head up and down, twisting his wrist below his mouth to give Harry as much sensation as he could manage. Harry struggled to keep himself from thrusting up into his mouth. Every now and then, Louis would pull back coughing, but it was kind of thrilling. It didn’t seem to deter Harry considering Louis watched his knot begin to form after the third time of Louis choking on his dick.

Louis was careful not to let his mouth slip over the growing knot even though he knew it’d be the best feeling for Harry. Instead, he sucked on the tip relentlessly as his hand squeezed Harry’s balls. When he firmly squeezed his knot, Harry groaned loudly, and cum began filling his mouth. 

Louis tasted some of it for a short time. When alphas came with a knot, it was nearly endless amounts of cum. If they knotted an omega, the knot kept them hooked together for anytime between ten to thirty minutes, filling the omega with as much cum as possible and ensuring they filled their hole for a while so as not to let any cum escape. Without knotting an omega, the knot only lasted as long as it took to release all their extra cum. 

Louis sat on Harry’s lap, enjoying the feeling of the cum hitting his back. Even though Louis was still licking up the thick liquid on his face, Harry pulled him down for a raunchy kiss, not holding back any of the hunger or elation he was feeling. His scent was overpowering, Louis realized, making the omega produce so much slick it would definitely be staining the bed. Harry’s teeth tugged on Louis’ lips, but the pain felt good. It felt so good. 

“That was amazing, Lou,” Harry said breathlessly. “You’re perfect.”

Louis snorted. “Come on. That was me first time. Couldn’t even deepthroat you.”

Harry’s eyes were still closed, like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He probably was. Louis had no idea what time Harry woke him up. “Don’t need to. Your lips sucked so hard. And your tongue. God.”

“But – deepthroating.” Louis pouted, encouraging Harry’s piecing green eyes to open with mirth dancing in them.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, babe, but my dick isn’t exactly small…”

“Oh fuck off,” Louis burst into laughter, falling onto Harry’s chest and shaking with the vibrations of Harry laughing as well. It took some time before they lapsed into silence. “God, I could do this forever.”

It just slipped out. A lot of things kept slipping out. He had no clue why. 

“Me too, Lou,” Harry murmured, tone completely serious. It sent chills through Louis. For Harry, this was an option, but Louis was the reason it couldn’t be an option for either of them. His breath was suddenly much less stable than before. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just…a thought. Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.”

So they got showered and put that thought far away.

. . .

Jay was unhappy to hear about Louis’ rejection of prince Liam Payne. It was short-lived, though. When Liam announced he’d be visiting the court every month to court Zayn, Jay cut Louis some slack. It did bring their kingdoms closer by default, too. 

Heat with Harry the second time around was somehow better. In heat, his emotions got heightened, and there were many strong waves of fear during the first. It was likely due to such a foreign thing happening to him, but either way, the second heat he spent with Harry felt like magic. He had just as little clarity as the first, which was disconcerting. However, he remembered after each orgasm very well. He remembered the way Harry cared for him so attentively, the way he never once let the betas overstep, the way he worked so hard to give Louis everything he wanted. 

Even better, he’d been put on birth control all month, so Harry got to knot him.

Louis really wished he remembered better. After the fact, all he could recall was the intensity of his orgasm being so much he couldn’t breathe, and after each time Harry knotted him, things were less hazy for an hour or so. Harry’s knot kept them together for roughly thirty minutes, and in that time, Harry was extremely possessive. He’d kiss and lick every inch of Louis, checking in to see if he needed anything even though they were connected and couldn’t move. Once, Louis was halfway sure he jerked Louis off despite having made him cum numerous times. 

When Louis woke up at five in the morning on the fourth day with a clear head and flaccid cock, he accidentally burst into tears. He supposed nobody ever purposefully burst into tears, but it wasn’t his concern at the moment. 

“Hey, Lou, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry woke relatively fast compared to Louis’ experiences with morning Harry in the past. He quickly gathered Louis into his lap, peppering kisses to his cheeks and neck. The disappointment settling in his chest made it hard to stop crying, even through the embarrassment of crying in front of Harry. When he blearily looked into his green eyes, the feeling of desire overwhelmed him again. His breathing grew fast and shallow, and he worried this was going to turn into a full-blown anxiety attack. “Stop crying. Breathe,” Harry growled in his alpha tone.

Immediately, he followed the order, gasping as he inhaled deeply. Harry rubbed his back comfortingly, being patient as Louis collected himself. “Thank you,” Louis shuddered in exhaustion, collapsing into Harry’s strong arms. He loved that about him. 

“What’s wrong, Louis?” Harry murmured, kissing the top of his head delicately. Normally, Louis wasn’t a fan of being treated like a fragile object, but he found that after his heat, he almost craved it. Harry seemed to pick up on it, too. “Let me help you. Please.”

It made Louis sniffle, crawling up so he could bury his face in his neck. His secure, comforting scent washed over Louis again. It gave him the same reassurance as always despite their scents spending the last three days combining together. He glanced around, noticing the betas sitting on the floor. They were awake, but thankfully minding their own business since they weren’t fucking right now. Even so, Louis spoke directly into Harry’s ear, soft enough that only he would hear. 

“It’s stupid,” Louis murmured with a sardonic snort. “You’ll laugh.”

A small growl rumbled from his chest as he tightened his hold on Louis’ body. “I’d never, Lou. It upset you. That’s nothing to laugh about.”

Louis wanted to pull back and kiss his lips. He wanted to thank him for being so understanding. He was more caring than he ever imagined. It was almost painful. But he couldn’t admit the truth with his calculating eyes on him. 

“I, um, just woke up. Out of heat. And that means-,” Louis stopped himself, feeling emotion flood his voice. “Um, it means we have to leave, and I don’t want to. I really don’t want to, Harry.”

Harry swallowed thickly, petting through Louis’ lengthening hair without speaking for so long Louis feared he’d scared him away. He was just so sure Harry would be there for him that he didn’t stop to worry about his reaction. “I don’t either.”

Louis pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. “You don’t?”

Harry snorted, running his hands down Louis’ face briefly before kissing him. It was firm. “I’m not sure where you stand, but I’m just going to tell you.” Harry blushed, eyes moving from Louis’ momentarily before coming back. “I want to be with you, Louis. All the time. If you were anyone but the prince, I would have began courting you weeks ago.”

“R-really?” Louis gaped. “I thought you hated me.”

Harry’s face shifted into one of embarrassment, encouraging Louis to poke him in the side until he smiled so wide he wanted to kiss him endlessly. He didn’t, though, because he wanted to hear what made Harry blush so hard. “It was easier to let my frustration show instead of my attraction. Your scent drove me crazy from the moment I met you, but you have to marry royalty. It got – it still gets under my skin that I can’t – I’m not allowed to court you. ‘M sorry. Guess I came off as a knothead, huh?”

Louis frowned. “No, not really. Just a little closed off. Um, what did you mean my scent drove you crazy since we met?”

It was Harry’s turn to frown from lack of understanding. “I met your sisters before you, remember? I just expected your scent to be similar – fruity but easily blended into the background. But you smelled so sweet – like a violet vanilla snowfall – I thought I’d give my attraction away if I was friendlier.”

That still wasn’t making sense. “Did I smell different after my first heat?” 

Harry shrugged. “It was stronger after, but not different. Why?”

Louis’ mind was reeling, trying to recall some folklore Zayn used to tell him when he was young. “I didn’t have a secondary gender scent before my first heat, Harry. No omega does.”

“Yeah. I figured it was some random anomaly.”

“No,” Louis ran his hands through his curls. They got tangled halfway through, so he just let them rest there. “It’s not random.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure. Zayn said something years ago about this happening, but I forgot what he said it meant,” Louis frowned. “We’ll ask him about it later.”

“Okay,” Harry’s fingers ran down his backside, making him shiver. “Can we sleep now?”

Louis nodded, rolling off his lap so he could look at the betas. “I’m out of heat now. You can go.”

They all sighed in relief, standing on this shaky, old legs. “And Mr. Styles?”

“He’ll be staying here for today. After care,” Louis summed up. “Unless you want me to start sobbing in the middle of court?”

“No, your highness.” They filed out reluctantly.

“Finally!” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and rolled him over onto his back. “Alone at last!”

Louis grinned, savoring the feeling of his curls tickling his cheeks as Harry buried his nose into Louis’ neck. It was a little exhilarating that they’d grown close enough to each other that they didn’t have to ask to scent each other anymore. That thought also terrified him. Harry felt the same. He didn’t want this to end. But they weren’t the only two in this horrible game of the court.

“What are we going to do, Harry?”

Harry breathed, nipping lightly at his neck, right over the bond mark. “Easy. Bond you. Right now.”

Louis giggled, swatting at his head. “I’m being serious.”

Harry chuckled politely, but his smile was tired as he pushed himself up so they could look at each other. “So am I, Lou.”

“Y-you’re crazy. That’s more permanent than marriage.”

Harry leaned down and pecked his lips. “When I know, I know.”

Fear pulsed inside his stomach, immobilizing him until he blurted out, “Well, we can’t! Anyone who bonds the crown prince without a ceremony is killed before the bond can be nourished. Y-you can’t.”

There was a pinch between his eyes, as if he was sensing the emotions running through Louis at the moment. He probably was. Their inner wolves were as connected as they could be without bonding at this point. More so than Louis expected. “I know that. And I definitely freaked you out with the bond-talk. Let’s get some sleep and talk later, yeah?”

“Sorry,” Louis groaned, feeling the prickling of tears in his eyes again. He was disappointing his alpha. It wasn’t something he’d normally cry over, but his inner omega was controlling a lot of things right now. “Sorry. Uh. Just – it’s a lot. Nobody’s ever said that. Kind of hard to believe. Really hard to figure out how I feel about it.”

Two strawberry lips pressed onto his, kissing him slowly, with full intent. It was enough to send his worrying thoughts running, replaced with ones of desire and pleasure. Harry pulled back with a smile so bright you’d think he was looking at heaven itself. “Believe it, Louis,” Harry whispered, staring intently into his eyes. “Take all the time you need to figure out your feelings. I’m not going anywhere.”

The thing was, he kind of couldn’t wait. Eventually, his Mum would force him to choose someone to marry. He was to take the throne at his next birthday, and there was no way he could be unwed when he did so. They had six months. That was it. Six months to find a solution in a situation where there was none. 

“Almost sounds like you love me,” Louis tried for a lighthearted tone, but it was coated in nervousness. 

“I’d give up my life to protect you,” Harry mused. “I’d do anything to make you happy. And I find you incredibly attractive – both in personality and physique. Sounds like love to me.”

Louis couldn’t breathe. He swatted at Harry’s chest. “Stop making this sound so casual,” he huffed, turning his back to Harry, who immediately pulled him into his chest. 

“There’s nothing casual about my feelings for you, Lou. Never has been,” he said wistfully, in a way that made every nerve in Louis’ body want to give him everything he wanted.

. . .

Louis had a business dinner with their neighboring kingdom that evening. It was supposed to be a formality to renew their contract, but the entire royal family decided to come. They requested to stay a week for celebrations and getting to know the family better. 

Louis knew what it really was about. Word about his single-status had gotten around. Their eldest son had just turned fifteen and presented as an alpha on the same day. Technically, that made him an eligible suitor for Louis, even if the thought of kissing someone so young disgusted him. He was a late bloomer for alphas, as well, which spoke poorly about his strengths.

“Zayn, thank god you’re here,” Louis exhaled, rushing into his arms without warning. Zayn made a disgusted face and shoved him off. 

“You reek of Harry,” his nose scrunched. “Did you shower?”

Louis nodded. “Twice.”

“Wow,” Zayn snorted, moving to his closet to pull out a dark suit. “Jesus, Louis, did he try to mate you or something?”

“What? No. Why?” Louis’ hand flew to his neck, ensuring there was no gaping wound he’d somehow missed. Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling out a thick turtle-neck. 

“Quite the hickey. I guess it is on the other side of your neck, though,” Zayn sighed in what sounded like a wistful way. Before Louis could help himself, he launched himself into Zayn’s side. 

“Oooo somebody wants this with Paynooo!” Louis teased, earning a scowl from Zayn, but his lips were curling upward in a smile he tried to fight back. “That’s why you’re moping! Did he leave while I was out of commission? Poor Zayney.”

“You’re a menace,” Zayn sighed, intricate fingers running along the glossy buttons of the suit coat. “Come on. Let me do your hair.” Without warning, Zayn grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bench. His dainty fingers were perfect for artfully styling pieces of Louis’ hair to go in every direction. 

“Do you remember the myths about omegas your mum used to tell you?” Louis asked, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t give away how personal this question was to him.

“Sure. Why?”

“What was the one about omegas’ scents before they had heat? Like, if they had one. What did that mean?” Louis frowned, sure he asked it in a poor way. Zayn’s hands stilled momentarily, but they were moving all over his head seconds later. 

“Well, everyone that will have a scent always has a scent. It’s in your genes,” Zayn said slowly, his voice flowing well with his fingers. From the way he spoke, it sounded like he truly believed these myths. Maybe he did. They were told in a fairy-tale light when he was young, so Harry never believed them, but maybe he should. “Nobody can smell it on you until your inner wolf is woken.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed dejectedly. It wasn’t what he was looking for. There wasn’t much clarity behind that at all. Still, he met Harry two weeks before he got his heat. That was a big amount of time to him, but in biology, maybe it wasn’t.

“Why?” Zayn asked, this time sounding interested. That was rare. Zayn made it his personality to not care about anything. 

“Harry said he’s smelled my scent since we met, but we met two weeks before my heat came. I guess it’s close enough to make sense,” Louis shrugged, expecting Zayn to agree and move on to make-up. Instead, he spun Louis around and looked dead into his eyes. Zayn had pretty eyes. Very deep. “Wut?”

“That’s not normal. At all,” Zayn frowned, eyes moving as he searched his mind for something. His mouth dropped open when he found it. “Louis, how much do you believe in this shite?”

Louis breathed out heavily. “I dunno. Could be a lot. Really depends if it’s in my favor.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “That’s not believing. Get dressed.” He marched over to the bed and threw the clothes at Louis, not caring if they got wrinkled in the process. It was very unlike Zayn to do that. “Do you remember what I told you about a true mate?” Louis was too busy working his hair through the tiny turtleneck hole to do more than shake his head. “Well, we descended from wolves, right? Wolves mate for life, just like we do. It was rumored that when we were in the stage of transition – a werewolf, if you will – that they used their wolf halves to hunt down their true mates. True mates are a common thing anymore, otherwise we would have heard about this happening more, but it does happen. And these were mates were essentially made for the other – scents that combined so well together it was extremely difficult to get rid of it even before mating, far more in-tune to their emotional connection before mating than others, the ability to scent each other at any time in their life to search them out, and the ability to jumpstart secondary puberty because once you meet, why would you wait to mate and breed?”

Louis suddenly forgot how to breathe. Mentally, he ran over himself, trying to see if he could feel some extra presence within his inner omega wolf. It was the same heat as before, purring and perfectly complacent with where he was. In retrospect, maybe that was odd. His inner omega often got wound up with the idea of a mate being forced on him that it sent anxiety coursing through him. Lately, he hasn’t had those fears. He’s just been sure things would work out, even if he had no idea what that entailed. 

“If that’s true, Louis, then Harry is your true mate,” Zayn whispered in awe. “I never thought I’d see this, not with the decline in omega population. This is…a miracle, really.”

Louis clutched at his head, uncaring of the mess he was making with his hair anymore. It was miles in the past. “Fuckkk. Zayn, what am I going to do?”

Zayn gasped quietly to himself. “Oh god. I forgot. You have to marry a royal.”

“Yes,” Louis seethed. “That stupid, stupid rule. My father never believed in the myths, either, so I can’t even try to explain.”

Zayn squatted in front of him, holding his hands between his own. “Do you want to be with Harry? Did – I wasn’t aware you were even thinking about him.”

Louis snorted, shoving away and yanking on the dress pants for tonight. For every night. For the endless act. “I tried not to! I can’t, you know? I can’t think of anyone that way, but…it’s Harry. God, I’m screwed.”

There was a knock on the door. “Is Louis ready? It’s time to greet our guests!” Jay exclaimed from the other side. Louis groaned, smacking at his cheeks to wake himself up.

“Coming,” Louis mumbled, pulling as much energy as he could to his feet, moving toward the door. 

Zayn grabbed his arm before he could get to the door. “I don’t know if you’re screwed or not, but if anyone can think of a way out of this, it’s you and Harry. Tell him.”

“Zayn,” Louis gulped, pleading with his eyes for some compassion. “I can’t-,”

“He deserves to know.”

The shitty part was he was right.

. . .

Louis watched a chunk of roll fly across the table. The air was hot and thick, but it didn’t diminish the sounds of arguing. The prince who’d just presented as an alpha was named Stan. He was the one who threw the roll. It was directed at his younger brother, Jack, but it ended up hitting Phoebe in the face. Bad aim. Incidentally, she thought it was thrown by Daisy, so Phoebe hit Daisey, and then Mark slammed his hand on the table.

“Now that we are done behaving like children,” he shouted. The silence in the room could be seen. Nobody moved. “Let’s talk about our alliance. How are things on your end? Ships in high supply this year?”

The opposing, lower king named Simon sat up straighter, looking through the hands of Stan batting at Jack. “Yes. Extremely high. Our technology innovation has been on a rise, as well. We’ve even come up with a more effective way to collect oil.”

At this, Mark’s eyes gleamed with greed. Louis internally groaned. They had their own source of oil from the mountains, but it involved a slow process of obtaining it. Mark had been looking for ways to improve their technique for years. 

“Please, King Simon, we’d love to hear about it,” Mark said, spreading his hands across the table as if he were withholding the food until he got information. 

“That is exactly what we came here to discuss,” Simon began with a pleasant smile that slipped from his face when his eyes strayed to the end of the table near Louis. “Stan! Do not put potatoes on your brother! Manners!”

“Why? Something reeks. It’s got to be him,” Stan said as he cocked the spoon loaded with mashed potatoes back, aiming at Jack. Unfortunately, Jack was sitting beside Louis. 

“I don’t care,” Simon said, turning up full attention back on Mark. 

“It’s not me!” Jack said with a giggle, pointing a finger at Louis. “It’s him.”

There were only so many smells betas could sense. Residual heat scents should have only been on the list if it was the day before or last day of, but Louis didn’t know what rules to follow anymore. According to Zayn, the mix of his and Harry’s scents was strong enough to last for days. It would only make sense that it was strong enough for betas to smell. 

“As you are aware,” Simon said loudly. With a screech of his chair, he stood up and gestured down the table at Stan, who had leaned halfway over the table to openly get a wiff of Louis. He made a face, but nobody commented. “My eldest son has presented as an alpha recently. With crown Prince Louis being eligible, we thought to offer a generous proposal of the merging of our lower kingdom with yours, thereby extending your boundaries into the sea. This merger would, of course, include a marriage between our eldest children.”

“No!” Louis said, instantly clamping his hands over his mouth at the outburst. He politely stood up and smiled tersely. “My apologies for interrupting, but it is policy that these things be discussed between myself personally. I do, after all, have the final say.”

Mark cleared his throat. “However, we all have an input on the matter.” With a pointed look, Mark used his alpha voice. “Sit down, Louis.”

Louis had no choice but to sit painfully hard in the chair. He looked pleadingly at his mother. She pinched her lips together tightly before turning her attention back on the food. Wonderful, Louis thought, I am in this alone.

“Stan would be a perfect match for little Louis,” Simon said with an overly-pleased smile on his lips. It made the food settling in Louis’ stomach want to jump right back out.

“He’s quite young,” commented Mark.

“Stan is very mature for his-,”

Stan threw his head back and groaned so loudly it echoed in the enormous room. “Daddy, I don’t want to marry him. He smells bad.”

Louis scoffed, pushing back from the table with angry eyes. “Excuse you! That is highly inappropriate and-,”

“He just got out of heat.” It came from Jay and her kind eyes. Louis’ mouth dropped open, staring at her with horror. Talking about anyone’s scent was personal and considered socially unacceptable. It was something done in the days of oppressed omegas. Talking about his heat was even more so inappropriate. It was humiliating, as if the whole room could picture him begging for a knot. And there his mother was. Talking with essential strangers about it. “He has a heat partner, of course. He’s showered, but if it ended too late in the day, the smell lingers.”

“Mum!” Louis shouted, jumping to his feet again. “You just told my personal life to an ‘alpha’ who calls his father ‘daddy.’ What the fuck?”

“Is this how he always acts?” Asked the wife of Simon, whose name they never bothered to say. “I thought omegas were docile.”

Fizzy shoved her plate away from her roughly, standing up with an anger in her eyes that matched his own. “You absolute closed-minded fu-,”

Suddenly, Lottie stood up as well. “What my sister is trying to say,” she said with a pointed glare in Fizzy’s direction, “is that omegas are no different than anyone else. We all have personality. Considering my brother’s personal life was put unwillingly on display, I’d understand his reaction. As to the agreement, it seems neither of them are willing participants. Why don’t we work on the alliance and push this until they have both matured more?”

Louis knew Lottie had better self-control of her emotions than he did, but he’d only assumed she never vocalized her opinion at all in the face of large political discussions. Clearly, that wasn’t the case here. She held her ground far better than he did, and he’d been getting groomed on court politics since he was five. 

“Very well,” Simon nodded. “If you provide us more aircraft specialists, we could talk about giving you the mining blueprints.”

“That,” Mark said slowly, looking at Lottie with an impressed nod, “sounds splendid. We do have…”

Their conversation turned to a low buzz in Louis’ ears. As everyone settled into their seats, Louis focused on Jay, who was cutting her steak with more precision than needed. She pointedly did not look at his end of the table for the rest of dinner. Louis couldn’t eat another bite.

After dinner, the visiting family retired to their rooms. Stan held his nose as he walked past Louis, and nobody shook his hand. It was the most disrespected he’d ever felt in his life. 

Louis grabbed Lottie’s arm before she exited. “We need to talk.”

. . .

Louis left Lottie’s room with his mind spinning. He knew going in there that things would change at a rapid pace, but he hadn’t expected to leave there with a definitive plan. Even with a plan on paper, there were still obstacles to get through. All of them were his own to conquer, but it was all laid out for him. 

He just had to have the guts to do it. 

“Louis,” came a voice from over his shoulder. Louis jumped, spinning around to feel Harry grip his arms and survey him carefully. “Where have you been? You weren’t in your room. I thought you’d fallen from the balcony!”

None of his guards were allowed unaccompanied into his bedroom, not even Harry. There were lower-ranking guards that stood watch outside of his doors and periodically checked on him, but Harry never was one of them.

“If I did, it wouldn’t be an accident,” Louis said lowly, encouraging Harry to tighten his grip on his arms. “I’m kidding.” 

“It’s not funny,” Harry said, lower lip extending in a pout. “What’s wrong?”

Louis waved a hand, slipping out of Harry’s grip as he noticed people rounding the corner. Their plans depended on meticulous timing and conspicuousness. Having gossip surround them would only hinder his plan.

“I just kind of did something. Fancy a walk?” Louis walked with a brisk pace for the doors to the garden. The cold night air required more clothing than either of them had, but it was enough to calm his racing heart. Harry muttered something into his earpiece, alerting the guards of their whereabouts. It reminded Louis of the moment that started this all. With that in mind, he took a turn into the hedge maze. It used to give him a hint of claustrophobia, but now he felt like this was one of the few places he could finally breathe. 

He stopped them in a clearing that managed to get enough light from the palace that Louis could still see the green in Harry’s eyes. “Are we clear of any camera or mics?”

Harry took out the earpiece and glanced around. Louis had no idea what he was looking for, but he quickly nodded. Without waiting a second, Louis rushed at Harry and grabbed his face between his hands, sealing their lips together in a hungry, wet kiss. Harry’s lips were chapped in the cold, but it didn’t matter as their tongues slid along each other’s. Their bodies collided like magnets. 

When Louis pulled apart, he found he could only lean back because Harry’s hands held his hips tightly to his own. “What was that for?” Harry chuckled, smiling mystically down at Louis. 

“It was my way of telling you I want you,” Louis admitted, feeling the pricklings of nerves spread through his body. “More than anything. So.”

Harry scoffed, looking at Louis with joking eyes. “Well, not more than a few things. The crown, for one. Power, for-,”

“Shut up,” Louis said, eyes narrowing as he tried to portray how serious this was to him. “More than those, too.”

Harry’s smile fell away, melting like Louis’ heart felt it might do any moment now. “Don’t joke like that, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I want to be the high omega? Even if you could be up there ruling at my side?”

Harry pursed his lips, hands falling from Louis’ lips to run up and down his sides. The moon shone down on them, making his kissed-lips look a shimmering shade of red. His tattoo along his collarbones were peeking past his shirt. It was an exciting reminder that Louis may truly get everything he wanted in life. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked through a thick voice. 

Louis smirked, proud to have outwitted the clever Harry Styles. “I can’t tell you yet. I need to know you’re serious about mating first.”

Instantly, Harry grabbed his hand. “Extremely,” he said as his cheeks filled with red. “It feels like we already have at times. Like at the dinner tonight. God, I was so angry, Louis. I wanted to rip the balls off that child for an alpha.” His hands gripped him tighter, and his arms seemed to shake as he pulled Louis against his chest. It was an alarming yet comforting feeling. The post-heat possessiveness clearly affected them both today. 

“No matter what? Even if I didn’t have any royalty status? Poorer than a dog?” Louis asked, trying to keep his breath steady. Harry’s eyes scanned him over, as if he’d injured himself, meaning he sensed the fear in his voice. 

“Obviously. What’s this about?” 

Louis looked at the moon as he mentally prepared himself for the next question. It was a perfect crescent shape. He wondered if it could sense the severity of this moment. 

“One more question,” he said slowly, looking into the questioning green color of his eyes. They were so trusting, just waiting for Louis to deliver a deafening blow. “Do you want kids?”

Harry frowned, like he didn’t understand the question. When Louis didn’t clarify, he chuckled to himself. “Yes?”

“That didn’t sound sure.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I mean, I’ve always wanted kids. Tons of them. I love kids. I just don’t get how this is important right now.”

Louis rocked back on his heels, trying to find the right wording for this, but he really couldn’t. So, instead, he asked, “Good. Because I want you to get me pregnant.”

The sounds of the creatures roaming the maze hadn’t been loud before now. Crickets and owls and rodents scuttering could be heard, making this moment last for far too long. It was threatening to cut off air to Louis’ lungs. Harry continued staring at him like he’d grown a second head, completely oblivious. 

“I couldn’t have heard you right,” Harry laughed, releasing Louis to pace the ground in front of him. “You didn’t ask me to get you pregnant, right? That’s crazy, right? It’s asking for us both to be killed. It’s impossible, too. You’re on birth control. I – no. What did you actually ask?”

Louis followed his steps until he managed to corner Harry against the maze wall. “You heard correctly, but it’s not asking for death.” Harry’s jaw dropped open, eyes full of disbelief. “Look, if we mated, they would kill you. But if you got me pregnant, they couldn’t. That would make me an impure, unmated, single father ruler. The people would never take that. It would cause an uproar.”

“Yes, but they’re not going to just crown me as king!” 

Louis nodded, waiting for him to follow his line of thinking, but Harry only began pacing again. “You’re right. They won’t give it to either of us, actually. Even if we mated the moment they found out, word would get out that the future leaders bonded without the sacred ceremony. The only explanation for that would be the truth – a technical bastard child. So they’ll give the crown to Lottie and Niall.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Harry said, a scowl forming as he settled in front of Louis. “No. I won’t let you give up the throne for me. It’s stupid.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry’s eyes were wild, running between him, the hedges, and the sky, as if he were asking questions to it. “I could just stop taking the birth control.”

“Then I won’t knot you.”

“I bet I could make you.”

“Then I won’t help you through your heat,” Harry said, tossing his hands up in the air with an expectant look on his face. 

“You want someone else fucking me?” Louis said with a faux gasp. Harry’s glare deepened; he wasn’t amused. Louis let the question dangle in the air. It seemed to make Harry uncomfortable, which of course made Louis grin. 

“No,” he said under his breath. Finally, his eyes settled on Louis’, looking for something to latch on to. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly,” Louis smirked, hands reaching around Harry’s waist to pull them together. His skin was hot, and it somewhat quelled the pressing urge to scent him. “I know it’s really early for us. I mean, is there even an us? I think so. I want there to be, at least.”

“It’s fast.” Harry nodded, eyes blown wide as he breathed out deeply. “This isn’t just us bonding, though. We – we’d have a baby, Lou. A baby. That’s big.” The thought of it made his whole body flush. With a nod, his eyes closing, and he rested his head against Harry’s chest. His heart was racing, just like Louis’. “Is this really what you want? To leave your luxurious life here and start a family with me?”

Louis looked up, finding these words easier to say than the ones before. “Yes,” he breathed. “More than anything. This lifestyle isn’t what I want – it’s oppressing and demeaning. It’s tasking and cruel. This isn’t just about choosing you as my mate, Haz, though I still would argue that’d be enough. It’s about getting to live the life I want.”

Harry’s fingers tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, making his face hot enough to fight the cold. A smile broke out, one so beautiful it was brighter than the stars in the sky. “Good,” Harry said. “So how are we doing this?”

. . .

In the next month, Louis hardly left the palace grounds. Mostly, he spent time with Lottie, giving her all the information that had been passed to the crown prince that he hadn’t been allowed to share. He’d also been in contact with Niall, making sure he was prepared to be king. He was intimidated, but he also had been preparing for that his whole life. Mostly, he was excited because he’d finally get to mate with Lottie. It was heartwarming. 

To Lottie’s insistence, he gathered and sold his best jewelry that he’d hopefully not need to wear anytime soon. He put it in Harry’s bank account. Lottie made him swear a thousand times Harry would go through with it. Even Niall had concerns. It was enough money to live off of for years. Louis understood their concerns. He was more concerned with himself for having no qualms about it. 

The only issue was the birth control. 

There were many forms of birth control, but Louis was luckily only on the pill. Zayn was in charge of making sure he took it every morning, and he’d definitely be fired for failing to do his job when the news got out. 

“Zayn,” Louis said the morning after he talked with Harry. “How are you and Liam?”

Zayn tugged against his hair. “You never ask about my personal life. What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything!” Louis gasped. Zayn looked at him unpleasantly in the mirror. “Maybe one thing. A tiny thing, really.”

“Which is?”

“How are you and Liam?” 

Zayn groaned, tossing his head back before spinning Louis around. “We’re great.”

“Gonna bond?”

“That would require me to officially present. We both know I haven’t yet. Probably not for a while,” Zayn said with a hardening expression in his eyes. “Eventually. Why? Want to take him back? He gets moody.”

Louis snorted. “No. I was just wondering if you ever thought about…working for him.”

Zayn’s eyebrows raised. He caught him off guard, but Louis didn’t know if that was good or bad. “Why? Do you want me to leave?”

Louis tossed his hands in the air, moving to sit on the bed and look over his outfit for today. He wasn’t being paraded around on dates, so it was a much more relaxing than the previous month. “No,” he said. “Kinda.”

“What?” Zayn said loudly, jumping out of his chair to stand in front of Louis. “Why? I-,”

“I’m leaving, Zayn.” Louis blurted it out without thinking. Both of their eyes grew wide, and Louis immediately waved his hands in the air. “I mean – well, I need your help to leave.”

“Leave?” Zayn asked in utter disbelief. “Where the fuck would you go? You’re supposed to take the throne! I – what?”

Louis sighed. He was quickly growing tired of explaining this plan. “I’m going to give Lottie the throne. She and Niall will rule, and I’m going to live with Harry. I don’t expect to be part of the royal family anymore or I’d offer you a job with us. I was hoping you’d be ready to move in with Liam…because if you help me, there’s a chance you’ll be fired.”

Zayn looked away, angry and still. His gaze was on the window where there was snow falling. Winter had quickly come upon them. Louis loved it. “What do I need to do?”

Louis blinked, shocked he’d even asked. “Um, you’d need to let me skip my birth control every day this month.”

“That’s stupid. You’ll get pregnant for – oh! Getting pregnant? That’s your plan?” Zayn asked in awe. Louis nodded. “You’re sure you want that? It’s not just because that may be your only way out of the crown?”

Louis bit his lip. “It is the only way, but I’m not upset about it. I mean, it’ll be half of Harry and me. It’s exciting when I think about it like that. And I’ll be a good parent. I want this.”

Zayn frowned. “Yeah, but do you love Harry?”

“What does that have to do with-?”

“Everything,” Zayn supplied, sitting beside Louis with an air of all-knowing. “Look. I’ll help you. Liam will be happy to hear I’ll live with him. And I think you and Harry are legit true mates. But. I have a condition.”

Louis smiled up at Zayn, hoping it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Which is?”

“You figure out if you love Harry and tell him before you bond. Once you do, obviously you’ll feel like you love him, so it won’t be legit.” Zayn grasped his hand between his own. “I don’t know Harry well, but we’ve talked while you’re in heat. He needs to know that not just your inner omega loves him or it really may crush him.”

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He’s surprisingly sensitive, isn’t he? Fine. I promise.”

Zayn seemed relieved, looking at Louis with a hidden grin. “You’re going to get a tattoo, also, right?”

“Obviously.”

With Zayn throwing the pills away, Louis was on track to have the perfect plan. With his birthday, and consequently Christmas, coming up, Louis spent all month organizing a big fundraiser. If it was his last time acting as a royal with all their money to spend, he wanted to make it grand. So he decided to go to the poorest part of their kingdom and organize a gift drive, a winter fair, and a visit to their kingdom’s biggest orphanage on Christmas eve before he headed home. 

It would have gone smoothly without the snow. 

He flew there with Harry and two other guards. He’d given Zayn the holiday off. One of the guards was Benson, which was relieving. The other guard was a beta he’d never met before, but she was quiet the whole flight. If Benson was suspicious of anything between them, he didn’t show it when Harry sat next to Louis throughout the entirety of the flight. It was a bumpy one, and it was snowing by the time they landed. There was already a thick layer of snow on the ground, which meant they must have cleared the runways. Even though they’d landed without an issue, it worried Louis. They easily could have hit a spot of ice. 

“Alright?” Harry’s voice surprised him. For a moment, Louis forgot he was beside him. He forgot where they were. 

“This is near your home,” Louis frowned, unsure how he’d forgotten to mention this before. “Thirty minutes from it.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He looked out the window wistfully, making Louis’ heart ache with guilt. He felt horrible. He shouldn’t have made him come here without giving him a chance to visit his family. 

“You could take a day off. The orphanage shouldn’t be much of a threat. Spend Christmas eve with your family,” Louis said, voice wobbly with nerves. Harry talked about missing his family a lot, but whenever Louis suggested he take some days off to see them, he declined and left no room for debate. He’d been almost angry, which was more unlike Harry than anyone. 

“On your birthday?” Harry asked, eyes turning down. He pulled away from Louis slightly, looking at him like he wasn’t sure he was seeing him properly. 

“I’ll manage.”

Harry snorted, looking into the aisle impatiently, as if that would speed up the process. Louis scowled, nudging Harry to get his attention back on him, but he didn’t turn. “My job is to stay with you. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Disappoint me? Haz, that’s silly. I-,”

“Let’s go,” Harry interrupted, standing up to grab their bags. He didn’t give Louis a chance to carry anything more than his phone. When they left the plane, the paps were standing by the walkway, getting as many pictures of Louis as possible. While he didn’t plan on answering any questions, there was free time while waiting for them to load their bags, so he began to speak to a reporter asking about the event. Before he got more than a few words out, Harry stepped in his path and pushed him closer to the case. “The prince cannot answer questions at this time. Thank you.”

This was a normal reaction from Harry when Louis was being rushed somewhere or asked inappropriate questions, but it was completely uncalled. Louis waited in the car until Harry got in to smack his arm. 

“I don’t know what is up with you, but you need to chill out. He was talking about the gift drive! We need people to donate!” Louis exclaimed, eyes blazing as he stared at Harry’s tense form. 

“He was checking you out,” Harry muttered. “And we are on a tight schedule. You have the fundraiser tonight.”

“People check me out all the time, Harry,” Louis said with an eyeroll. “We had time.” Harry gave a forced apology, most likely because he knew he had to with the two guards sitting in the back. His irritation was starting to seep toward Louis, so he muttered something under his breath, forgetting about Harry’s alpha hearing. “Better get out of this pissy mood by the fundraiser.”

Harry released a heavy sigh, eyes focusing on the road with no deviation. Harry’s hands gripped the steering wheel so firmly his knuckles were white. Dread settled inside Louis, and it would have felt very foreign if he couldn’t sense the shift in Harry’s scent. It turned from its usual, calming mountain air scent into one much more bitter and oppressing, making Louis squirm in his seat. Harry was beyond pissed, but Louis couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. 

Louis turned on the music and stared out the window for the rest of the drive. Today was exciting, and he refused to let Harry ruin it. 

. . .

Aside from Harry hovering over him all night, Louis felt the fundraiser went well. It lasted late into the night, though. They were all staying in a grand suite with two bedrooms. When Harry began to follow Louis into the bedroom, he turned around holding each door in hand and smiled sweetly at him. “Have a good night of work, lads.”

Then, Louis slammed the doors shut. He caught sight of Harry’s face as he did so. It was a mix of exhaustion and shock, but it quickly morphed into anger. 

He got a call from his mum, and normally, he’d avoid answering it, but he also got a text from Harry with a bunch of question marks. Talking to his mum, surprisingly, sounded better. “Hello, Mum.”

“Louis,” she said. “How are you? How was the fundraiser?”

“Good, good,” Louis said. “It was unbearably posh, of course, but it went well. We got more than I expected. I told the charity to buy more provisions to give out tomorrow.”

“That’s great to hear,” Jay said slowly, as if she was musing over something. Louis didn’t like the sound of that. He began to slowly undress. “And you’re coming home tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis said as he yanked off his shirt. “It will be late, though. Around seven.”

“On your birthday, too,” she sighed. “I hate that you have to spend it alone.”

Louis shrugged. He wasn’t planning on spending it alone, but if Harry kept acting this way, he probably was going to. “Harry and I are friends, so it’s not bad. Benson is pretty cool, too. Kind of a stickler, though.”

Jay laughed, but it didn’t sound genuine. She had another reason for calling, and that made him nervous. “Yes. I heard he got on you for changing your social media password on them.”

“Had to keep them on their toes.”

“Quite the prankster,” Jay mused. “I didn’t think you’d keep me on my toes, not this close to you taking the throne.”

Louis stopped moving with his pants around his knees. “What do you mean?”

“Why is your birth control in the trash, Louis?” 

His eyes went wide. Stupid Zayn. He was supposed to flush them down the toilet or bury them in the dirt. Anything but the trash. “I-,” There was a knock on the door, so Louis took it as an escape. “Come in. One second, Mum.”

The door opened, and Harry entered with a gravely expression. “You might want to see this text from Lottie,” he said, extending the phone out to him. Louis couldn’t read it from the bed, so he waved him inside. 

“Thank you, Benson. Close the door on your way out,” Louis said, pointing to his phone. Harry seemed to get the message because he closed the door extra loud before silently moving to his side. 

Lottie’s text to Harry read: mum found your birth control. tell her it makes you sick. I threw up on it for a week.

He loved Lottie so much. “Got me food. Pancakes.”

“For dinner? Not healthy,” Jay said, but her attention wasn’t placed there. “The pills, Louis?”

“Yeah,” he said. “They made me really sick last month. Harry said he wouldn’t knot me during heats, so I figured it was fine.”

Jay exhaled deeply, but Louis watched as Harry picked up his clothes, smelling them briefly before folding them. He really was weird at times. “That’s not up to either of you to decide. We trusted him the one time because it was a last resort. Eventually, he will slip up.”

“Mum. I was throwing up every night. I was moody, too. Come on.”

Harry watched him analytically. The silence in the room was stifling. “You should have told the doctor. We can try different doses. It’s not just for protection. The pill ensures your heat comes at the same time every month. I really don’t like you being so far away now. It’s only six days before your scheduled heat, and-,”

“Don’t worry, Mum. I feel fine, just a little tired from the event. I’ll get home tomorrow with plenty of time to spare,” Louis promised. Harry sat on the bed now, directly beside him.

“Good,” she said. “I’ve ordered some knot-proof condoms. Don’t want any hiccups.”

“Of course,” Louis said, but his head was hardly with the conversation anymore. No. They couldn’t use condoms, not if he wanted to get knocked up. “Thanks, Mum. Always looking out for me.”

Jay chuckled warmly. “I really shouldn’t have to at your age, Louis, but you’ll always be my baby.” It hurt his heart to hear. There was a good chance she’d never talk to him again if he got pregnant. She’d take it as a personal betrayal. “Get some sleep. Happy birthday, by the way.”

Louis glanced at the hotel clock and smiled to himself. It was 12:01 – officially his birthday. “Thanks, Mum. Love you. Goodnight.”

He ended the call and flopped back on the bed. When he managed to get a pillow in his hands, he screamed into it. “She’s getting knot-proof condoms, but only for this time. It’s okay. We can try again during your next heat,” Harry said, nudging his leg. Louis removed the pillow and glared. 

“She’s going to find to be much more vigilant this time. I wouldn’t put it past her to have the doctor give me more permeant birth control,” Louis rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Fuck. It’s rare, but maybe if we had sex tonight…”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back behind him. He’s showered already, and he smelled absolutely divine. Louis hadn’t forgotten his sour mood earlier, and he was decently sure it was still there, but it didn’t stop him from wanting him. “It wouldn’t be smart to risk Benson and Jess ratting us out for such a slim risk.”

Louis huffed, sitting up completely in hopes of finding a solution. “Well it doesn’t sound like you have any better ideas. Great help you are!”

The green in his eyes darkened as his hand wrapped around Louis’ ankle. With one firm yank, Louis was pulled down the bed, and then Harry hovered over him dangerously. “You’re a real arse sometimes, Louis. Did you know that?”

“Obviously,” Louis said, scrunching his nose in spite, but the words hit his heart like stabs of ice. He knew he got under people’s skin, but he didn’t think he got this far under Harry’s. “Whatever. Who cares if we never get to bond? No big deal.” Prideful sarcasm dripped from his voice, cold and yearning to hurt.

Harry’s eyes softened, but only slightly. He still had a firm grip on his leg, and his eyes had a haze over them. It reminded him distinctly of their time together during his heats, but Louis couldn’t recall why. “Come on, Lou-,”

Louis held up a hand, turning away from Harry with exhaustion. “Not now, Harry. I’m tired and going to bed.”

Harry gave an irritated whine from the back of his throat when Louis jerked his leg free and crawled up the bed. In a prissy haste, Louis threw back the covers and climbed inside, leaving his back to Harry, which he knew he wouldn’t like, but he really didn’t care at this point. 

“We need to figure out what we’re going to-,”

“Harry!” Louis shouted, suddenly uncaring who heard. He sat up, and embarrassingly felt the hot heat of tears in his eyes. “You’ve been a jerk all day. I just got my whole life taken away from me. And it’s me birthday. All I want to do right now is cry. Alone - because you’re the biggest reason I need to cry. So get the fuck out of my room.”

He threw the blanket over his face as he buried his head into the pillow. Silent tears streamed freely from his eyes. His heart ached painfully, like someone had a hand on it and wouldn’t stop squeezing. It was at least ten minutes before the door opened and closed. Louis didn’t have the energy to see if Harry came back inside or not. He cried himself to sleep with the crushing weight of defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer had to get repaired, but I am back with a new chapter! I also decided to write an epilogue so there will be 6 parts to this. Never meant for it to be so long, but ohh well.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! I enjoy all your comments - even if I am horrible at replying to them! What do you all think will happen next???


	4. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people cause problems, Louis struggles to find another way out.

The bedroom doors were open when Louis woke up, which was unusual. Louis rubbed his eyes, peering into the living room. Benson was scanning something on his laptop, but Jess wasn’t present, and neither was Harry.

It was only when a muffled snore came from his right that Louis found Harry. It made him jump. Harry rested nearly upright in the chair beside the bed. His neck was propped up against his hand, and his legs were crossed. It looked extremely painful. Harry had a bad back, too. Louis felt a little guilty. Then again, they couldn’t have shared a bed either way. It was Harry’s own stupid fault for pulling the doors open and sleeping in a chair. He just couldn’t figure out why.

When Louis began to get up, Harry jerked awake. He winced, rubbing his neck, but then he looked up and smiled. It was tense, and tired, but the dimple showed clearly, tugging at his heart. “Happy birthday, Louis.”

Again, Louis looked into the living room. Benson was the only one there, so he wearily patted the spot beside him while rubbing his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow, checking to ensure it was okay, and then he gratefully fell into bed. Louis didn’t bother speaking; he was still mad. However, he wanted birthday cuddles, so he scooted next to him and tucked his face into Harry’s chest.

“Hmm. You smell good. It’s like crack.”

Harry’s fingers ran through his mess of hair. “Have you done crack?”

“No,” Louis said, voice muffled against Harry’s skin. He was so warm it almost burned. The birds on his chest seemed to watch Louis protectively, and he relished in that thought. “How’s your back?”

Harry snorted. “Not my brightest idea. I just couldn’t leave you in here all alone.” It was a weird way of saying he missed him, but Louis took it. “I’m really sorry, Lou. I’ve been a right prat lately.”

“You think?” Louis asked with sarcasm lacing his voice. Harry gave him a little shake, making him smile. At least they had this. At least he had one birthday of (almost) waking up in Harry’s arms. “Are you okay? This isn’t like you.”

Harry groaned, pulling back so their eyes met. The whites of his eyes had stress-induced red in them, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He couldn’t tell if he got any sleep at all, really.

“You know when small things piss you off? Things that shouldn’t, but they do for no reason?” Harry asked. “I’ve been like that for the past two days. Probably today, too. I shouldn’t take it out on you, though.”

Louis frowned, scooting close enough to slot their legs between each other’s. His hands ran down Harry’s delicate cheek bones. “It’s okay. I’ll try not to take it to heart.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I have my rut in a few weeks. I’ve never been this irritated so early on, but it feels similar to how I get, especially when I know I can’t have the one thing I’ll be craving most during it.”

For whatever reason, that made Louis smile. It was a little flattering knowing how much they affected each other. To this point, he really wondered if it was only him feeling the effects of having a true mate. “Think it’s because we’re true mates?”

Harry pulled Louis closer, a possessive pout on is red lips. “Yes. Half of me wants to just steal you away right now until it passes.”

Louis smirked, but it wasn’t whole-hearted. “We really may have to do something like that if we can’t get me pregnant.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “I want to knock you up though,” he said, almost to himself. “You’d look beautiful full of my pups.”

Louis’ eyes closed as a wistful smile formed. He could imagine it now. Hearing Harry’s desire made it so much more tempting. He wanted to create something of pure love between them. “’Stealing’ me would be too risky. If we slipped up at all, they’d kill you.” Harry tucked his nose into Louis’ neck and inhaled deeply, scenting him without hesitation. Louis gasped, not expecting the wave of calm and desire that flooded over him. “Hazza,” he whined. “Now I have to shower.”

Harry looked up, a little surprised with himself. He shook his head. “Sorry. I didn’t want you to be stressed today. It’s your birthday,” Harry said, smiling softly. He seemed more stressed than Louis was. Louis began to protest that there was no way he couldn’t be stressed, but he cut him off with a kiss to his lips. His lips were firm against his, reminding Louis of how badly he wanted Harry. He licked into his mouth just enough to make Louis whimper before he pulled back. “Let me worry about this. I’ll fix it, Lou. You’ve done everything up to now. Let me take care of you for once.”

Louis smiled weakly, wishing they could have just kept kissing. “I suppose. Gotta be an omega sometimes, huh?”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, pecking his lips once more. “Alright. We need showers. Separately. You have a big day, love.”

He had no idea how true that statement was.

. . .

The drive to the orphanage may have been short, but it was the scariest drive Louis had ever experienced. The snow never seemed to have stopped. If anything, it was denser than before. The streets, luckily, were quite clear. Nobody seemed to be traveling on Christmas eve. They nearly froze simply walking inside. Harry insisted on him wearing his coat along with his own. It was ridiculous, but he put up with it. When they got to the orphanage, the pile of gifts around the tree in the lobby area was quite a sight.

“Oh wow,” Louis breathed. “This is amazing.” He walked around the tree, and his heart was in his throat. There were so many gifts for these kids that would get nothing otherwise. “Where are the kids?”

The orphanage director greeted him, asking if they could get him anything, but he declined. “They’re finishing up morning chores. We have you scheduled to read to them for an hour first, eat lunch with them, and then let them all open a gift.”

Louis nodded, an excited smile slipping onto his face. “And tomorrow they’ll all get four gifts each. Have they been wrapped and named?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’d like to fund a Christmas dinner for them, as well, if that’s alright. Now how far along are you all on the big brother/big sister plans? Do you have a lot of volunteers?”

This was the only part of his job he would miss. As the kids came running in, screams erupted from their throats. It warmed his heart to see them running at him with full speed, even if it was a little scary. He dropped down and let them dog pile on him. Most thanked him for the gifts. Plenty seemed star stuck. It was weird to be a star in their eyes.

“Let him breathe, kids!” Called the director. “Gather around and let Prince Louis read you a story.”

For the next hour, he read to them. There were kids of all ages. It was a little young of a book for the older kids, most likely, but they payed attention regardless. After, he answered their many questions until lunch was ready. They had interesting questions. Not a single one of them was dirty, either, even from the teenagers. It was a nice relief compared to the questions the press often asked them. The most invasive question was only if he had a crush on sometime. With a glance to where he expected Harry to be, he said he did, but Harry wasn’t there. He was at the window, looking outside while talking fervently into his cell phone.

Louis paid him no mind. Their lunch was the bland food the kids normally had. It tasted like cardboard. He didn’t know if there was decent nutritional value in it or not. If he had to stay in court longer, that would be his next mission.

Watching them open their gifts all at once was better than his own childhood Christmases. They tore into the gifts like they needed it to survive. And not a single one of them had a sour face. Not at all.

Louis was a little broken hearted to leave. Maybe he’d be able to visit them after he left. Maybe he could make it into a job. While the paps got to attend the gift opening and asked Louis a few questions, there were none of them outside on his walk to the car. It would have been odd had there not been snow halfway up his calves. Mouth gaping wide – then shut because his throat was drying out from the torrential wind – he looked at Harry, who only shoved him faster toward the car.

“Change of plans,” he said once everyone had stopped shivering inside the car. “The pilots said a small plane or helicopter could take off, but I don’t like it. The blizzard is too strong. It’s too risky, and I eventually got the king and queen to agree.”

“Really?” Louis asked, voice rising with hope. It was the first time he consciously knew he didn’t want to return home. Out here, he had the freedom to touch Harry and (hopefully) not get ratted out.

Harry nodded, expression firm, though Louis didn’t know why. Jess was directly behind him. “We didn’t feel comfortable going back to a very public and populated hotel with Louis’ heat near and such few guards with us. So,” he said, clearing his throat and looking out to the road that he began driving on. “I offered up my family’s home. It’s new and large enough to house us all for an extended period of time. We have no clue when this storm will pass.”

Jess and Benson groaned, most likely out of having to spend Christmas on the job, so Louis turned around with sympathetic eyes. “I’m sorry you have to work on Christmas.”

“Neither of us were going home,” Benson shrugged. “But Christmas with our friends would have been nice.”

Louis winced. This was the best news for him, but it did become costly for them. “Well, I doubt it will require too much surveillance. Right Harry? They can think of it as a sort of paid vacation.”

Harry hummed, eyes glancing at Louis, whose body was still contorted around the seat to look in the back. “Sit back in your seat. The roads are terrible,” Harry said, waiting until Louis sat correctly in his seat to continue. “The only people who know we’ve changed plans are Louis’ immediate family. The police are ensuring nobody follows us. So I am confident we’ll be very safe. I’ll personally be staying close to Louis, so running regular electronic surveillance is the only thing I’ll require. It can be done from your phones, so yes, think of it as a vacation. We’ll be in a small town, but feel free to do whatever you like.”

They didn’t offer any more complaints, so Louis spared a glance at Harry. His face was concentrated on the road, which was steadily getting worse as they went. Louis, however, couldn’t fight off the smile any longer.

“I get to meet your mum. I get to meet your sister.”

If he looked hard enough, Harry was fighting one of his own smiles.

. . .

It was dark by the time they got there. The house was tucked away among a snow-coated forest. The closest neighbors were over a mile away, and the house itself was far grander than he’d been expecting. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who’d claimed he grew up poor.

“It was a gift from your mum,” he said without needing prompted. “Your mother felt my mum should have all the wealth of any other omega.”

Louis’ heart warmed. Most of the time, he loved his mum. He got the best traits from her. “As she should.”

Anne, his mum, greeted them at the doorway. She was beautiful, dressed in a warm vest. Normally, Louis would be expected to go first, but this was Harry’s home, so he grabbed his own bag and followed the guards inside.

“Harry! My baby!” Anne said, arms wrapping tightly around Harry and pulling him close. It made him smile all the way out to his eyes, which was a rarity in the last two days. His rut clearly was getting to him. “Oh my gosh! And you must be prince Louis! I’ve been dying to meet you for ages.”

Louis offered up a nervous smile and let himself be pulled into her arms. She smelled of a faint, sweet omega that had aged out of birthing years. It was a comforting smell. He had no idea how much she actually knew about him. Most of him wanted her to know everything about Harry and himself, but it was also a terrifying thought. He’d never met anyone’s parents before. He never had anyone before.

“Yes! I’ve heard so much about you, Mrs. Twist,” Louis said, squeezing her hands momentarily before letting them drop. He hoped his smile wasn’t so large it was scary. Fizzy said he got like that at times. “Thank you so much for offering up your home during the holidays. I hope we’re not intruding.”

Anne looked at him with a squint. “Hmm. Too polite, you are. We’ll work on that. It’s no bother at all. We’re happy to have you! Come along and I’ll show you all to your rooms.”

The house somehow had a cozy feel to it. The design was very open, but the décor was homey. Benson and Jess both took their own guest room, and Louis was given Harry’s room. It wasn’t filled with childhood things of his, unfortunately. They must have moved recently. It was moved in, but only barely. It was, however, accommodated for ruts, which also meant it was accommodated for heats. Sound and scent proof.

In case he got his heat. Which he was kind of praying for.

“I can’t kick Harry out of his room,” Louis turned to Anne instantly. Harry had stopped into Gemma’s room, so it was only the two of them now. “I really don’t mind the-,”

“Louis.” Anne gave him an impish smile as she shut the door and sat on the bed, motioning for him to do the same. “Harry’s told me about you two.”

“Oh?” Louis squeaked, blush rising to his face. Anne nodded excitedly. It was kind of alarming. He wondered just how much he told her of their plans.

“Yes. True mates,” she said with a wistful sigh. “I never thought I’d see a pair before, and now my own little boy…”

Louis scratched the back of his head, muttering under his breath. “He’s really not that little.” Anne grinned impishly at him. “So he believes in it? It’s just…he was so calm when I explained my theory.”

Anne frowned, taking his hand and patting it. “As much as I taught my kids about omegas, I only briefly taught them about the old ways of life. I grew up assuming true mates were factual. It was quite a shock to find out most believes it was myth, and I didn’t want them to get teased for believing in something everyone else didn’t. After you reminded him of it, Harry called me, and it sounds he believes in it as much as I do. Or more.” They were quiet for a time, Louis fiddling with his hands. There were a lot of thoughts racing through his mind. He wished he could silence them. “Do you?”

“Hmm?” Louis asked, looking up to see Anne watching him intently. “Oh. Yes. I knew them as myths, but there’s no denying it, really. The early scent. The early heats.”

“And the emotional bond?” Anne asked. “How is that? Stressful at times, I imagine.”

“What do you mean?”

Anne ran a hand through his hair, admiring the color. Louis could practically see the images of a child with mixed features of Harry and Louis in her head. He often had them, too. “True mates can normally sense the other’s feelings, even before bonding. They tend to leak into your own feelings. If you focus hard enough, you can ‘send’ your feelings on to him. It was designed to keep each other calm when needed, but its strong enough between true mates that it can cause a physical reaction at times.”

He knew he was good at picking up Harry’s feelings, and Harry definitely was good with him, but he never thought about taking it a step further. “Like…even if I wasn’t in danger, I could send him fear and get all protective alpha-y?”

Anne nodded. “Yes, though I wouldn’t advise that. Harry is uncharacteristically aggressive when he’s protective. Like when he’s near his rut? I love him, but he’s unbearable. Then again, with an omega – his true omega – he may be different.”

“Good to know.”

Anne patted his cheek softly before standing. “I’m so excited to have you here, Louis. I understand you and Harry must keep things secret, so he’ll be taking the couch while you’re here. However, if the lock happens to get jammed…well you may help out my baby’s cranky back.”

Louis’ cheeks flamed red. Harry had a cool mum. He knew she was kind and inspiring, but he never mentioned she was cool. While his own mum knew what was going on during his heats, she’d be scandalized to hear what Anne was implying, even if they were out of royalty.

“Goodnight, love. And happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Louis said. With that, she disappeared out the door. Louis fell back on the bed, pondering her words. The idea of sending an emotion out to Harry was tempting, and the only one he could possibly think of was lust. Naturally, he let his hand fall to his dick, palming it and thinking of when his heat would finally hit – the way Harry would hold him tight and give him commands, all leading up until he finally fucked him so hard Louis began to cry. He’d kiss his tears away and making Louis’ body feel engulfed in flames.

Suddenly, the door burst open, jolting Louis out of his thoughts. Harry stood in the doorway, hand clamped tightly around the knob as he stared at Louis. “Haz,” Louis said, hand flying from his pants. “Find Gemma?”

“I’m here!” The airy voice came from behind Harry. “Would you move out of the way, you big possessive bear?”

Louis’ eyes widened as he scrambled off the bed, discretely tucking his half-hard member away. It didn’t seem to change the glazed look in Harry’s eyes at all, really. Nevertheless, he let Gemma slip under his arm and into the room. She was a beautiful beta, which Louis was grateful for. He surely had sent pheromones into the air, even in that short time, but a beta wouldn’t be able to smell them.

“Ohmygosh!” Gemma flung herself around Louis so tightly his lungs were screaming in pain. “I’ve heard so much about you! Welcome to the family.” She whispered the last part with a wink, making Louis grin and glance at Harry. He gave a sheepish smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Thank you,” Louis said, offering a smile that he hoped met her standards. “It’s great to meet you, too. Harry talks about you a lot.”

“He better,” she said, placing her hands proudly on her hips. “I practically raised him, I swear.”

“Get off it, Gemma!” Harry said from inside the bathroom. “You tortured me as a kid. Still do.”

Louis smirked, nudging Gemma as he said, “You deserve it now, so I’m sure you deserved it then.”

Gemma snickered, jumping off the bed and kicking the door shut before bouncing back beside Louis. Harry came out of the bathroom with a pouting face, and before Louis could stop him, Harry wrapped Louis in his arms and fell on the bed with him. He let out a screech, trying to squirm out of his grasp for the sake of Gemma, but she continued laughing, so eventually, Louis settled in Harry’s lap, arms crossed and digging his bum harshly into his body.

“Like I said. You deserve it,” Louis said. He looked to Gemma with a twinkle in his eye. “What methods got to him the most? This is vital information for my future.”

“Heyy,” Harry whined, resting his chin on his elbow. He had a heavy head. “Why would you torment me? I treat you well.”

“Except when you made him cry last night,” Gemma said before slapping a hand over her mouth. “Sorry! Wasn’t supposed to know that.” Louis craned his neck, looking up at Harry skeptically. He’d called his sister about making him cry. For some reason, it settled nerves in his stomach. He’d been an absolute arse, but at least he knew it. “Harry gets a one-track mind near his ruts. Can’t be as self-aware as normal. I had to rudely remind him of that.”

“I said I was sorry,” Harry mumbled, lips ghosting against Louis’ skin. It made him shiver at the touch. It also wasn’t helpful that Harry’s dick was slowly growing firm against his bottom. “Still really early to be like this.”

“About that,” Louis said, looking between the two and stopping himself. “Uh, does she know…?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Mum and her know everything. They won’t tell a soul.”

“Promise. The only people I talk to are Harry and Mum,” Gemma said, motioning for Louis to continue.

“Well, your mum said something interesting earlier.” Louis frowned. In theory, it was a good plan, but the moment he suggested it, he was terrified that he would fail. “About an emotional bond between us.”

Gemma offered him a sympathetic smile. “Terrible, innit? Have to share his whiney emotions all the time. I’d kill myself.” A low growl came from Harry, just loud enough for Louis to pick up on. Gemma looked at him oddly. “It’s a joke, Harry.”

“I know,” he said tensely. “Go on, Lou.”

That name sent heat coursing through his body again. It didn’t help that Harry’s hands were placed on his thighs, running up and down them lightly. “Um,” he said, clearing his throat to get his thoughts to focus again. “I thought maybe you could trigger my heat. It’s in days away already. We’d have to stay here, but my mum would have to understand. And then…I’d get pregnant.” Hopefully. He’d hopefully get pregnant. It was unheard of for omegas to go through a heat getting knotted without any birth control and not get pregnant, but it would be Louis’ luck.

Gemma frowned. “Um, are you sure you want to risk triggering his rut early?”

Harry sighed, and Louis caught the look he sent Gemma. “It’s two weeks away. Even his mum approved of the time between his heat and my rut.”

Gemma didn’t look convinced as she looked airily at her nails. “Alright. All I’m saying is based off your behavior, I’d bet you would have better luck triggering his rut before your heat, Louis.”

“My behavior is fine!” Harry exclaimed, tightening his hold on his thighs. It made Louis wince and dig back into him. Harry frowned, looking at his hands and releasing his hold completely. “Sorry.”

“Well, we don’t have any other option. Even if only his rut is triggered, there would be a decent chance of getting pregnant,” Louis mused. “We just have to get around Benson and Jess.”

“Leave that to me and Mum,” Gemma said with such a sure smile it made Louis believe she could do it. Hope surged within him, but it fell away as Gemma glanced worriedly between them. “Louis, you do know Harry has very little control during rut, right?”

“Gemma, please,” Harry said, voice pleading and weak. It was very unlike Harry. Louis glanced between the worried siblings and crossed his arms impatiently.

“All I’m saying is Louis should be prepared for the chance that you bond him!” Gemma said as she hopped to her feet crossly. Louis’ eyebrows shot to his hairline in surprise. She looked pleadingly at Louis. “Just…look out for my brother. He doesn’t care if your parents kill him after, but I do.”

When she opened the door, Jess and Benson were outside conversing. Gemma smiled oddly at them, blocking their entrance into the room. Louis climbed off Harry reluctantly, and Harry stood up, readjusting himself. Gemma finally moved, allowing the two guards to enter the room.

“Mr. Styles. We’ve been told to keep you apart from Louis. The queen doesn’t want his heat to be triggered.”

Louis cursed to himself, pulling a pillow over his mouth. He often underestimated his mum. A small part of him wondered if telling her would have just be better. If he simply refused to take the crown, what would she do? There was only one way to force him, but would his own mum truly have an alpha force a bond on him? At this rate of persistence, he suddenly doubted his answer. And there was no telling what she would have done to Harry. She’d surely see him as the reason, but it just proved how little she knew her own son. The throne was never his desire. He wanted to live a free, honest life. This was not it. All these rules and expectations were unbearable.

Harry crossed his arms. “She could have told me this,” he reminded them. “I’ll be happy to comply to the best of our abilities, obviously.”

Louis gaped at Harry. He wasn’t putting up an ounce of fight. Without even a glance at Louis, Harry walked to the door to converse with the guards. He felt extremely slighted, suddenly. Keeping up with his random mood swings was beginning to wear Louis down.

“I understand her concerns. I’ve been feeling a bit puckish lately. My rut is scheduled in two weeks, but I’m worried he may be triggering it early. Benson, you’ll stay by my side in case that happens, and Jess can watch over Louis more closely.”

Louis scowled, crossing his arms in protest. “You’re treating me like a child!”

Harry’s strategy made perfect, logical sense. If he fell into rut, an alpha would be the safest option to handle him into this room. It was also the best way to keep them separated. Louis hoped he was being truthful about feeling his rut coming earlier, but he doubted he was. Even if he did, he just offered the best plan to keep them apart.

“Good,” Benson said with a gust of relief. “I’ll let the queen know.”

“What happens if we both fall into heat and rut? Hmm? Think about that one, geniuses?” Louis shouted. The guards gave him exasperated looks. “Just get out already.”

Harry tried to catch his eye, but Louis was pushed to his limits with his shit tonight. If he wanted to talk about mood swings, Louis planned to give him one. When they shut the door, Louis ran to it and blatantly turned the lock.

For a solid two hours, Louis watched a movie on his phone while palming his dick and fingering himself. The movie was one he’d already seen, so he was able to focus on the teasing feeling of his body. And he sent every feeling directed toward Harry just to piss him off, hopefully for the entirety of the night.

. . .

Christmas morning in the Style’s house was a small, intimate affair. It was something out of the movies, and Louis honestly didn’t know how to react. At home, they spent all day doing Christmas celebrations with the public. They opened their gifts at night and during boxing day, but they never had a breakfast or dinner, and they never just sat around doing nothing all day in pajamas.

The snow was lightly falling outside still, so it cast a beautiful light through the windows when Louis entered the living room. The silver tinsel on the tree glistened, and the smell of cinnamon rolls, eggs, and ham filled the air.

Harry was asleep on the couch, head bent at an awkward angle and one leg on the floor. Louis padded toward his head, smiling at the small frown on his face. It only grew when he took in Harry’s hand down his pants. Maybe his plan would work after all.

“Is that Louis I heard coming down?” Anne called from the kitchen.

“Yes! I’ll be right in!” He said before unceremoniously poking Harry on the forehead. Benson was sitting in a loveseat, attention focused on his phone, so Louis felt no qualms about hovering directly over his frowning face. Even like this, he looked like a dirty fallen angel.

Harry opened one of those green eyes and closed it immediately. “Fuck off,” he said, pulling a throw pillow to his face and groaning into.

“That’s not very nice,” Louis said, voice dripping with superiority. “It’s almost eleven, Haz, and you didn’t even offer to help your mum in the kitchen.”

Harry groaned, throwing the pillow of his face and glaring at Louis. “You don’t get to chastise me today. This is your fault.”

“How?”

Harry’s eyes were red, but his pupils were blown wide. When he spoke, it was with rough, deep tone that peaked Louis’ interest. He sat up, face lower than Louis’ yet somehow holding more authority. Stupid alpha. “For two hours last night, I sat here knowing my omega was turned on – probably touching himself – probably wishing it were me doing that instead – harder than fucking stone on my mother’s couch and unable to do anything about it because he locked the fucking door.”

Louis’ smug smile slipped from his features at the end of Harry’s rant. “I had headphones on. Y-you were at the door?”

Harry fell back on the bed, arms crossed in anger. He watched Louis like he was his next meal that he hadn’t decided on the right way to prepare it. “Yes. Funnily enough, when I complied full-heartedly they trusted me so much that they gave me space.”

Louis felt his cheeks burning. “Oh. I thought you-,”

“I know,” Harry stood up, uncaring that he was in only boxers for the world to see. “For such an outspoken guy, you can be very self-conscious at times. When I say I love you, I mean it.”

Louis sputtered, giving Harry a shove in anger. “Well you never said that! And you – you can’t say it for the first time by whisper-yelling it at me!”

Harry smirked, brushing a strand of Louis’ hair out of his eyes as he pulled on some pants. His obvious boner was still barely concealed. “I just did.”

“I really am starting to hate rut-Harry,” Louis seethed, walking past him into the kitchen. Jess was at the farther end of the table facetiming someone, not paying any attention to Gemma and Anne slaving away over the stove.

“I told you, Mum. Even Louis can hardly stand Harry near his rut,” Gemma cackled. “Your face is all red. What’d he do? Grab your arse?”

Louis snorted. He would prefer him do something like that. “He’s gotten quite arrogant. Hard to handle so early in the morning.” In reality, it didn’t help that he felt absolutely stupid for not thinking Harry was playing into their hands. If he had been in his room, there was a good chance he could have started his rut. Now, he had no idea if they’d be able to.

“Here, love,” Anne said with a warm smile, handing him a warm cup of tea. He couldn’t place what type, but he wasn’t going to complain either way. Harry stumbled in the kitchen, gave one unbothered glance at Jess, and settled directly behind Louis, making him jump at the closeness. “Harry! Manners! And boundaries for obvious reasons.”

The alarm in Anne’s eyes as she scolded Harry with a whack to his curly head was comforting. She was so far on their side it was ridiculous. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled without much meaning at all. It was then that Louis could smell him, and it was almost overpowering. He fell back into his chest without thinking about it, head tilting in offering.

Gemma caught his eye and snickered, sipping on her own cup of tea while she watched them like a show. With burning embarrassment, Louis jumped forward and cleared his throat. “Are we, um, scheduled to fly out today? Because you really can’t, Harry.”

“Why not?”

“You reek of rut,” Louis said, trying to force a laugh out of himself by waving a hand in front of his nose. It got Gemma to chuckle, but Anne stepped forward to investigate with an alarmed gasp. “I’d guess you have hours before it sets in.”

“What? No,” Harry glared, hand reaching out to grab his waist, but he thought better of it. “It’s just because you’re wearing my clothes.”

Louis hadn’t felt compelled to search through his bag for clothes, so he’d stolen an old band tee and shorts from Harry, which ended up going past his own knees. They smelled good. It was a faint scent of Harry, but it was enough to not have his skin crawling.

“Nope,” Anne gave a loud sigh. “He’s right. I can smell you over the ham I’m frying, which says a lot. Gemma, would you go prepare the bedroom so Harry can sort things out with the guards?”

“Me? It’s his rut!” Gemma exclaimed, looking with a glare at Harry. Anne didn’t waver in her own, more powerful glare, so she eventually caved. “Fine. Merry Christmas to you, too, little brother.”

Harry seemed to be in denial, so Louis subtly tilted his head again, this time exposing the side where his mating mark would be. It was enough to bring Harry crashing against him, pinning Louis against the island as his nose blatantly scented him. It made Louis sigh with longing, but Harry had been right. They needed to seem compliant.

“Jess, would you like to grab Benson? Harry’s falling into rut, and we need to finalize plans before he loses it completely,” Louis called over his shoulder without looking. His eyes were connected with the green ones that looked so hurt by his words.

Jess gasped with surprise, showing how little she’d been paying attention in the first place, and quickly made her way into the living room.

“No,” Harry groaned, arms wrapping tightly around Louis’ waist. His smell was overpowering now. It was everything Louis wanted. Slick escaped his hole, making him blush with embarrassment knowing Harry’s mum was right behind them. “Lou. Need you,” Harry spoke into his ear with a whine. Louis never thought an alpha in rut would be whiny about anything. He assumed it’d be take take take from them.

“Focus,” Louis pinched his cheek, getting him to step back to a respectable distance. “Anne. Can you help get me into his room later before Benson or Jess stop me?”

Anne’s eyes were full of concern. “Your mum will kill me,” she wrung her hands, and Louis shot her a desperate look. “But yes. They’ll lock it from the outside, but I have a second key to give him food and water in case I ever lost the first. I’ll get it to you, but I can’t promise to keep them away long.”

Harry, no longer caring of their personal appearance, pulled Louis in front of him. His boner pressed so obviously against Louis’ hole he felt the urge to collapse back into him, but he couldn’t. “They won’t separate him once he’s with me. Too dangerous.”

If they had been at the palace, that would have been debatable, but even then, that was the general rule of thumb. Once actively in rut, the worst thing anyone could do would be to take the alpha’s omega. The alpha would become murderous, and the odds of the omega getting hurt in the process was high.

“What if they tell the king and queen? They’ll have you killed!” Anne said, voice rising with fear.

“Not if I get him pregnant,” Harry smirked, hand running down his body to rest over the small pudge of his stomach. Louis smacked him away, but he just came right back. Louis was less convinced of the security of this than Harry, and that worried him. “Benson is terrified of screwing up. Has too much to lose. Make it seem like a detrimental mistake that they let Louis in.”

Anne looked worriedly between them before turning her back on the pair. “Fine,” she said with morose. “I love you, Harry, darling, but you’ve got to leave this kitchen. The food will be tainted…”

Louis had forgotten that they currently moved as one, so Harry escorted him out of the kitchen. Benson and Jess were on a speaker call with Jay on the other end. Louis cleared his throat, preparing his best fearful tone.

“Mum,” Louis said, a mix between a question and relief.

“Louis!” Jay sighed. “How the hell did Harry get his rut two weeks early?”

Louis pursed his lips, not expecting to be questioned on the how so quickly. “Don’t know, but judging by the way he is literally panting over my neck like a dog right now, I’d say he is.”

“Sorry,” Harry forced out of his mouth, and Louis could only imagine how difficult it was for Harry to sound lucid right now. “I have a few more hours, but I’m locking myself in our rut-room after this call, your highness.”

“Good. The sooner the better,” Jay said. “Louis, the skies are clear, so why don’t you and the guards come home this evening and let Harry spend-,”

“No!” Louis blurted without thinking. “Wow, really wish this conversation weren’t on speaker, Mum, but I really don’t feel comfortable traveling without Harry.”

“Louis. Don’t be ridiculous. Benson and Jess-,”

“-are amazing,” Louis supplied, offering them both forced smiles. Neither took it to heart. “But I’m too close to heat, Mum. If something happens in the airport like at the market I – I can’t…”

Jay sighed from the other end while Harry growled lowly, hands gripping his hips so tight there would be bruises. Louis wished he could tell Harry he was only putting on an act. “Your guards are both well trained-,”

“Not like me,” Harry interjected. It was the first time he’d ever cut off a royal. “My apologies, your highness, but I agree with Louis. I worry my rut has triggered his heat, as well. It could be hours, and frankly, Benson is young and unmated; Jess can’t hold back one alpha by herself, let alone multiple in a crowded, holiday airport. It’d be safer for us to prepare a room for him here. Obviously, he’d have to struggle through it alone, but he’d at least be safe.”

Louis knew he was exaggerating everything, but the mere thought of that was horrendous. The shudder it produced was real. Jay debated his suggestion for a while, and throughout the whole time, Harry had his eyes trained on Benson, daring him to say a word about Louis’ heat not actually being as pressing as he made it sound. Of course, he didn’t.

“Alright,” Jay hissed. “Louis, you’re aware of how painful a heat alone is?”

“Yes,” Louis breathed, forever grateful he’d never actually have to experience such a thing. Then again, if his plan failed, he might.

“Fine. I want Jess standing guard over Louis’ room and Benson over Harry’s. No matter what they say, do not let either of them out,” Jay said. “Louis, I hope you’re aware you’re never going on these reasonless trips again. Keep me updated.”

Louis flinched at her words. Reasonless. His trip was the exact opposite of reasonless. His blood boiled at his mother. As much as he loved her, and as much good she did raising him, in this moment he hated her. He hated that she put the country above his well-being. He hated she couldn’t be on his side. He hated that she never took his passion for giving back serious.

When the call ended, Harry let out a gasp of air he’d been holding, and he instantly pressed his hips against Louis’ bum, more insistent than before. He shamelessly scented Louis again. “Mr. Styles, you need to go,” Benson said, voice wavering with uncertainty. It was his boss, after all.

“Right,” Harry groaned, kissing his neck so brazenly it made more slick coat his underwear. Louis couldn’t tell if it was from premature heat or just simply being turned on, but he hoped for the former. When Harry separated from him, Louis gave a pathetic, instinctual whine, and Harry looked ready to murder himself for walking away, but he managed.

Louis took a few minutes to collect himself as Benson and Jess followed him to the stairs. He apologized to his mum as he passed, for both spoiling Christmas and the PDA. And then, it was silent. Anne and Gemma entered the kitchen, sorting the food onto platters with only somewhat grossed out expressions.

“Was it weird?” Louis asked, eyes going wide as he realized how personal the question was. “Sorry. Bad question.”

Anne put a plate of eggs on the table and looked up. “I don’t mind. Was what weird?”

“Um,” Louis averted his gaze, opting to watch a white bunny dash into a snow-covered bush. It had stopped snowing completely by now. “Dealing with Harry’s ruts growing up.”

Gemma laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Extremely. This house is new, yeah? Well, we could hear everything. It was-,”

“Gemma,” Anne said with a pointed look in her direction before turning to Louis. “It was very personal, but it’s a natural way of life. Just like any other family, I suppose. We’re lucky we’re all close enough to joke about it.”

Louis nodded, hands wringing as he thought over what Harry was doing right now. He was probably holding off getting things started. Maybe for the sake of letting Louis have a normal Christmas day, which was such a Harry thing to do. Either way, the only feeling he could sense was one of irritation and anger. It helped ebb away the residual lust for a while.

“Aw, he’s blushing,” Gemma said, sticking her tongue out at him. “If you want to know if we’re grossed out knowing what you two will be getting up to tonight, we’re not.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Gemma. So glad to know that.”

Gemma shrugged, patting the seat at the table as she put the last dish on it. “I’m just saying. It would be different if we didn’t know you two will bond soon, but either way we’re pretty open here.”

A story Harry told once came to mind, so he smirked as he sat down and said, “Yeah. Harry told me about your first time. Ever find the condom up there?”

“Louis!” Gemma exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Anne looked at them with a hidden grin as she called upstairs that breakfast was ready. “I like Louis, Mum. Let’s keep him.”

“Trust me, I’d stay here if I could,” Louis sipped at his tea, finding the taste potent and not too sweet as he liked it. “This is pretty cool.”

“What is?” Gemma asked, passing scones around the table as the guards settled in beside either of them. Anne sat at the head of the table.

“We don’t do big family meals on Christmas. Normally, we’re up by eight and out the door by nine for some charity event. Don’t get me wrong,” Louis said as he inhaled the mouth-watering scents of the food. “I love giving back, but this feels better.”

“Well, Christmas is for family time,” Anne said, catching his eye as to include him in their family. It made his pulse pound. “It’s for being around people you care about. It’s alright to spend time on yourself occasionally.”

Breakfast went well. Benson and Jess shared stories about what they did during Christmas with their families. It was similar to this. Gemma took a plate of food into Harry, who she said was sleeping. After, they watched as Gemma and Anne exchanged gifts. It was, as many books so poetically said, a pleasant affair.

Louis knew the moment Harry started. They’d been watching a silly Christmas movie while Gemma showed Louis pictures of toddler-Harry in their photo albums when he felt a gush of desire run through him, quickly followed by slick filling his underwear. It was enough to make him worry about it leaking through to his trousers. Eyes wide, he glanced up the stairs even though he knew he couldn’t see or hear anything.

When Gemma flipped the picture to one of a four-year-old Harry wearing a princess crown and Louis felt only waves of desire (directed at the man a floor above not the picture), he groaned into his hands and said, “This is getting really gross.”

“Wha – oh,” Gemma said, voice dropping lower as she looked him over. “Do you think he’s started?”

“I’m sure of it,” he hissed, feeling his body grow hotter by the second. “And I’m going into heat.”

Gemma’s eyes went wide. “Okay. Wait here.”

She disappeared into her room for a few minutes, and when she came back down, she sat extra close to Louis. Discretely, her hand slid something into his jean pocket, and when he later wrapped his fingers around it, he realized it was a small key.

“Mum, Louis’ going into heat!” Gemma said with faux worry. She was a good actress. “Why don’t you prepare my bedroom for him?”

“You mean the one with an open window on the first floor?” Benson asked, standing up alongside Anne. “No. Give him my guest room. We can lock it down better.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Anne smiled. “Would you mind helping me change the bed into heat-sheets and lock down the rest of the room? He seems quite out of it.”

Louis fanned himself, not having to play into it nearly as much as they were thinking. His head felt fuzzy, and he realized with a start that he was falling much faster than normal. Every inch of his body was screaming to find Harry. Even with Benson – an alpha – standing right in front of him, all he could think of was Harry.

“Sure. I need my things, as well. Jess, watch over Louis,” Benson said, following Anne into the hall with Benson’s guest room. It was completely separate from Harry’s and Jess’ room.

Louis didn’t know what Gemma wanted him to do from here, but he close his eyes and flexed his jaw. “Water,” he gasped, looking imploringly at Jess, but Gemma could easily get the water herself. “And something for me to use. Please. Anything.”

It took Jess a few minutes to understand what he meant by that. When she did, her entire face turned red, and she began sputtering out responses. Gemma tossed her hands in the air as she got up and pushed Jess toward the kitchen. “God, just get him water. And some granola bars. They’re in the back of the pantry. I’ll wash and give him one of my toys.”

“B-but Benson said to watch-,”

“What’s he going to do? We don’t live near anyone, and Harry’s all locked away. Come on, he’s in pain. Go,” Gemma insisted. Her reasonings seemed to appease Jess, so she quickly ran into the kitchen. The moment the door was shut, Gemma yanked Louis to his feet. “Hurry. We don’t have granola bars, but she’ll figure it out quickly.”

Louis whined, feeling like his legs were made of jelly. “I can barely move,” he said, but he shook his head. This was it. A few more minutes of strength and he’d get to be with Harry.

“I’ll help you up the stairs,” Gemma decided, and Louis wanted to protest that it was too risky, but they were already moving. Waves of lust ran through him, and by the last stair, he nearly collapsed. Slick was running down his leg at this point. It was an impossibly fast onset, but then again, his true alpha was in rut only metes away from him. “You got this. Good luck, Louis.”

Then, she was gone, and his shaking hand was struggling to insert the key into the lock. “Prince Louis?” Jess asked from down the stairs, spiking fear inside him. In a surge of concentration, he pressed the key inside and turned the lock. When he opened the door, Jess’ head snapped toward him, and she screamed. “NO!”

It was too late. He took one step into the room before being completely blindsided by Harry’s arms. “Louis,” Harry growled, wrapping him against his chest tightly. His scent was enough to knock him out, and despite diving headfirst into his heat, nothing about this was hazy in the least.

“B-Benson!” Jess yelled as she sprinted up the stairs. Louis twisted around, trying to lock the door, but Harry had already brought them straight to the bed. It went against his instinct to seal them off from everyone else, but Louis supposed since he didn’t smell any alphas nearby that he felt safe enough. “Louis, get away from him, please. Your mum will kill you both!”

Louis let out a moan as Harry roughly flipped him around onto all fours. When Harry literally ripped his trousers off him, Louis’ upper body fell into the bed, back arching and providing Harry the bed access to his leaking hole. Two fingers entered him, pumping him until he was murmuring, “Please, alpha. Please knot me.” It was relentless, and then Harry slid inside him, hands gripping his hips so tight tears fell from his eyes. It felt better than he ever recalled, but he wasn’t moving. “Hazzz.”

Harry growled – it was a true one this time, not something small. It was an alpha growl, making Louis whine and expose his neck in a mix of fear and desperation to please him, but when he looked up, he understood.

Benson was there, and he and Jess took one step inside the room. “Stay. Back.” It was something much deeper than Louis had ever heard from Harry. It didn’t sound human at all, yet it made his body ache, pushing back onto Harry with longing. Benson took another unsure step forward. It took Harry less than a second to pull out of Louis and attack. His foot collided with Benson’s chest, sending him into the wall, but Harry didn’t stop there. He sent fist after fist into his face, knocking him unconscious, but Harry didn’t seem ready to stop.

Louis realized with a start that he was going to kill him.

“Harry,” Louis cried. “Please, alpha. I need you.”

Harry stilled completely, looking at Louis with calculating need. He glanced at Jess, who was standing by the door completely still. He dared he to make a move toward Louis, but she held her hands up and backed away slightly.

Finally, Harry got off Benson, moving back to the bed while keeping his eyes trained on Jess. “I-I’m just taking him away,” she said, slowly grabbing Benson’s foot and dragging him out of the door.

“Lock it,” Harry growled, his mind coming back to him enough to know they needed real privacy now. Both of them relaxed slightly, Louis turning around to Harry crawl over him, eyes so dark he hardly recognized them. It made Louis’ body want to submit immediately, but his hands cradled Harry’s face instead. “My omega.”

“Yours,” Louis breathed, pulling his lips onto his own. Their lips melded together in a fast, hungry manner, but Louis pulled away before they went further. Harry already had two fingers tracing his hole. “Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry nosed down his face, inhaling his scent deeply.

“Are we going to bond?” Louis asked, unsure what he wanted to hear in response. Harry nipped at the spot on his neck where he would eventually get the bond mark.

“Hmm,” Harry said, fingers slipping inside Louis, making him squirm. “Do you want to?”

Louis frowned, unsure, even as his fingers curled and brushed his prostate, making him whimper. “I – I want to remember it,” he gasped.

“Then…I’ll try not to,” Harry bit down lightly on his collar bone, as if to practice where to actually bite. “No promises.”

Louis nodded, mouth falling open in a moan as Harry threatened to make him orgasm on his just fingers. “Just want you to knot me,” Louis begged, looking at Harry pleadingly. “Want you to fuck me full of your pups.”

A growl ripped from his throat, and with little more warning, Harry entered him again, splitting him open without any restraint “You want my knot so bad,” he said, fucking into him so hard it pushed him up the bed. Every thrust was so powerful Louis felt he’d tear apart, but he didn’t. He was made for this. He was made to take Harry’s dick. “Gonna look so good all round and pregnant, baby. Can’t wait to see you like that.”

The thought made him whimper, and his hands wound in Harry’s curls, keeping himself steady on the bed. “Alpha,” Louis moaned, white blurring his vision. “Alpha, please!”

“Please what?” Harry asked, teeth sinking into his collarbone as he adjusted the angle. With every thrust inside him, Louis felt dizzy. “What does my omega want?”

His deep voice made Louis moan, back arching as he choked out, “Your knot. Need your knot, alpha. Please.”

“I’ll give it to you, baby,” Harry promised, lips attaching onto his. His tongue wasn’t gentle as it delved into his mouth, taking the moans right from his throat. “Anything for my omega.” Then, his hand was around Louis’ throat, tightening and making every sensation so intense Louis came with a choked cry. Harry wore a wicked smile, watching him settle back into reality. “You like that? Being called omega and choked like my little toy?” Louis nodded, lifting his legs up to give Harry better access. Instantly, Harry placed them over his shoulders, pinning Louis back into the bed with a groan. “My dirty little omega. Just for me,” Harry said. Louis couldn’t tell whose pleasure it was for, but it was making the hot coil in his stomach build back at double the speed. “Gonna fill you full of my cum, baby. Gonna get you pregnant.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, moving back to meet his hips. He could feel his knot swelling, and the anticipation alone was enough to make him orgasm, but he held off. “Fuck, I want your knot. Your kids. All of it. God, I love you, alpha.”

Harry pushed his knot through his hole, causing Louis to scream, pain erupting along his collar bone, but it only made his orgasm more intense. Black danced across his vision, and if it weren’t for Harry peppering his neck with love bites, he would have sworn he was floating.

“Harry,” Louis smiled tiredly when he felt he could breathe again, exhaustion hitting him after two full orgasms. “We did it.”

Harry snorted, licking over his collarbone. It stung, reminding Louis that the bond mark he’d eventually get would be so much deeper. “Still doing it actually,” Harry pushed further inside him, making Louis jump. He liked to imagine he could feel the cum filling him. “Still gonna fuck you more. Gonna make sure your pregnant. I want to see your stomach swell with my cum.”

Louis grinned, staring at Harry’s determined face with awe. “Good,” Louis said, eyes fluttering slightly as he tried to hold on to consciousness. Attentive as ever, Harry expertly flipped them onto their sides, cradling Louis in his arms. Warmth surrounded him, and he finally felt safe for the first time in years.

“Oh, and Lou?” Harry hummed right above his ear. A shiver went down his body. “I love you, too.”

. . .

Hot breath tickled his ear, pulling him out of a deep sleep that felt better than anything he’d ever had before. In reality, he vaguely knew he’d only been asleep for half the night. They’d fucked the last three days away without stopping for much of anything. Luckily, Harry had the bright idea to play with food in bed. They spent a little bit of their time eating food off the other, and then for the thirty minutes they’d stayed connected after he knotted him, they fed each other. Either way, it was not a lot of food, and Louis woke up with a rumbling stomach and clearer head.

He crawled out of the bed slowly, trying not to wake Harry. Even though his heat was only three days, they’d be lucky if Harry’s rut was any shorter than the usual seven days. Heats ended once the omega’s body felt it had been knotted or fucked enough to have gotten pregnant by then. Ruts were a little more set in stone since they were so rare and were purely hormonal and instinctual.

There were two large bottles of water, bananas, muffins, and eggs. They must have brought them up recently because the eggs were still warm. Louis bent over to pick up the tray, but before he stood completely, two hands were on his hips, yanking him back roughly. “Harry,” Louis said, a smug smile finding its way onto his lips. If he weren’t so hungry, he’d be pleased. “We need to eat, love. Then we’ll fuck.”

“No,” Harry grunted, fingers ghosting over Louis’ hole, but before he could get a finger inside, Louis turned around, shoving the tray of food between them.

“Yes,” Louis said, grinning cheekily up at him. “Food. Yum.”

Harry shook his head, taking the tray and setting it at the food of the bed. “Wanna fuck you.” His eyes were glossy and dark, licking up and down his body with desire.

“If you wait, you can watch me deep throat a banana,” Louis wiggled his eyebrows, darting out of his grasp to make his way to the food. He just got his hands on the muffin when Harry stepped behind him, pushing his shoulders until he was bent over the bed. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“Smell so good,” Harry’s lips spoke against his neck, teeth nipping at his skin.

“Hey, no biting,” Louis warned, relaxing as he felt a finger enter inside him. Harry was rutting his dick against his bum, clearly as desperate to fuck him as he was before. Louis knew alphas in rut weren’t completely lucid, but this was almost amusing. He held a pout on his lips and a pinch between his eyebrows. Knowing Harry, he was fighting the urge to take Louis without any more warning. It made Louis a little sad to think of Harry battling with himself. He also felt a little guilty, knowing he acted along similar lines each month, and Harry never once said it was anything less than a treat to spend his heats with him. Louis did like knowing how great he made Harry feel. He never failed to express it, either, even in the haze of a rut. “Alright, Haz. Go on and fuck me, but I’m eating while you do it.”

Louis couldn’t say he ever expected to bite into a muffin at the same time Harry shoved his dick inside him. He’d forgotten just how big he was, nearly choking on the muffin. “Jesus,” Louis breathed, struggling to find much interest in the muffin now. Harry shifted so that every thrust hit his prostate, and though he was originally only slightly aroused, Louis found himself achingly hard. “Yeah, Haz. Keep doing that.”

He tried to move Harry’s hand down to tug on his cock, but they wandered up his body, making Louis shiver. Then, he grabbed a banana and peeled it, making Louis laugh a little. “Oh, so now you’re hungry? While you’re fucki-ahh!”

Harry shoved the banana in his mouth, pulling Louis upright and against his chest. He wore a smirk. “You said I could watch you deepthroat a banana.”

Louis looked at him with exasperation, but Harry wasn’t joking. He took it out of his mouth with a pout, waiting to see if he refused. And Louis couldn’t really resist him. “Fine, yeah. Just – would you fuck me already?”

As if on command, Harry wrapped a hand around his waist, holding Louis still as he pulled back and slammed into him. It was a weird angle that sent Louis bending over, but he turned his head to the side so that when Harry pushed the banana down his throat, he could see clearly.

“My perfect omega,” Harry said, a softness in his voice making Louis’ flushed cheeks worsen. He thrust into him faster, and Louis struggled to keep up with the pace he pushed the banana into his mouth while also feeling the effects of his dick hitting his prostate every time. “So talented, baby. Taking my cock so well.”

Louis preened at the praise, and when the coil in his stomach was enough to have his head swimming, Louis bit off the saliva-covered banana and swallowed it quickly. Catching on, Harry dropped the remaining banana and fell against his back.

“Gonna cum,” Louis gasped, eyes flying open as his body took Harry’s cock. He picked up speed, and Louis flung his head back against Harry’s strong chest, and with every thrust breaths of air forced out small, ‘uh, uh uh’s from his throat.

“Come for me, baby,” Harry commanded using his raspy, alpha voice as he pushed his knot past his rim, making Louis’ world tilt as he came with a scream of his name. Harry came alongside him, and Louis swore he could feel the cum filling his sensitive body. Louis whimpered, head falling on the bed. Their bodies still connected, Harry was careful to hold Louis as he rolled onto his bum on the bed. “Eat.”

Louis was still catching his breath, and he shot Harry a reproachful look. “I miss your manners.”

Harry’s eyes softened with sadness. “Just trying to take care of my Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stay genuinely upset with Harry, not when he looked so adorable. Rut-Harry was amusing and hot at times, and he fucked him really well, but he was excited to be able to have real conversations with a clear-headed Harry again.

“I know, babe,” Louis said, wiggling his hips and relishing in the slick pain that licked up him.

“Not babe,” Harry’s nose inhaled deeply at his neck, washing Louis in his scent. It made Louis whimper. It felt better than any food, but he knew he likely would be having sex all day. He reluctantly ate the only semi-warm eggs.

“What then? Alpha?” Louis asked, shoving a muffin in Harry’s mouth before he could scent Louis again and make the eggs in his mouth taste bland.

“Daddy,” Harry rumbled after he swallowed. Just the sound of it made Louis’ eyes close. He wanted to call him that so bad. He probably had during his heat, but it was always a risk.

“Don’t want you to bond me, remember? Last time I called you that, you nearly bit my collarbone off. I want you to remember it, too,” Louis said. Harry made a whining sound, so Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Give it a month, love. We’ll bond, and then we can fuck all the time.”

“And you’ll call me daddy,” Harry said, his lips nipping at his neck.

Louis grinned at the thought. “Yeah. I’ll call you daddy.”

. . .

Harry’s rut faded away slowly. Louis believed it officially ended somewhere between the fifth night and sixth morning. They’d fallen asleep immediately after their last round, so Louis woke with Harry’s cock – unknotted but hard – inside him. It was a weird feeling, especially because Harry slowly ground into him in his sleep. It was enough to turn him on, though, so he slapped Harry awake.

“Wha’?” Harry moaned into his shoulder. “Trying to sleep, Lou.”

“Really? Because it feels like you’re trying to fuck me.”

“I am not! I – oh,” Harry frowned, stilling his hips. “Right. Sorry. I’ll stop.”

Louis whined, directing his hand to feel the boner he was sporting. “You can’t just fuck me and stop, Hazza.”

Harry giggled, pulling Louis against him so firmly he bottomed out. It made a breath of air leave Louis. “Can’t believe you still want sex after days of it. I’m basically out of rut now, love. It’s okay not-,”

“I’m dripping here, Haz,” Louis ground back into him. “You did this. Fix it.”

So Harry did. He fucked him again. It was slower than the days before, and it lasted longer. He stopped midway through to eat Louis out, something rut-Harry couldn’t be bothered to do. He still knotted him, but it only lasted ten minutes compared to the usual thirty.

This time, Harry was able to pull out before he collapsed on the bed, so Louis got to crawl on his chest and sleep with each breath inhaling his scent. It was amazing.

The next time he woke, it was late in the afternoon, and he was alone in bed. Water was running in the bathroom, and Harry sat on the chair, staring at Louis as he ate a banana, taking large bites.

“That’s hot,” Louis said, stretching his arms over his head. For the first time in days, he didn’t wake up wet with slick. It was an amazing feeling, one he’d surprisingly missed.

“It reeks in here,” Harry said, as if it were his fault. “I should have changed the sheets. You were probably drowning.”

Louis snorted, sitting up and grabbing the glass of water nearby. “I did change the sheets. Twice after my heat ended.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. “How much fucking sex did we have?” Louis raised an eyebrow, wondering if he really wanted an answer to that. He stood up, meaning to sit on Harry’s lap, but he winced when he felt a burn in his bum. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Louis said, looking at Harry firmly. “No. You were proper nice. Me bum’s just a little sore without your rut-scent clouding over the pain.”

Harry looked like Louis told him he’d strangled a bunny. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I – I shouldn’t -,”

“Stop it,” Louis straddled Harry, hands winding around his neck as he smiled cheekily at him. “It’s not like I wasn’t begging for it every time.”

“Really?” Harry seemed genuinely surprised and relieved. Louis pressed his lips to his, enjoying the chastity in it.

“Really. You were quite adorable after each round, too.” Louis grinned in memory. “Licked my neck like you had actually bonded me.”

Harry breathed deeply, staring at their laps. They were both starkers, and for the first time in days, both soft. Which was a weird site to see, so Louis pulled his face up to look at him. He was near tears. “I was close. That first time. I was really close.”

“But you didn’t.”

Harry nodded, hands gripping his bum firmly as he got to his feet and carried Louis into the bathroom. The shower was small, but it was enough to clean Louis of the dried cum coating his body, so he was grateful. “Think you’re pregnant yet?” Harry asked, a rise of hopefulness in his voice that made Louis immensely happy.

“If I’m not, I’ll never be. You came in me so much so much I bet it’s still leaking out,” Louis said, cheeks heating at the memory. Harry’s lips twisted, and when he stepped in behind Louis and ran a loofa down his body, he rested a hand protectively over his stomach.

“We’re gonna have a beautiful baby.”


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding.

They made their way downstairs that evening. Benson’s face showed only a few yellowish bruises, but they were fading, reminding them of how long they’d been out of commission for. Jess looked murderous as she said, “We ought to kill you two.”

Harry held up his hands. “Hey, I had nothing to do with this. That was all on Louis.”

Benson snorted into his mug of tea, not looking either of them in the eyes. “How angry is me Mum?” Louis said, glancing around the house to find anyone else, but it seemed like Jess and Benson were the only ones around. “Surprised she didn’t make an appearance, to be honest.”

“That,” Jess said, averting her gaze to the ceiling, “would be because, uh, we didn’t call her.”

Louis faltered, causing Harry to run into him. “Sorry,” Harry said, clearing his throat as he reached around Louis and grabbed a banana. “You haven’t spoken to the queen or king the entire time?”

Finally, Benson looked at them, his bruised cheek gleaming. “You know that’s not possible,” he said, voice hesitant of Harry. His body was tense as he addressed Harry. “We told her that Prince Louis’ heat started and that he was safely locked inside a sound and scent proof room.”

Jess heaved a big sigh, pushing herself to her feet as she walked into the kitchen. Louis busied himself by making Harry and himself a cup of tea. He’d missed the relaxing warmth of his favorite drink that he made so well. “We failed to mention it was in the same room as Harry. We, essentially, lied to the Queen, and the only reason we did so was because we value our lives and your sister and Mum were adamant that you’d keep the secret with us. So. Will you? Because our jobs and probably lives are on the line for your dumbasses. No offense, Prince Louis.”

His lip lifted. “None taken.” Harry shoved a sandwich under his nose, and he quickly bit into it, savoring the taste of such a simple food. He’d missed the taste of fullness. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, love. We’ll gladly keep the secret.”

“We will?” Harry asked, mouth pressed to Louis’ ear. He took a bite of the sandwich they were apparently sharing. “What about the baby…?”  
  


Louis waved a hand, turning around and giving him a peck on the lips. “We can say we snuck around when you were off duty and I got pregnant.”

“They will literally kill me.” Harry’s eyes were tense, forcing Louis’ to hold steady.

“Nope,” Louis said, knocking his forehead into Harry’s before stealing the sandwich from his hands. “The worst possible thing for a member of the royal family is to be single and knocked up.”

Harry breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes adjusting to the certainty in his voice. “Fine.” He looked at the guards. “This will be our secret. Do not mention it to anyone that wasn’t here. When rumors start flying, shut them down. We won’t crack as long as you don’t.”

“We won’t,” Benson nodded, trembling hands bringing his cup to his mouth. He brought it up too fast, and it just barely hit his cheek over the bruise. Benson groaned, yanking it away.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked. Benson looked wearily at Louis and let his head drop to the table.

Louis burst out laughing so hard he nearly choked. Eventually, he informed Harry of his little territorial spout, which encouraged a ten-minute-long apology. Louis wandered down into the basement, finding Anne and Gemma watching a horror movie of some kind.

“Boo!” Louis shouted, making the two of them scream and clutch their chests. Gemma jumped over the couch, pulling Louis under her arm, and tried to smother him.

“You’re an evil little man!” She shoved him toward the couch with one final smack to the head.

“Hey, I’m big!” Louis said, pouting as he hopped over the edge and took her seat. Anne was smiling at them, eyes a little glossy and smile too wide. “How are the only two women I’ll ever love in my life that I’m not related to?”

“Ew. He’s sex happy. From Harry. That’s gross.” Gemma complained with a grin out to her ears. It was the least upset face Louis had seen before.

“We are wonderful, love. A little startled, thanks to you,” Anne said, pausing the movie as she turned fully to him. “The more important question is, how are you? Not bonded, I see.”

Louis beamed proudly. It was weird to be proud about that. For the majority of his life, Jay talked like that was a shameful thing, but he was proud of Harry. “I know. You’ve raised the strongest willed, omega-advocating alpha I’ve ever met.”  
  


“I’m so glad to hear that.” Anne sighed deeply, wrapping the blue blanket tightly around her shoulders as she fell back into the couch. “He’s always been sweet and kind. Unlike any alpha I’ve met. I was very shocked when he had his rut.”

Louis chuckled, remembering Harry talking about the fighting lessons. That brought on the knowledge that Anne had been forcibly bonded, and it made his words get stuck in his throat. “Well, we know he’s definitely one now. God, you reek of him. Even I can smell you,” Gemma said as she waved a hand in front of her face. Louis rolled his eyes, not sure if she was being serious or not, but they’d showered enough that if it could be hidden, it would have been. “Alright, we don’t want details. None at all, actually. We just want to know if you two – you know – knotted and all that shit?”

“Gemma,” Anne said, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder with a look of sympathy. “She just wants to embarrass you. My daughter is smart enough to know what happens in heats and ruts.”

“Mum.” Gemma gave her mother frustrated look. “Stop spoiling the fun. It’s my way of asking if he’s knocked up yet!”

Louis blushed, looking at his lap, wondering what it would be like to feel pregnant. What it will be like. He had to be pregnant. It was quite literally the perfect circumstance. “Of course he is,” Anne said with an air of endearment. Louis looked at her curiously as her hand caressed his cheek, holding it there as she observed him. “You’re glowing.”  
  


“Could be from the sex.” Gemma muttered, hiding it with a cough, but Louis focused on Anne’s caring eyes. It felt like she loved him already despite hardly knowing him.

“Lou?” Footsteps sounded from behind them, and soon Harry was standing before them, a suspicious frown on his face. “What’s going on here? Conspiring against me with my own family?”

Louis shrugged. “I can’t help if they like me better.”

“We really do,” Gemma said. Louis jumped up, finding his way into Harry’s arms with a sigh. Harry smelled more like his normal self, even in their small time apart. “We’re watching one of your favorites.”

“Perfect. We’ll join,” Harry said, pulling Louis over to the loveseat and draping him over his lap. Louis pinched his skin for manhandling him, but he was glad they moved to a separate couch. It was still slightly too close to Harry’s rut to trust himself not to get a little wet with him around. “We do have to leave tomorrow morning, though. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”  
  


“Are you sure?” Anne asked, eyes turning down. It hurt Louis to see.

“We’ll come back soon,” Louis said, looking at Harry only briefly before nodding. “Once we I test positive and get essentially disowned, we’ll have all kinds of free time!”

Only Harry laughed, fingers running up and down his thigh in a tickling manner. “I hope you do. You’re both welcome anytime. Did Benson and Jess give you any trouble?”  
  


Harry shook his head. “They’re packing up now. They’re scared, but I think we’ll be okay. Now stop looking so serious, Mum!”

“We weren’t serious until you came down.” Gemma threw a pillow at them with her words, making Harry stick out his tongue before pulling Louis directly onto his lap. He didn’t understand until Gemma gave a dramatic performance. “Ugh. Stop the PDA. I’m grossed out! How can you even stand to be around him, Louis? You know he wet the bed until he was fifteen, right? He’s a child!”

Louis snickered, leaning his head on his shoulder tiredly, watching Gemma and Harry exchange a verbal attack. With each response, Harry released a bit of his reserve, one that he clearly only had while doing personal guard business. It finally hit Louis how horrible this job was for Harry, how little he probably enjoyed it – how right Harry had been about it not being his career.

Louis couldn’t wait to make that happen.

. . .

Going back home was harder than either of them expected.

His mum first yelled at Louis for insisting on traveling despite the weather. Louis didn’t argue with her, even when she took away his charity privileges until he was bonded. Jay seemed particularly pleased that he didn’t argue, surely expecting him to.

Then, Mark _and_ Jay yelled at Harry. He apologized, relentlessly saying how stupid he’d been to travel when his rut was so close. They informed him he’d be taking the month off for his next rut. Again, nobody argued.

Louis got worried three weeks later when he still hadn’t thrown up at all. He told himself not to worry. Lottie reminded him not everyone threw up in pregnancies. Coupled with the lack of any weight gain or cravings, Louis was convinced he wasn’t pregnant. It was enough to have him clutching a pillow and crying most nights. Harry told him that fluctuating emotions could be a symptom, but Louis knew what really made him cry at night. There was always a cause, quite justified in Louis’ eyes. He missed Harry badly.

  
They hardly got a moment alone these days. Jay had another suitor lined up for Louis. It was an alpha whose nose was turned up upon the knowledge that Louis was a man. Neither wanted to be in the presence of each other, but Jay forced them to stick to the scheduled public dates.

It meant Louis never got a moment alone – therefore no moment alone with Harry.

Then came the week of his scheduled heat. It was nerve wracking, sending Louis into cold-sweats. The nice part about everything was that Harry got to sleep in his bed the night before. He was looking forward to waking up in his arms peacefully the next morning, but he found himself falling out of bed in haste to get to the bathroom as his stomach threw everything up.

Somehow, he made it to the toilet and threw up in it three times before his stomach settled. Harry came running in, and the betas called for a doctor, but Louis only smiled into the toilet.

“You sick, Lou?” Harry rubbed at his back, warm hand comforting in the chilling bathroom. Louis shook his head as he flushed the toilet, and when he turned around, Harry frowned at his smile. “What?”

“Morning sickness,” Louis said, smiling so wide it hurt his face. Harry’s eyes grew wide, and then he dropped to the floor and pulling Louis into his arms.

“No fucking way.” Harry breathed in to Louis, uncaring that they’d be reeking of each other’s scents when everyone filed in. “I told you, Louis! You’ve been smelling so sweet lately, like fruit and vanilla mixed together. God.”

“Like strawberries?” Louis asked, twisting in his arms to beam up at him. “Because that’s what your lips taste like.”

Harry laughed, burying his face in his neck. He began kissing his skin, making the euphoria multiply, but the voices shouting in a panic from the hall made them jump apart. It hurt his heart a little, but he knew he just had to hold on a little longer. He hunched over the toilet, as if preparing to vomit more, but he knew his stomach had settled completely. It was kind of amazing.

“Louis?” Jay asked, her voice holding a tremor to it. “Oh, my poor baby. Do you feel awful?”

Louis nodded, hating the disappearance of warmth as Harry moved aside. Jay kneeled by the toilet, hand taking over on his back. It was gentle, and soft, and it reminded him of his childhood when his mum would coddle him. It was rare when she did, so he savored every bit of it. “I think I’m good now.” Louis wheezed, pulling back to look at everyone in the room. Harry was conversing with the two guards and doctor, telling them everything he ate and where he went yesterday.

“Come on to bed.” Jay helped him to his feet in the way she always did, as if he were crippled the moment he showed any illness. “The doctor’s going to take your temperature. I’m sure it’s just a virus. It would explain why you’re not in heat – hormonal imbalance.”

Louis nodded, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up to his neck. He wasn’t actually that cold, and the thermometer the doctor shoved under his tongue came back as normal, but Louis pretended to be cold anyways. His cheeks were flushed on their own.

Harry, Jay, and the guards conversed as the doctor did a number of things to him. The betas were in the corner whispering amongst themselves. “Blood pressure is low. I’m going to take your blood and make sure your hormones are normal. It should allow us to estimate when your heat will hit. It doesn’t seem like you’re horribly sick, so I’d be prepared within the next few days.”

Louis gave a shiver, looking to Jay with large eyes. “C-can Harry stay? ‘M really cold.”

Jay pursed her lips, looking between Harry and Louis with unease. “He did begin to start his heat,” interjected one of the betas. Louis blushed at his words. It wasn’t that his words were embarrassing – those men watched Louis in his most vulnerable state for too long now. It was that it was a complete lie. What they thought was the start of his heat had actually just been his normal, clingy, turned on mind, delirious with the night and Harry’s scent enough to try to mount Harry, who’d been half asleep.

“Did he?” Jay asked with a sniff, crinkling her nose. “I don’t smell a thing.”

“Not all betas have a good nose for it,” the doctor said as he jotted down something on his clipboard. He seemed perplexed, but not enough to look at him again as he made his way to the door. “It could only help the healing process. The labs shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be back soon.”

Jay nodded, running a hand through Louis’ hair once more before she walked toward the door. “Harry, do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Harry nodded, moving back into the bed and taking Louis in his arms, making it far easier to breathe. Everyone left, and Zayn quickly came in with soup, smirking looks, and a wink. He left the door open upon Jay’s request to ensure nothing ‘impure’ was happening, but it at least provided them the opportunity to talk privately. “This is it. We get to find out if I’m dying today or not.”

“Shut up.” Louis bit his shoulder, glaring into the green eyes that, despite talking about death, had gleams of happiness in them. “It won’t happen. I won’t let them.”

“Louis! You’re a small person! How do you intend to stop them?” Harry huffed, making Louis knee him in the balls. “Ow!”  
  


“I’m not small,” Louis said. “I’ll just get in front of them. They won’t kill me. At least I think.”

“You _think?”_

  
“Just let me sleep.”

“Well now I’m scared for all three of us,” Harry said in a quiet rumble. Three. There were three of them now. It made Louis smile for so long he couldn’t fall asleep, not during the entire two-hour wait.

Jay, the betas, and the guards joined them before the doctor made it. Jay sat on the edge of Louis’ bed, which was shocking considering she thought he’d already started his heat a little. Harry let Louis sit between his mum and him, an arm wrapped around his waist, most likely ready to pull him away from the wrath of Jay Tomlinson. He couldn’t blame him.

When the doctor came in, his hands were clenched around the clipboard tightly. He looked around the room, unsure how to begin, which was unusual. “Um, this is a confidential conversation. I’d appreciate a chance to speak with only the patient.”

Jay stood up, looking affronted. “I am his mother and the queen. I will be staying.”

“Of course.” The doctor sighed, looking around the room. “Everyone else, please? Um, aside from his mating partner.”

“Wh-?”

“Healing.” The doctor spoke too quickly, eyes not meeting any of theirs. He knew. He knew and was smart enough to expect the queen to be livid. That was wonderful. Everyone filed out with grievances. It took the doctor a moment to begin speaking.

“He was negative for any type of virus or infection. We double checked the results, and both times we saw a spike in a hormone called hCG, which is only produced when the patient is, er, pregnant. Prince Louis, you are with child.”

Louis counted off a five second silence before Jay exploded. “He’s _what?_ That is not possible! He was on birth control – he spent his last heat alone! Run the tests again!”

“Louis?” The doctor took a step in his direction, now only speaking to him. “Is this possible?”

Louis hadn’t expected his mother wouldn’t believe the tests. He didn’t think he’d have to say it was possible. It made his throat clog up.

“Y-yes.” Louis squeaked, risking a glance toward Jay to find her eyes blazing with fire. In a shout, she demanded answers, looking between the two of them like she was going to kill them both. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ waist, beginning to speak, but bringing any more attention to him could result in Jay lashing out. “I made Harry have sex with me! When we were away at Christmas, I told Benson I didn’t feel safe and that Harry should watch over me in my room. Harry didn’t want to at first because of the rules, but I convinced him. I didn’t think one time would result in this!”  
  


The doctor was frowning, looking over something on the paper. It was most likely about the data of his heat cycle. Louis felt his throat close up completely. If he questioned them, his mother might be suspicious of it not being an accident. Louis didn’t know what would happen then.

“You – I-,” Jay said, stumbling over her words as her friends shifted into one of disgust. “I’m beside myself right now. I hope you know you’ve _ruined_ your future. Just to whore around for one night!” Louis flinched as Jay turned her back to them, storming out of the room in a fury. “Just wait until I speak with your father!”

  
When the door slammed behind her, Louis jumped. Harry fell back on the bed, pulling at his hair with distress. The doctor cleared his throat, and part of Louis was thankful for his presence. It focused him slightly.

“I do not mean to correct you, your highness, but I am not sure your timeline adds up,” the doctor said, eyes shifting nervously between the two of them. “If you had truly gotten pregnant before your heat, it wouldn’t have come. Just like this one didn’t. At the least, it would have gone away after a day or so, nothing like the five-day long heat I was told you experienced…alone?”

Louis scowled. “I’m pregnant either way, aren’t I?”

Harry rubbed a hand over his back, sitting up and looking at the doctor imploringly. “Is this conversation confidential?”

“Of course,” the doctor said.

“Even to the queen?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He shifted his feet but nodded nevertheless. “Right then. I spent my heat with Harry. He was in rut, and there were windows open to the outside that I got to him through. It wasn’t intentional, but you know how desperate omegas can get, and I could smell him.”

The doctor seemed relieved to know his calculation were correct. “Perfectly understandable. Regardless of the queen’s reaction, I’d like to begin a full workout. I’ve already called for the royal OB to come in for the future.”

Louis felt a little silly talking about prenatal stuff right now when the likeliest option to come from this would be getting kicked out of the royal family, but he supposed he’d take all the free help he could for now.

“So, my first topic of concern would be that you’re unmated. While it is not required, a mate helps relieve the stress of pregnancy on the omega, especially males,” the doctor began, glancing between the two suspiciously. “But that is completely up to you. Next, I’d like to talk to you about prenatal vitamins and diet. After that…”

Twenty minutes later, Zayn entered the room, thankfully pulling the doctor out of the room. When they were alone, Zayn exhaled loudly, eyebrows at his hairline. “You guys have no idea how pissed Jay is.”  
  


Louis climbed out of bed, knowing he’d soon be called into a council meeting of some sort, so he figured he’d put real clothes on. “Yes. We’re quite aware she wants to rip our bullocks off.”

“Well, definitely mine,” Harry said with a frown. “Maybe more your head.”

“No – I mean, yes, she’s angry at you two, but she’s _livid_ with the king,” Zayn said, hurrying to the closet and throwing clothes at Louis. “When Lottie rushed inside and proposed herself taking over the thrown instead, he said he was relieved. Said he thought Lottie and Niall would do better than you.”

Louis snorted. “Aw. There’s my father’s love. He’s right, though.”

Zayn nodded. “Exactly. Your mum yelled at him for, well, you know, not ever treating you like his child.”

Louis smiled tersely, sparing a glance toward Harry to gauge his reaction. They’d never spoken of his dad before, mainly because Louis had very little to talk about and Harry rarely interacted with the king. Harry’s face twitched slightly, but he didn’t comment further on the matter.

“Then, your mum god pissed that Mark isn’t pissed and started suggesting worst case scenarios.” Zayn was breathless, hurriedly throwing Harry’s clothes at him. “It was getting bad, so I figured you all should step in. Lottie can only do so much.”

They rushed down the hall toward the council room. “How bad is bad?” Harry asked. “Death-threat bad?”

Zayn nodded tensely. Louis really couldn’t believe it, but there also had never been a threat this big to the crown. Not a threat, even. An entire change of power. There were servants and guards with their ears pressed to the doors, but they parted as Louis neared.

When he entered with Harry by his side, the room was silent. Jay gave a haughty scoff, turning away. Lottie and Mark focused on them, and there was a hint of a smile on Lottie’s lips. Instead of Jay yelling at them again, Mark stood from his throne with an uninterested sigh.

“Louis, you realize you’re no longer eligible for the thrown, yes?” Mark took his glasses off his face and set them aside. His voice was strained, like he was tired of having this conversation. “Lottie will be taking the thrown and marrying Niall Horan. You’re not needed here.”

“He most certainly is!” Jay exclaimed. “That is not a final decision. He is first born and has a right to the crown. We can fix this with proper punishment and damage control.”

“Like what?” Louis scoffed, walking further into the room and glaring harshly at Jay. “Killing Harry? Killing th- _my_ child?”  
  


Jay straightened coldly, but she couldn’t even confirm his questions with a nod. She didn’t have the stomach to, at least not to his face. “We can hide you away for nine months and send the baby off to be adopted.”

  
“That’s ridiculous,” Louis said. Jay had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him to be docile, but he was tired of being told what to do. He walked to Mark and spoke only to him now. It seemed there might be a way to prosper from this after all. “Lottie will be a great ruler; I’ve never been interested in leading a country. I will step down willingly from the throne, and to save the family from a scandal, Harry and I will bond immediately. My only condition is you make me an ambassador of philanthropy.”

Mark snorted sardonically. “Is that so? What makes you think I won’t just exile you from the family completely? Or the kingdom for that matter?”  
  


Louis smirked, glancing at his mum. Harry had been right. She’d always had his best intentions at heart, even if they were misplaced. She wanted him to get everything he wanted, but she failed to see the difference in her desires and his. Luckily, Louis could benefit from her misplaced love.

“I could easily side with Mum. It doesn’t have to be a willing dethroning,” Louis said, smirking despite every effort not to. “The laws state the eldest bloodline royal must be wed to take the throne. A bastard child and low-class mating aren’t against any law; it’s just against a stupid social rule that half the country would object to. Your choice.”

Mark rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wood. He hardly even debated over Louis’ words before speaking. “Fine. I don’t care. Does this appease you, Jay? Or do we need to go on updating the entire castle on Louis’ mistake?”  
  


Louis scowled at that word, but he stepped away and looked toward Jay, whose eyes were staring out the window. Lottie nervously typed away on her phone, most likely to Niall. Harry grabbed his forearm, pulling him away from such a threatening position of the king.

“Is this really what you want, Louis? To give up everything without a fight?” Jay’s voice was clogged with emotion, pulling at Louis’ heart for the first time in a while. It made him want to explain everything, and it made it a thousand times worse that he couldn’t.

Nevertheless, Louis said without any doubt in his words, “Yes. The crown is not everything to me anymore.”

It never was, but they didn’t need to know that. When Jay turned around, she looked at him like she still didn’t understand. Louis supposed she wouldn’t. Her concerns never had only been about her family and children. A large part of her concerns had to be focused around the kingdom and raising a new ruler.

Louis vowed to never do that. To never put a wall between them like she had, even if her love was as strong as she allowed it to be.

“I’ve always been too much of a rule-breaker, Mum. This is better for me.” It was as close as Louis could get to saying that he now would have the freedom he’d always desired.

“If you insist,” she said, taking in a big gulp of air. “In that case, I will arrange a bonding ceremony as soon as possible.”

Lottie gave a clap of delight. “That’s perfect. Then we can send them away on Louis ‘late’ heat. Everyone will think the baby is a month early, but that’s still survivable.”

Jay nodded, clasping her hands tightly. Mark gave a curt nod in Harry’s direction. “I take it you’re aware we won’t be paying you to keep your own mate safe?”

“Yes, your highness,” Harry said. Ambassadors were normally scent away from the palace to interact with the people or even in other countries. They’d have their own house and minimal security that would be paid out of their own pockets. However, as an ambassador, Louis would retain his connections to the royal family as a prince, as well. Louis’ mind was already reeling with ideas.

Mark gave a curt nod, one full of judgement, but neither of them cared at this point. “If that is finished, I believe we need to discuss the details of Niall Horan’s involvement with Lottie and credentials for becoming our next king. You two may leave.”

Louis left with more freedom than he’d had in his entire life.

. . .

The bonding ceremony took place a week later.

The kingdom was in an uproar of both shock and excitement. For so long, Louis had been courting other alphas, but he’d also always been seen with Harry. They were seen as an underdog couple because Harry came from the lower class. Mark spun that to their advantage, making it seem as if the royal family truly married for love alone.

The marriage ceremony took place during the night upon Louis’ request. He could have chosen to have the ceremony and celebrate for hours until midnight, which was the designated ceremonial bonding time. Louis felt no strong urge to party among the kingdom. All he could think about was finally bonding with Harry. Finally sealing their love permanently together. So he pushed the wedding into the night. In Louis’ opinion, it made everything much more magical.

There were torches lit along each tree in the clearing. Much of the kingdom was crowded in the circle, slowly swaying while holding a candle between their hands. They parted ways on opposite sides of the clearing, creating a path for Louis and Harry to walk down.

Louis hadn’t seen Harry since the day before. It made Louis stay on edge all day. His nausea had been bad, and he felt unsettled and unsafe despite spending the day with Lottie prepping for the wedding. When he finally saw Harry, his heart stopped.

His skin was cast in an orange glow from the firelight. He wore a black suit similar to Louis’. There were silver patterns in his jacket and pants, a bold look for Harry that made his figure scream power. A wave of longing and love rushed through Louis, and then a second one followed, only a hint less powerful. By now, Louis could recognize it as Harry’s emotion.

They met in the middle, grasping each other’s hands. It was said that back before they shifted away from werewolves and into humans, it was common for the bonding ceremony to be the wedding ceremony, and it took place in front of everyone. The alpha would bond the omega in human form, and they’re transform into wolves and mate in front of everyone. Louis couldn’t imagine doing something like that, but he did appreciate that the pair led the ceremony in whatever way they saw fit. It had nothing to do with the royal family and only to do with their innate need to love each other.

The crowd closed in around them, humming a soft tune as Louis and Harry stared at each other. His green eyes were gleaming in the low-light, and they were glistening, like he was on the verge of crying. It made it impossible to breathe.

“I, Harry Styles, wish to marry and bond you, Louis Tomlinson. I vow to love you every day, to support your aspirations, and to give you every part of me. I wish to bond our souls together for eternity. I wish to spend the rest of our lives together, Louis.”

Louis’ heart shattered, burning light spilling from each crack and embracing Harry completely. Their vows were up to them, and Harry made them better than Louis could have imagined. He crafted the words in the most progressive, pro-omega way possible. He didn’t say the word ‘want,’ allowing an omega to refuse with far less difficulty. He didn’t say he wanted to give Louis everything as most alphas felt the urge to say. He didn’t use the title of prince, reminding everyone that this wasn’t a royal wedding – it was their wedding. Harry was his partner with every word. He was poetic and powerful and it made Louis cry.

Swiping at his eyes, Louis spoke with only a slightly shaking voice. “I, Louis Tomlinson, wish to be married and bonded to you, Harry Styles, for eternity. I vow to live every moment of our lives celebrating our love, to grow alongside you, to make life ours together, and to spend every dark and every light night in awe of our love.”

Harry’s hands squeezed his tightly. “Then let us marry now, with the eyes of our family and the kingdom as witness of our love and life-long promise.”

The crowd grew silent, all waiting for the moment they knew came next. It was everyone’s favorite moment, the only part of the ceremony they got to feel firsthand.

Lips lifting with love, Harry took a step into Louis’ personal space, dipping his nose to Louis’ neck and scenting him. Louis felt a thousand emotions all at once, and when he tucked his nose in the crest of Harry’s throat, they were all projected outward. The crowd, for the first official time, could smell their combined scents of love. Soft sighs of endearment sounded from everyone – a collective hush of appreciation of their love.

“I love you.” Louis whispered as he pulled back, a dubious smile forming on his lips. Harry began to whisper back, but Louis surged forward and sealed their lips together. Kissing was optional at weddings – the important part was officially scenting each other in front of everyone, but Louis couldn’t help it. It’d been so long since he got to taste the strawberry flavor on his lips and feel the softness against his.

“I love you, too,” Harry said as he pulled back, arms wrapping around his waist and keeping them pressed together. They spun slowly, unsure where to face concerning the crowd. With a glance upward, they found the moon was sitting perfectly above their heads in the twinkling sky.

“The bonding festivity will take place in the royal courtroom. Everyone is welcome. Follow the hostess, crown princess Charlotte Tomlinson, to the party. My future mate and I will join everyone shortly,” Louis said, unable to hide the grin on his face as he felt Harry’s arms tighten around his shoulders, tucking him perfectly into his side. Everyone filed out with eyes of excitement. Most restrained from glancing at them with dirty, knowing looks, though Lottie didn’t try to filter herself in the least. Fizzy let out a catcall, making red erupt across Louis’ face.

When his mum passed by, she paused before them with a speculative expression on her face. “I suspected you’d given up the crown without true reason, Louis. I thought you had made a stupid mistake due to lust. But now, I wonder if you two hadn’t simply bested me at my own game in the name of love.”

Louis’ mouth popped open, and he began to deny the accusation, but she held up a hand. “It’s alright. I don’t need to know. I put you two through enough, if my suspicions are correct. And I do hope they are. I hope you’ve truly found love, Louis. If you won’t take the crown, this is the next best thing for my son.”

At this, Louis knew what to say. “It’s the best thing for me, Mum.”

She glanced wearily at Harry before exhaling deeply. “I hope so. Congratulations, my sons.”

With a true smile, she walked away. There was a look in her eyes. At first, he’d thought it was one of relief, possibly at having Louis’ fate passed on to someone else, but Louis knew his mum. For however altered her ambition was, she did have a caring heart, one that knew of love for her children, but probably did not know of love in a marriage. There was the smallest hint of envy, smothered away deep within her caged soul.

Benson was the last to leave the clearing, and it was only after he’d checked the immediate area. “Everyone is clear. We have guards standing in a circle of a mile in diameter.”

“Thank you. Keep it tightly monitored and alert us if something goes wrong.”  
  


Benson nodded without meeting their eyes. Maybe he remembered the last time he was so close to them when they were about to have sex. It went poorly for him. Finally, he jogged off through the woods.

Bonding in the site where you were wed was an old tradition most couples didn’t use anymore, but the royal family insisted upon it. They didn’t want to push tradition more since they already were having a technical bastard child.

Louis slid in front of Harry, leaning back against his solid chest and closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply, taking in their first moments alone as a married couple. “Can I take your last name?” Louis asked into the dark of the night. Harry rested his chin on his shoulder, lips kissing lightly at his cheek. “We’ll always be connected to the royal family, but it’s easier to forget without having their name.”

“You can take anything of mine,” Harry said. It made Louis snort at his cheesy line, and then he twisted around, hands twining in his delicately styled curls. They reached his shoulders easily now, making him look like the prince out of the two of them. “Before we bond – before we feel the love from the bond, I just want you to know I love you, Lou, with my whole being. You’ve given up a lot to be with me, and I just – if I had to, I would give up everything for you, too.”

His smile wavered nervously, as if Louis couldn’t possibly feel the same. He poked a finger into Harry’s dimple, wanting to kiss it but also wanting Harry to understand him in the same way. “Everything I gave up pales in comparison to being with you, Haz. You’re my everything. Our life together is everything I never thought I’d be able to have. It’s a miracle,” Louis said, eyes looking down as they got watery again. “I love you too, Harry. Forever. With or without the bond.”

Harry pressed his lips to his forehead, making Louis crumple into his arms. Into the arms that always had and always would be there for him. “I would prefer the bond, as well, though…” Harry mumbled, making Louis giggle. “Wanna make people know you’re mine.”

“Make them then,” Louis said as he shuddered, desire ripping through his body in an almost painful way. He jumped into Harry’s arms, no longer able to hold himself back. He could feel slick leaking out of him, and by the flaring of Harry’s nostrils, he knew he knew, too. Harry’s hands gripped his bum firmly as he lied them on the rug circular rug they’d been standing on.

“You looked stunning tonight, Mr. Styles.” Harry murmured against his throat as his hands undid his jacket and slid up his shirt, pulling it off with near-practiced ease. The motion made Louis squirm beneath him, and a low whine escaped his throat. Harry nipped slightly at his collarbone – a warning that made it so much harder to be patient. Thankfully, Harry wasted no time in stripping himself of clothes, though he did take forever to fold them properly by their sides.

“Hurry up or slick’s gonna stain me trousers,” Louis kicked lightly at Harry, making his eyes narrow. Without warning, Harry landed on top of Louis, hands pinning his arms above his head.

“Ungrateful little omega, are we?” Harry asked calmly, but it made Louis’ breathing speed up. This was the first time they’d have sex officially out of a heat or rut. He didn’t know what it would be like – if Harry would still be rough and talk dirty in the ways he only wanted during sex. Clearly, he was going to. “What if I want them to see it? What if I want everyone to know how wet I made you?”

Louis’ back arched, hips grinding into Harry’s hard muscles of his stomach. “Haz…”

Harry smirked, teeth working their way down his stomach. “You like that, baby? You like everyone knowing that you’re too good for your alpha?”

This time, Louis didn’t even try to stop the slick escaping him. He couldn’t hold back his desire any longer. Harry smelled of a stronger version of himself – husky and woodsy and free. His hands ran down his thighs, and then they made their way to his nipples, which had become impossibly sensitive lately.

“Make me yours, Harry.” Louis pleaded, voice strained as he tried not to force his hips up into Harry. One of his hands pressed against Louis’ hard dick, and the other reached around and gripped his bum.

“You’re soaking.” Harry smirked, hands undoing his trousers and yanking them down. “Silly, Lou. Don’t you know you’ve been mine for ages?”

When Harry looked down, he stopped moving completely. Louis knew what caught his eyes, and he finally felt like he’d taken Harry by surprise for the first time ever. Harry’s eyes raked over the red lacy thong for an entire minute, and then he gripped Louis’ hips and flipped him over. His hand landed firmly on Louis bum, making the omega hiss with delight.

“You sneaky little thing.” Harry breathed over his skin as he moved up his body. One hand toyed with the thin red string that disappeared between his cheeks. “God, Lou, you’re soaking for me. You’re very dirty, love.”

“Only for you,” Louis said. His voice was high pitched, but nothing could bring it down. Harry moved him onto all fours as he pulled back the string of his thong and let it smack into his skin tightly. It made Louis jump, and then his fingers were between the panties and his bum, pressing against his hole lightly. Teasingly. “Please, Harry. I need – something.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Harry arched an eyebrow, and then he used an alpha command on him. “Speak, omega.” It made Louis’ entire body focus on him alone, pulling his awareness and placing it in Harry’s hands.

“Fingers.” Louis panted, eyes struggling to focus on Harry in the low light. He could practically feel the smirk that made its way on to Harry’s lips.   
  


“You’ve been good for me, baby,” Harry hummed as his teeth nipped at his shoulder. It was just a fraction of what they were both craving, but it still made Louis’ skin erupt in tingles. “I have a present for you, too.”

Without removing his underwear, Harry kissed down his back and let his lips rest over his hole. His hands kept his cheeks spread apart, but they dug in deep enough to leave bruises. A large part of him wanted them. Louis held his breath, unsure what exactly Harry had in mind, but when he felt the warm press of his tongue against his hole, Louis moaned, not caring about how loud he was anymore. His tongue lapped up the slick with hunger, and when he flattened it, the string of the thong was pushed forward, rubbing against his skin in a way that sent hot flashes all over him.

“Feel good, baby?”

Louis threw his head back, neck tilted. He was ready to be bonded, and his body knew it. Harry’s fingers pushed into him, spreading him wide and letting his tongue lick inside. It was overwhelming, and Louis screamed as he came, “Daddy!”

Louis mentally tapped out as he came, but Harry moved with more hunger than before. He draped himself over his body and ran his leaking cock between Louis’ cheeks. It made Louis’ head swim as he struggled to focus.

“Did daddy say you could come?” Harry growled. It was low and rough, making Louis shudder. It was close to his alpha voice, encouraging Louis to shove his hips back into him.

“N-no.” Louis whimpered. “Sorry, daddy.”

Harry’s hand came down on his arse firmly, causing the slighter man to whimper. “I want you to come again to make up for it. When I make you _my omega_ , you’ll come for me again.”

The weight of his alpha voice hit Louis like a brick. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, and his upper body fell to the ground, submitting to Harry in every way possible. “Yes. Yes, I’ll come for my alpha.”

Harry came another smack to his bum before fisting the panties and ripping them off. It was animalistic, which of course made slick fall from Louis’ stretched hole so fast it ran down his leg. “Good boy.” Harry said, voice casting Louis into a desperate haze. “Can’t wait to make you mine, Lou. Make you my beautiful omega.”

Finally, Harry pressed into Louis, bottoming out and burying his face in Louis’ neck. “Harry,” Louis said, rocking his hips back, eager to have Harry fuck him into oblivion. “ _Alpha._ Please.”

This time, Harry didn’t make him explain more. With a large love bite to his neck, Harry pulled out and thrust into him with a power that sent Louis’ head into the ground. He cushioned his head with his arms, savoring in the feel of Harry fucking into him. It was fast and precise, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis couldn’t begin to speak; every thrust sent a breath of air out of his lungs in small ‘uh, uh, uh’s that were high pitched but completely uncontrollable.

“C-close,” Louis rasped after Harry picked up speed, his knot growing and threatening to push past his rim. His fingers gripped him tighter, and his lips kissed against where he’d soon bite him so devotedly it made his head spin. “Bond me, Harry. Please. My alpha.”

That was all it took for Harry to shove his knot inside, and that alone would have sent Louis into a mind-numbing orgasm, but then Harry’s teeth sank deep into his neck. Pain and nerve-numbing euphoria overwhelmed Louis. He could feel their souls combine, feel the way their love multiplied by a thousand. Feel the way his true alpha licked at his skin lovingly, making Louis preen under his care.

They’d collapsed to the ground at some point, but Louis hadn’t even noticed. Harry cradled Louis in his arms as his cum filled Louis up. It was useless at this point, so they wouldn’t be connected for horribly long, so Louis savored the feel of his arms holding him against his rapidly beating heart.

“My alpha.” Louis hummed with his eyes closed, hoping to remember the feeling of the world being perfectly right forever.

“My omega,” Harry kissed his shoulder, hands tightening around his waist. “The bond mark looks so pretty on you, Lou. So good.”

For emphasis, he pushed his hips into him slightly, making Louis sigh. Their hands were intertwined now that they finally could be forever. “Good. I’m gonna show it off every day.”

Harry chuckled, nipping at his ear lightly. “I like that.”

They weren’t horribly possessive people, but this was something they both had been looking forward to for so long. A way to show their love in the purest, most public form without it being gross. A way to permanently combine their scents, leaving no question to whether they were mated or not.

“I’m so in love you,” Louis laughed, craning his neck so their eyes met. The green looks mystical in this light. It made his heart jump. “It’s ridiculous.”  
  


“Yeah? Just wait until our baby comes.” Harry pressed his hand against his stomach proudly, as if there were already a baby bump. Louis was growing increasingly excited for that to come. It was mostly because he was excited, but a large part of him was anticipating Harry’s reaction. “I don’t know how I can feel so much love for two people.”

“You’re getting cheesy on me, Haz.” Louis laughed, but he wiped a tear from his eye anyways. “Our baby.”

  
“Our baby.” Harry finally pulled out, hovering over Louis with a look of awe. “My babies.”

Louis let his cheesy line slide, opting to seal their lips together instead. It was their first kiss together as bonded mates, and it was magical. It sent the world in a spin, and they were at the center of it. Louis had a feeling Harry would always remain at the center of his world.

He had no problem with that.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just married couple fluff.

“You’re nesting.”

Louis scowled. “I wouldn’t call it nesting per say,” he said, kicking Harry’s jumper to the side and hoping Lottie wouldn’t notice. It was ruined the moment Niall entered the room. Louis instinctively scrambled to the mess of clothing, blankets, and pillows, falling to his bum on it but managing to stop himself from burying himself underneath everything.

“Jesus, Louis,” Niall said. He looked around the unfinished room with apprehension. “I’m calling Harry.”

“I will egg your fooking house, Horan.” Louis gave out a little growl for emphasis, but Lottie laughed, making him realize how pathetic it sounded. He straightened his head and climbed off the pile.

“Our house? The palace? Good luck, brother,” Lottie said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Unless you want a lecture from your exhausting ma’, we’d better clean this up,” Niall said, bending down and grabbing a handful of clothing. It broke Louis’ heart, making panic take him over, but he pushed it down. He knew Niall. Niall wasn’t trying to destroy his home. He wasn’t trying to take him or the baby growing inside him. It was fine.

“Mum came?” Louis groaned, hand moving to rest on his bulging belly. “Why did you all come without even calling?”

Lottie snorted, grabbing the hamper and helping destroy the obvious nest he’d created. Louis knew it needed to happen, but that was his comfort spot. It smelled distinctly of Harry and a tad of himself, which was what he was hoping their baby would smell like.

“Harry was concerned,” Lottie said. Niall gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head in disdain.

“That’s an understatement, babe. Harry was flipping out. Pretty sure he was having a panic attack. He never even got his request out, so Anne asked your mum to come check on you. Naturally, she decided it was time for a baby shower,” Niall said with a shrug. He leaned closer to Louis and cringed. “You should shower.”

Louis’ fists balled. Of course, Harry had something to do with this. He’d been doing just fine on his own for the last two days. He’d been doing better than fine. “A week before the baby is due.”

“Yup.” Lottie went to his closet and tossed him some clothes. “Don’t complain. You’re lucky we didn’t bring Harry here himself.”

Louis breathed deeply, hands pressing into his eyes. “Yes. That would be awful. I think I’d really-,”

“He’s coming tonight with Anne and Gemma,” Lottie continued parading through the mess of clothing with a look of disgust. “Honestly, Louis, his socks?”

“No! He can’t come back! I don’t want him here!”

“You’re joking right?” Niall laughed, throwing a balled-up sweatshirt at Louis, which he was too slow to dive. “Louis, within the two days you’ve kicked Harry out, you created the world’s largest nest of his clothes. Honestly, when I walked in, I thought Harry had beat us here.”

“Please don’t bring him here.” Louis stressed, looking at them with anger and longing for them to be on his side. “Not yet.”

“Why?” Niall asked, eyes filling with concern. “If he hurt you-,”

“He didn’t touch me,” Louis said through gritted teeth. It was embarrassing to say out loud, which was why he’d been sadly content lying in a pile of his clothes. “Not in the least.”

Niall tossed his hands in the air. From downstairs, Jay called out to Louis, asking if she could move the couch to the opposite side of the living room. It made his stomach churn. He didn’t know what her plans were for a baby shower, but he hadn’t had one for a reason. They weren’t even fully moved into their home, and now that his family was here, and Harry’s was on their way, shame filled him. Even though it was an outdated idea, the omega normally decorated the interior of the house. Harry and he had slowly been working together to decorate, but without him here, it felt all Louis’ fault their home looked horrid. They were only halfway through the house, and he knew his mum would find any reason to look down on the lifestyle she never wanted for him.

“I didn’t want to have to say this, but I’m saying it,” Lottie sighed as she finally reached the floor of the ground. “You’re not thinking clearly here, Louis. You’re letting your hormones get the best of you.”

“You did not just call him crazy,” Niall whispered in shock, looking between the siblings like he expected a war to break out. Louis glared at him before sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He took deep breaths as his body pulsed with aches.

“Obviously,” he said into his hands. “Obviously, I know that, but he was an arse and a half and didn’t care.”

“What happened?” Niall asked, sounding more serious than normal. It was enough to get Louis to settle his nerves and look at them. He was close with Niall and Lottie, but he really wished Zayn were here right now. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Zayn, Liam and he were away on their honeymoon. They couldn’t bond yet, but they were hoping to speed up the process by getting married and having sex all the time, the latter of which was only socially accepted for Liam if they were married. Now, Zayn was the crown prince omega. It was ironic that Zayn and Louis had nearly switched positions in life. Louis loved it. But now he was sort of freaking out and Zayn was off having the time of his life. He should have been happy for him, but his pregnant body could only focus on his own needs, so he was a little bitter.

“He wouldn’t let me do anything for days. Couldn’t cook. Couldn’t move chairs or shit around. Couldn’t bloody shower by meself. He’s been an overhelping menace, so the one fucking time I wanted him to do something for me, he said no.”

Lottie scowled. “That’s not like Harry. I never took him to be a right knothead. What did you want him to do?”

Louis picked sourly at his nails as he muttered under his breath. “Tie me up, spank, and choke me on our new table.”

Lottie let out a little whistle, but Niall started choking, thumping himself on his chest in a way Louis found to be exaggerative. “Jesus,” Lottie laughed. “That’s – wow. Well, that would be embarrassing to be denied of, I suppose.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Louis said, cheeks burning. “Well, maybe a little now that I’ve told you virgin lot.” Niall sputtered, beginning to correct him on his claims, but Louis just pushed off the bed and walked to the window as if he could stop Harry’s car from pulling up by simply standing as guard. “We’ve done it before, alright? I’m giant and hardly ever in the mood, but the one fucking time I want sex or want him to do anything, he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He basically told me to use my own hand because he didn’t ‘feel comfortable.’ He’s a disgusting, shallow knot-head that apparently only had any attraction for my twink body.”

Lottie gasped, muttering curses under her breath. When Louis turned around, Niall was chewing on his lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “That doesn’t sound like Harry.”

“I know,” Louis snorted. “That’s the only reason I didn’t shove him out the fucking window. I needed space. I still need space.”

“Yet you’re cuddling his clothes?” Niall asked. Louis shot him a glare. “Look, I wasn’t there, but I am an alpha. And I speak for 95% of alphas when I say that there’s nothing hotter than our pregnant omega. I guarantee it’s not an attraction thing. Honestly, he probably has no idea what he did wrong because there’s nothing more we want to do than to please our omega, especially when you’re carrying our child.”

Lottie screeched, smacking a fist on Niall’s chest a little more firmly than needed. “Did you hear him? He told him to – because he wasn’t comfortable. He’s an arsehole!”

“Lottie,” Niall said, looking at her pleadingly.

“Shut up, Niall. If Louis says he’s an arsehole, he’s an arsehole.” Niall pouted. “Love you.”

“Do ya? I wouldn’t know…” Niall muttered under his breath. “Look, all I’m saying is you should really try talking to him. He had no clue what was wrong, only that you kicked him out with threats and a knife.”

“I wasn’t wielding the knife.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I may have let it slip that I had one ready.”

“Louis.” Lottie chastised. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Give me a break. I’m pregnant.”

“Mhmm,” Lottie said with disdain. “Well, he’s coming. We’re going to help set up the baby shower while you get cleaned up, okay?”

“Jerks,” Louis said under his breath, but he agreed nevertheless. He hated that they were here invading his sanctuary, but he also didn’t mind a party devoted to obsessing over the little angel growing inside him.

. . .

It was odd to see Anne and Jay laughing together. Since the wedding, Jay had managed to keep her snide remarks about his life choices to herself more or less, so they’d lost most of the tension between them. It was comforting to have her act like just a mother and not the queen, but seeing her around Anne really humbled her.

They were conspiring about what secondary gender the baby would be. They’d found out they were having a boy a while ago. Louis had been sure it would be a boy, so he wasn’t shocked. Harry cried, though, so that was amusing. Eventually, Louis cried when they talked about all the things they’d do with their son. It was mostly happy tears, but there were a few shed thinking on all the things he never got to experience with his dad. When he told Harry this, he cried harder because he never even had his father around as a kid. It ended in them collectively freaking out that they had no idea how to be fathers, but it was somehow still a great day.

A pang of longing shot through Louis at the memory. He missed his soft, green eyes looking at him with understanding. He missed the way his slow drawl made his promises permanent. He missed the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

“Is, uh, Harry here?” Louis padded into the living room. Their couch had been pushed off the rug and against the glass window wall to make room for the presents piled in the center of the room. Their coffee table wasn’t even visible anymore. He supposed that would happen when half their family were the royal members of the kingdom.

“Oh, Louis!” Jay rushed forward, wrapping him in her arms to the best of her abilities. The last time he’d seen her, his stomach had been half the size it was. “Sit down, love. You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Mum.” Louis wavered her off, but she didn’t take no for an offer, so he found himself falling to the couch beside Anne, who was looking at him with a soft smile. “Anne, I-,”

“Don’t apologize to me, darling,” Anne said as she pulled him into a hug. “I don’t want to get in the middle of it unless you both want me to, which I highly doubt you do. So instead, let me feel that baby kick!”

Louis sighed in relief. His fight with Harry wasn’t one he wanted to talk about with neither Jay nor Anne, even if it would humble him enough to put it aside. He’d do that in his own time. “Have at ‘im. I think it’s been his mission to bruise me from the inside,” Louis said, pulling the sweater up over his stomach. It felt like having a giant, firm, heavy beer gut that he was somewhat proud of. It stretched his skin more than he’d thought was possible, and it made his belly button look weird, but he admired it.

“Poor baby just misses the sound of his daddy,” Anne cooed, her cold hands running over his skin. When the baby gave a firm kick to the left part of his stomach, Louis stifled a groan and moved her hand there. She looked up at him in awe, as if she couldn’t believe this were possible. “At least, that was how Harry was when his dad would leave for days on end. Very in tune to his parents. I guarantee this one will be alpha or omega.”

“I’m guessing Alpha,” Jay said as her own hands began to skim his skin. By now, Louis had grown used to these things. Half of the customers at the bakery asked if they could feel his belly. He did feel it was comforting to have both of the mothers in his life by his side offering mostly words of comfort. “Just look at the size of your stomach! It has to be an alpha.”

“Or he could just be fat along with the pregnancy.” Lottie chimed from inside the kitchen. She had a cookie in her hand as she waltzed in, and she shoved it into Louis’ face as she hugged around his neck from behind the couch.

“Okay. Now I’m feeling violated,” Louis said, spitting out the cookie in distaste. He pulled the green sweater back over his stomach, grimacing at the tightness of Harry’s sweater on his skin.

“Can we play games like a real baby shower?” Lottie asked, ignoring Louis’ protests as she leaned over the couch and ran her hand underneath his sweater to feel at his stomach. He let her for thirty seconds before finally shoving her back over the couch.

“No. I feel like shit. I just want to sleep. Can we get this over with quick?”

“This is all Harry’s fault,” Anne said, hand caressing his flushed cheeks. There was a subdued anger in her eyes. “You shouldn’t be separated so far into term. It puts distress on you and the baby. I’m going have a talk with him about this.”

“You really don’t have to,” Louis said, hand grasping her wrist before she could get up. “Let’s just open gifts, alrigh’? Find Harr“Um, can we do gifts now? I’ll go get Harry.”

“Don’t get up, love. You need to sit. You’re all flushed looking.” Jay sighed, patting his cheek while simultaneously pushing him down. It grated on his nerves, even when Anne pulled him into a hug that was dangerously similar to Harry’s. “I think he was outside with Gemma last time we checked.”

“Outside?” Louis squawked, looking at the windows with a sickening feeling. “It’s raining! Thunderstorm raining! Why is he outside?”

“He didn’t want to upset you more,” Anne said, her voice quiet, trying to hold back her feelings for his sake. They were coddling him. Just like Harry had been coddling him for months. It was ridiculous, and he was over it.

“Enough!” Louis shouted, pushing himself to his feet with a glare fit to kill for anyone who tried to stop him. “I’m going to get Harry, and I don’t want to hear it from any of you. I’ve been walking around here for weeks just fine.”

“Louis. We can-,”

“Lottie,” Louis said, looking at her with desperation he prayed she wouldn’t abandone. A brilliant smile ran across her face, and she was by his side in minutes pushing the doors open for him.

When they made it into the hallway, Lottie giggled. “That’s the power omega energy I’ve been missing.”

Louis snorted, trying to walk without a waddle in his step. “Obviously. Who do you think I am, little sis?”

Lottie laughed, opening the front door and letting Louis walk through. “Just an idiot who hates being taken care of.”

Louis flipped her off as he passed. The rain was coming down in sheets, so Louis tugged the sweater down over his stomach to prepare for the cold as he headed for the stairs, but before he could, a voice shouted from his right. “Where the fuck are you going in this storm, Louis?”

It was Gemma, and she sounded as pissed as Louis felt. When he turned around, Harry was staring at him like he was a completely different person. Gemma moved forward, smirk on her lips, and directed Louis over to porch railing that they’d been leaning against. The rails were wet, but the porch kept them relatively dry.

“Trade me spots, yeah?” Gemma asked, but Louis knew it wasn’t up for option. He’d gone outside to find Harry after all. He’d just assumed they were huddling in the car, but Louis should have thought about their covered porch overlooking the forest that their driveway disappeared into. “You should really get seats out here.” She patted him on the back before walking inside and shutting the door. Louis took a shaky breath in, resting his elbows on the porch and watching the trees sway wildly.

“You shouldn’t be out here. Could get sick.”

Louis turned his head, eyes narrowing. Harry was pale in the face, and his eyes had dark circles underneath them like he hadn’t slept much. A small part of him thought he deserved it, but then Niall’s words entered his head. Harry had no idea what he was mad about. Louis rationally knew a fight was only fair if they both knew what it was about, even if he didn’t want to explain at all.

“Same goes to you,” Louis said on a short breath.

“I’m not the pregnant one.”

Louis laughed shortly. “No shit.” Harry looked at him with those broken eyes that Louis hated seeing. “You could have come inside.”

Harry tucked a stray curl behind his ear. It was shorter now, so there was a black bandana holding it back. “I already pissed you off once. Twice, if you take into coming back without asking. Didn’t want to go for a third time.”

Louis groaned. “Now I sound like a tyrant.”

“Welllll…” Harry said, voice going high and making Louis giggle sheepishly. Harry chuckled, but his heart wasn’t fully in it. When it faded away, he turned toward Louis completely. “What did I do, Lou? I – I never meant to upset you.”

Louis sneered, looking to the trees to force the words out. “Yeah. I’m sure everyone loves being called gross and unfuckable by their mate.”

“What?” Harry said, voice rising in alarm. He moved closer, and when his scent washed over Louis, he felt his whole body weaken. “I never said that! I never – you’re not! You’re – what?”

Louis held his belly idly, staring at it and trying not to cry as he thought about his words. “You implied it pretty clearly. You treated me like a useless doll that can’t even wipe his own arse, but the moment I actually want something from you, you were ‘uncomfortable’ having sex with me?”

Harry stepped forward and held his wrists in his hands, pulling Louis closer. His eyes were glossy and strained, making Louis finally fall to his urges and step into his arms. “Lou. I could never be uncomfortable with – oh. Oh, no, I didn’t mean I wasn’t comfortable having sex with you. I just didn’t want to tie you up and choke you – I was scared it would stress the baby and make him come early.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open slightly. His heart jumped, and suddenly he felt incredibly stupid. He should have thought of that. “Then why didn’t we just have normal sex?”

Harry deflated slightly, but he still ran a hand down Louis’ cheek. It made the cold air warmer. “I was tired, I guess. I spent all day building the crib and baby-proofing everywhere. I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t think it about how that sounded.”

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning back out of his arms, but Harry just followed him, refusing to let him free. His massive belly kept Harry from getting too close to him, but it would still be a lie to say it didn’t make it easier to stand.

“If you would have let me help you, you wouldn’t have been so tired,” Louis said through clenched teeth. His frustrations just spilled out of him. “I’ve never felt like such an old-school stereotypical omega before! It’s like you all think I’ll break like china if I try to do anything. My mum barely let me walk out here! I had to get Lottie to keep them at bay. It’s fucking ridiculous, and unfair. I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself!”

When Louis stopped shouting, thunder replaced the lack of noise, making him realize just how loud he’d been screaming. Every fiber in his body told him to bow his head and apologize for yelling at his alpha, but Louis was ready to kill his inner omega at this point with all the hormonal influences, so he adamantly ignored it.

Concern hit with a heavy dose of remorse stared at Louis through dark, stormy green eyes. Harry’s scent shifted from his hypermasculine, frustrated musk to a softer scent of sadness that somehow made Louis calmer. The yelling helped, too.

“God, Lou, I didn’t realize.” Harry huffed with a tone of anger directed at himself. His fingers traced up and down his skin softly. It made Louis bite his lip. “We know you’re capable of caring for yourself. I know that. It’s just – you’re going through so much shit right now. Hormones, nausea, back aches, foot aches, soreness, and all kinds of shit I’m sure you refuse to tell me to put on a brave face.” Louis felt his cheeks redden. He’d hidden the more minor issues from Harry so he wouldn’t try every medical and herbal remedy online on Louis. It got annoying. “Your body has literally changed and is growing a baby. A fucking human. My fucking human. I did this to you, and I just want to make it easier on you. You’re my mate, and all I want to do is help you, but there’s so much I can’t help you with. I guess I went overboard on the stuff I could.”

Louis let out a sardonic snort, but he felt his throat thicken. Speaking of hormones, they were definitely the cause of the tears slipping from his eyes right now. He swiped at them, but Harry saw them anyways and followed one down his cheek with his thumb. It was more intimate than anything Louis had experienced all week.

“Oh.” Louis choked on his words, making them both laugh slightly. He shrugged slightly, trying for humor when his eyes wouldn’t stop leaking. “Didn’t really expect that.”

“Really?” Harry asked, a frown on his adorable face. He hadn’t shaven in days, something he normally never forgets because his beard came in with bare spots. “You know I’d never look down on omegas. Fuck, for most of my life, I wanted to be one.”

“Most?” Louis quirked an eyebrow up. “Pretty sure you still do.”

“Kind of lost that desire when I met you,” Harry said. “We fit too well like this.”

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, thankful for the cool air from the rain. He turned so his shoulder was pressed tightly against Harry’s chest. “We do.”

“Are we okay?”

Louis nodded tiredly, though he shouldn’t be that tired considering he’d spent all day in a fucking nest. “Yeah. As long as you stop babying me so much.”

“Only if you let me help you when you need it,” Harry said, resting his cheek on Louis’ head. He must have sniffed him slightly because he pulled back with a frown. “How do you still smell like me?”

Louis froze. Harry wasn’t going to be happy to hear the explanation. He looked up sheepishly, plastering on a big grin. Without thinking about it, he surged upward and pressed their lips together firmly. Harry kissed him with tongue, letting it slip into his mouth and refill all the desire Louis had been missing these last two days. Louis ran his tongue on the side of his lip, savoring the taste he’d been starved of.

Then Harry pulled back with furrowed brows. “You smell like me. Why do you smell like me? And why were you frantic during first night and relatively calm for the rest of my absence? I could feel it.”

Louis rocked back on his heels. “We should really go inside…”

“Were you nesting, Louis?” Harry asked with alarm in his voice, making Louis cave because he really didn’t want to frighten him. He just knew no matter what Louis said, Harry would remain alarmed after this.

“Just a little.” Louis held his hands up, but Harry immediately snatched his wrist and pulled him between his arms. With an eyeroll, Louis forced a glare at him. “Seriously. I’m fine. It was just for, like, a little over a day.”

“A day?” Harry shouted in alarm, making Louis wince. Immediately, Harry apologized and wrapped his body around Louis, spinning him around so his back rested firmly against Harry’s chest. “God. I’m an idiot for letting you push me away this late into the pregnancy. Of course your omega would freak out. I’m so-,”

“Don’t say it,” Louis said with a sigh. “I kicked you out. It’s my fault.”

“No kidding.” Harry growled, making a shiver run down his body. His lips pressed firmly to Louis’ cheek three times before remaining there. The warmth of his lips was comforting, and Louis fell back into him once again. “You really are touch-starved. Come on. Scent me and then we’re going inside and fixed it properly.”

Louis groaned out words of irritation. “Somebody let our families in. Can’t fuck til they leave. Not into exhibitionism when I feel like a cow.”

Harry huffed out angrily, teeth connecting over Louis’ bond mark. It sent a shot of energy through Louis, and even when Harry scented him aggressively, it only helped soothe his inner omega to a degree. It was clear the anxiety pulsing through his body and making his heart rate rise and jump at the slightest hint of alarm wouldn’t be so easily healed. Everyone knew the only way to really heal the amount of agitation and anxiety an omega must have obtained in order to nest was to quite literally fuck it out of their system. It proved to their inner omega that their alpha was both safe and still theirs; otherwise, they wouldn’t be fucking them.

“They’d understand.” Harry ran a hand down his face, enticing a shiver out of Louis.

“It’s not bad. Promise. Besides, I want to open their gifts.”

Harry scowled. “Fine. But you’re not leaving my arms until I fuck you. Understand?”

It wasn’t an alpha command, but his voice was so low it reminded Louis of one. He looked at Harry with a devilish smirk. “You just want an excuse to feel me arse.”

Harry grinned, flashing Louis the dimple that he prayed their baby would inherit. “Obviously.”

It was a simple confirmation, but it was one in and of itself. It let Louis breathe easier knowing Harry was still attracted to him. He was bloated and giant and worried he’d never be able to see his cheek bones again, but Harry still wanted him.

Harry, thankfully, did not offer to carry him inside like he probably wanted to. He learned from his mistakes so far and only held the door open for Louis to shuffle through. “Harry!” Jay exclaimed, making her way over to them and pulling Harry in for a long hug. It seemed that she had put all her negative feelings of their relationship aside. Then again, he supposed she had always adored her best friend’s child before he knocked her son up. “Glad to see you around here again.”

There was a pointed, sassy look at Louis, who rolled his eyes. “You act like you were around to witness his disappearance for two days.”

Jay turned her nose up and continued fawning over Harry. “Sit down, Louis. I’m dying for you to open the presents.”

She began to lightly shove Louis down in a chair, irritating Louis enough to try to pull her down on the couch accidentally face first, but before he could sit down, Harry pressed a hand to his back and firmly pulled him upright against Jay’s desires.

He cleared his throat, looking around the room awkwardly before slipping behind Louis and pulling him down on his lap. Warmth washed over Louis, and he let his head settled against his chest. “Louis, here, began nesting earlier,” he said, sounding as awkward about addressing their quite intimate seating position as everyone around them probably felt. Louis, however, felt only relief, mixed with the low hum of energy that reminded him that Harry had been missing from his life for two whole days. “We’d retire to bed, but-,”

“But I want to open presents for our little bean!” Louis interjected, lifting his head and grinning widely.

“Have you chosen a name yet?” Lottie asked. Louis wished his younger sisters had joined them. He supposed his mum would be making the trip home either tonight or tomorrow considering Doris and Ernest, only two, were still at the palace. “It’s a little weird to refer to him as ‘little bean’ when he’s bigger than your head.”

“My head is plenty large.” Louis mumbled, but he shifted back against Harry’s chest. A small part of him wanted to smile at the feel of his half-hard cock pressing against his bum, but he knew to be quiet about it. Even if Louis wanted to embarrass Harry in front of his own family, he couldn’t swallow the idea of Anne knowing his dirty mind. “It’s a secret.”

“Piss off,” Gemma said, plopping down beside Harry and Louis with a gift in her hands. “Here. Before you get into the royal gifts.”

Louis took the present with grabby hands, deciding he’d get to do the opening. It was a soft one, so he assumed it would be clothes. The Styles had good style, a joke Harry always used, but it was true. However, when he finally tore the paper away, he found a beautiful baby-blue blanket with green stitching laced throughout it.

“This is beautiful,” Louis said, voice thick as he looked at Gemma suspiciously. “Did you make this?”

She shrugged. “I had a little free time.”

“Wow,” Louis said, stunned into silence. Harry picked it up and showed it to everyone before he gave Gemma an awkward hug.

“It’s amazing, Gem,” Harry said, kissing her cheek lightly. “Thank you.”

“Well, I don’t think any of our store-bought gifts can compete with that. Thanks, Gemma,” Lottie said, voice teasing as she tossed a gift toward Louis. He caught it and glared at her for being so brash, but he opened it anyways. They got them a lot of baby-necessities, which Louis was grateful for because they really had only gotten the most important stuff. There were little toys here before, but after going through all of their gifts, Louis was satisfied that their baby would never go bored.

“Me fingers hurt,” Louis whined, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You open the last ones, Haz.”

“I think there’s only one more,” Harry mumbled, looking around before taking the small box being offered by Anne. “You sure you don’t-?”

“I think you should open this one, Harry,” Jay said, voice so loud it startled Louis. He needed a nap. Harry looked at her with an untrusting tilt to his head. “I may have been let in on what it is.”

“Alright…” Harry looked at his mother in question, but she only smiled to herself and gestured for him to get on with it. Louis watched tiredly as Harry carefully worked his way through the bow. His fingers moved in a delicate manner, making the anticipation grow until Louis finally grabbed the ribbon and rip it, freeing the wrapped paper. Harry scowled at him.

“There’s a reason I opened all the other gifts, Haz. You do everything at the pace of a snail,” Louis said, chin digging into his traps. Harry grumbled under his breath how he didn’t do everything slow, but Louis decided not to comment on that. Instead, he moved his hand over his stomach, trying to calm the kicks to his bladder unsuccessfully. Finally, Harry tore off the paper and opened the box. Instantly, he gasped, and slow as ever, he picked up a metal object for everyone to see. It was a silver, small little rattle, and when he shook it, it sounded so angelic that Louis was in awe.

“This looks just like the one I had as a baby…” Harry mumbled, tightening his hand around Louis’ waist. He rang the rattle again, and the high-pitched sound chilled everyone into silence. Even the baby stopped kicking his bladder, which Louis was immensely grateful for.

“I had one made just like it,” Anne said, thereby sentencing Harry into tears. They pooled silently in his eyes as he stared. “Harry’s father’s grandparents gave him the rattle. They were especially kind to us, even after his dad left, but they died five years ago. They would have been ecstatic to see Harry starting a family now.”

“Mum.” Harry whispered, hand with the rattle shaking as he stared at it. He was still at a loss of words, but the emotion in his voice was enough to make Louis’ heart ache.

“Oh, go hug your mother, you big oaf,” Louis said, pushing two hands against Harry’s back until he effectively shoved himself off his lap. Thankfully, Harry had long ago lost his semi, so it wasn’t awful when he wrapped his mum in his arms. Everyone gave a long ‘aw’ when Harry started crying against his mother’s shoulder. Louis just laughed. “And you think omegas are sensitive.” Harry offered him his middle finger when he pulled away before wiping his eyes. “Alright. Thank you all for the gifts. They’ll definitely all be used. Not to be rude, but I’m quite ready for some sleep, so-”

Niall snorted. “Yeah. ‘Sleep.’ I’m sure that’s what you’ll be doing.”

Louis threw a ball of wrapping paper at him. “It is. So who’s staying here?”

Every single hand went up. His eyes face slumped with disdain. He loved his family, and they had a big enough house to accommodate them all, but he had no energy left to prepare their rooms. Similarly, he did not even have enough patience to let Harry prepare them all.

“You poor thing,” Anne said, helping Louis up off the couch. “Gemma and I helped you move in. We know where everything is, so we can help everyone settle in. You two go off to bed.”

“Anne, that’s really not-,”

Anne smacked him lightly upside the head. He was more shocked than harmed into silence. “Don’t back talk. I can tell when an omega needs his alpha, and you certainly do. Go on. Would you like us to bring you any food or such?”

Louis looked at her like he didn’t recognize her. Grumbling under his breath, he headed for the stairs. Harry told them they were fine and bid everyone a good night before he joined Louis’ side. “Your mum scares me.” Louis hissed, clutching the railing as he prepared for the long journey up the stairs.

“Lou,” Harry said, putting more emphasis in his words. Louis looked at him with a pouting expression, but he knew Harry wasn’t going to budge on certain things. Honestly, he was so exhausted he really didn’t mind it this time.

“Fine.” He sighed, holding out his arms and letting Harry scoop him into his arms with only a small huff. Louis idly hung on to his neck. “You really shouldn’t be able to hold me. I’m giant.”

“You’re really not,” Harry said, breath coming out a little heavier than normal. “Your arse might be though.”

He gave it a purposeful squeeze, making Louis giggle as he nuzzled into his neck. He was so glad they weren’t fighting anymore. It exhausted Louis to no end. When they got to their bedroom, Harry placed him on the bed and opened the closet, groaning at the pile of clothes and blankets Niall and Lottie didn’t manage to put away.

“Louiiiis.” Harry whined, closing the closet and making his way back to the bed. Every step closer made things Louis feel drained of energy. “You should have called me.”

“I didn’t need to,” he said, looking at Harry with as much spite as he could muster. “I was fine.”

“You could have put the baby in distress with you. Lou, you could have gone into labor alone.” Each word was a punch to the gut, which was already hurting, so Louis slowly inched back on the bed, trying to keep his head up, but these harsh words were directly from his alpha this time. It made everything so much more real.

“I – I’m sorry.”

Harry began to speak harshly again, but then he closed his mouth and crawled on the bed with a sigh. “Just promise me you won’t do that again,” Harry said, green eyes softening as he searched out his blue ones. “I’d come and not say a word if you wanted. Just need you to be safe.”

Louis grumbled to himself, but he let Harry kiss down his neck anyways. “I can’t stay mad at you when you’re cuddling me. Or fucking me.”

Harry chuckled lightly, and then his lips were on Louis’ and every thought disappeared from his head. His cherry red lips kissed him firmly with more hunger in them than he’d had in a while. A small whimper left Louis’ lips as he licked into Harry’s mouth.

“You’re so stubborn, Louis Styles.”

Louis giggled, not able to help himself, even as Harry’s hands pulled off his clothes. “I love my name, but it still sounds weird.”

Harry groaned, head resting on top of his firm stomach. “Do you want me to fuck you or shall we keep chatting?”

A firm kick was delivered right against the spot where Harry’s head lied. They both jumped, and then Louis started laughing again. “Listen to the real man in the relationship and move your bloody face over my cock.”

This time, Harry and Louis both laughed, even as Harry did just as told and sucked Louis down his throat until he felt he was wet enough. The mood quickly shifted from laughing and lighthearted when Louis got on his hands and knees, and when Harry pushed inside, everything fell into place. Desire flooded their bodies. The lust radiating from Harry was overpowering enough to make Louis’ arm give out. He fucked him hard, eliciting a whimper from the omega with every thrust. It didn’t take much from either of them to get close.

“Can I come, daddy?” Louis moaned, body tensing as he tried to hold off. Harry’s hand landed firmly on his bum, making them both let out groans of delight.

“Yeah, baby. Come for me.”

Louis came with a scream of Harry’s name, knowing he was being too loud but finding it impossible to stop himself. Harry folded himself over Louis and thrust into him twice more before coming. By this point in the pregnancy, they were used to Harry pulling out after thirty seconds, but Louis suddenly wondered how weird it would be when Harry grew knots again.

Harry pressed kisses down his back, making the omega shudder with each breath of air. He disappeared, and fear shot throughout Louis, but then a warm, damp washcloth pried its way between the bed and his oversized stomach, cleaning him of the sticky residue.

Then, Harry lifted Louis to lean against his chest, hands combing through his hair. “I love you,” Louis said, voice deep and worn out. Harry kissed his lips lightly.

“I love you, too.” Harry ran his hands over his stomach, stilling when he found a kick. The baby was going wild at this rate, and Louis didn’t blame him. “Love our little bean, too.”

“Can’t wait to hear him calling you daddy, too.”

Harry scowled at him, nipping his ear. “Don’t make it gross.”

Louis laughed endlessly. He hadn’t meant it to be gross, but he also always enjoyed seeing Harry pout.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arm, and they woke up to Louis screaming, pounding a fist onto Harry’s chest until he finally woke up and processed that Louis was absolutely going into labor.

Ideally, Louis would have peacefully gone into labor as scheduled a week later. He would have calmly directed Harry to carry their bags to the car while locking up the house. He would have snapped only a few times at Harry and apologized for it. He would have made it to the hospital with time to spare, and Harry would be the only person in the delivery room as Louis blissfully was drugged into peaceful C-section without any complications.

Instead, Louis’ cries were heard by the entire house.

Harry helped Louis sit up as he practically fell out of bed, rushing to grab their things. He failed to remember to grab any clothes, so when Niall rushed into the room with Anne and Jay on his heels, Niall burst out laughing.

“Where are your clothes?” Jay shrieked, fumbling around to find a blanket. Louis turned his pain into an angry glare directed at the blonde, who was now clutching his stomach. “Jesus, Louis. Have some dignity.”

Finally, the paralyzing pain ebbed away, though not completely. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. “Wasn’t exactly planning on having a fucking baby tonight, Mum.”

Then, Harry came bounding out of the bathroom with three over-packed go bags he’d made weeks ago. Louis managed to knock the original four down to three, but now he regretted that decision for a reason he was sure wasn’t justified.

“Harry, love, why don’t you let us get your stuff and you help Louis?” Anne asked, wincing as she tried to ignore Harry’s nudity. Niall was slowly coming to a lull. Harry only looked at her with alarm, gesturing widely to the bags he was frantically stuffing full of more clothes. Okay. Louis and he clearly thought too similarly, and he could now definitely agree the bags were past capacity. “You realize another alpha can see your vulnerable, naked mate, right?”

The bags fell from his arms, and then Harry let a small, territorial growl slip out of his throat. If Louis wasn’t mentally panicking, he would have made fun of Harry for such an instinctual thing. Instead, he put up no fight as Harry pulled one of his giant sweaters over Louis’ body despite the waves of heat overtaking him.

“This is so exciting!” Jay exclaimed, grabbing a bag nearby and collecting things Louis was sure they wouldn’t need. “I can’t wait to hear the name. Oh, Louis, will you want any special clothes in the hospital? Any make-up?”

As Harry helped him into joggers, he glared at Jay. “No, Mum. We have what we need in the three bags Harry had. Just grab those.”

Jay straightened up, letting Niall and Anne collect the bags as she scowled at Louis. “Don’t take that tone with your mother. I know very well what you’re-,”

Louis cried out as the pain overtook him again, though he personally preferred physical pain over the pain of his mother’s words. Forgetting shoes, Harry swept Louis into his arms. “My fucking – shoes! Get me shoes, you twat!”

“I’ve got them, Louis. Focus on your breathing,” Anne called distantly as Harry hurried down the stairs. Louis wanted to pass out. His nails were drawing blood on Harry’s forearms, but Harry didn’t say a word. It only fueled Louis’ anger. “Anything else you want?”

Louis felt tears springing to his eyes as he fought against inevitable pain. Harry called out a list of items that Louis didn’t bother noting down. He only prayed this was one of the times he could trust Harry to get things done properly. The sour part of him wanted to threaten Harry along those lines, but he was so breathless he didn’t bother.

Lottie and Gemma were waiting against the car, chatting to each other in an excited manner that made Louis want to punch them. There were, shockingly, four police cars behind their driveway. Lottie smirked at Louis while opening the door. “Figured an escort wouldn’t hurt.”

“Thank fuck for someone with a fucking brain!”

Harry flinched, setting Louis in the passenger seat with extra, unnecessary care. “Sorry, Lou.”

It only made Louis roll his eyes. He looked at Gemma, who seemed to be struggling to hold back her laughter. “You’re my favorite Styles right now.”

Harry whined low in his throat, but he didn’t have time to comment further. Niall helped Louis into his shoes while Anne placed the bags in the car. “I’ll get in the car with you,” Jay said, reaching for the door. This was where Louis really snapped, looking desperately at Gemma.

“No fucking way. Keep her out of my car or I swear-,”

“She’s the queen,” Gemma shifted uncomfortably.

“Lottie,” Louis gasped as another wave of agony ripped through him. “Please. She’s crazy. I can’t-,”

“Louis!”

“He’s in pain, Mum,” Lottie reminded her, placing firm hands on Jay’s arms and pulling her back. “We’ll follow behind. Take Gemma and Anne, though. Our car is full.”

“Why not me? I-,”

Thankfully, Gemma and Anne got inside within seconds and shut the door. Both looked rather guilty, but Louis was busy shouting curses at the ceiling to care. Harry pulled onto the road at a speed that was agreeable to Louis.

“This is it, Lou,” Harry said, squeezing his hand. “We get to meet our little bean.”

“Doesn’t fucking feel very little,” Louis said, eyes remaining shut as the pain subsided. “I hate this.”

“At least you’re the saner of the two of you, and you’re in labor,” Gemma patted his shoulder. It made Louis laugh a little, which helped. “I had a right laugh. Your mum is very eccentric, Louis.”

“He gets it from somewhere,” Harry said under his breath. Louis gaped and flung a fist into his dick, making Harry hunch over and cough. Thankfully, the car remained steady. “I think I’m getting more pain here than the one in actual labor.”

That earned him two fists to his gut. “Now is not the time for jokes, Harry. Louis is in serious pain,” Anne said, voice cutting through the tension in the car. “Just a little longer, Louis. They medicate all males the moment you step inside. You won’t feel more than a little pressure throughout it all.”

Male omegas could have natural births. Unfortunately, it came with essentially assured anal tearing and a decent risk of long-term fecal incontinence. Male omegas weren’t necessarily desired to birth a ton of pups; their advantage was that their children were normally an alpha or omega.

By the time they got Louis into a bed, he could feel his body preparing as if he were going into natural labor. Harry screamed alongside Louis as he so much pressure at his hole he felt like he was being torn apart. Harry only screamed because Louis was crushing his hand.

When that wave passed, Louis collapsed onto the bed and let the anesthesiologist inject enough medicine to send him to heaven in him. His head lolled to the side, desperately hoping the medicine would kick in before the next contractions hit.

“Never again, Styles. You hear me? Never again. This is it.” Louis panted, eyes owning no mirth in it, yet Harry smiled affectionately anyways.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Harry said, pressing his lips against Louis’ softly. “You’re so strong, Louis. Doing so well for me and our little bean here. Now you get to rest.”

“Rest?” Louis asked, wiping at the tears still falling from his eyes. Harry nodded, brushing sweaty fringe out of his eyes. There was a haze quickly seeping into Louis’ head, and he welcomed it. He wasn’t out completely, but nothing seemed of true concern as they prepared him for surgery. All he could think about was how this suddenly wasn’t painful at all and he was so excited to meet their baby. He told Harry as much, though he wasn’t sure if he heard him,

Harry was dressed in horrid blue scrubs as he stood above Louis head. “First thing that you don’t look good in,” Louis said with a laugh. Harry pouted down at him, elated smile easing any thoughts in Louis’ head. “Never fucking mind. Changed that quickly.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Harry said, sending him a wink. Louis grinned lazily at him. He was about to say something else, but then an intense release of pressure came from his stomach. It was enough to make his eyes go wide. Harry took a sharp breath of air in, making Louis frown at him, but then he heard the sounds of a high-pitched little wail that literally broke his heart.

“Congratulations, gentlemen. Meet your son.”

Harry moved from his side for the first time, and when he came back, he was holding a small, naked, slimy, beautiful baby boy. He had a small amount of hair plastered to his head, and he was kicking and screaming like his life depended on it. The sight made tears spring to Louis eyes.

“He’s so beautiful, Lou.” Harry mumbled in awe as he knelt down to the table and handed Louis the baby half-heartedly wrapped in blankets. Louis cradled the precious cargo and couldn’t believe what he saw. Obviously, the pregnancy had always felt real, but becoming a parent never felt real until now.

“Our little bean.” Louis breathed, voice sluggish. The baby gave a loud cry, arms flailing and hands clenching. “Oh. He doesn’t like that.”

Harry’s abnormally large hand brushed gently over the tiny face in Louis’ arms. “’Course not. He deserves a proper name. Like Clifford.” Louis glared, which only made the baby cry harder. “I’m kidding, love. I still love the name we chose.”

Louis let Harry take the baby back as exhaustion hit him. Harry hovered the baby by Louis’ head, letting him place a delicate kiss atop his head of hair before cradling him in his arms again.

“Welcome to the world, baby James.”

. . .

It took Liam and Zayn three years to finally bond. Every time they visited, Louis made fun of them for not being able to have ‘actual’ sex. It was a limited time joke, so it never got old. By the time the pair first considered having pups, they were far behind their friends.

Niall and Lottie had finally ascended the throne. Most rulers waited to take the throne before popping out pups, which was what they most likely chose to do because a month after taking the throne, Lottie announced she was pregnant. Louis honestly hadn’t expected her to want children so fast, but then again, she was obsessed with her brother’s kids.

Harry convinced Louis for one more baby. It was only two years after James was born, but that was not enough time. With James and Lux both so close in age, it worked them to near exhaustion. They never got time off. However, it was Louis and Harry’s eight-year anniversary, and despite the exhaustion of two kids, Louis was determined to make time.

For their past anniversaries, they normally had a quiet night in. It was the only downside of starting a marriage off with kids. They never got to put their relationship first, but they both adored their kids, so it was fine most of the time. Harry never complained, and Louis didn’t either. Still, he wanted to experience a hot night where they could allow themselves to feel the full effects of love without worrying about love’s byproducts.

His plans went to shit almost immediately.

Liam was supposed to be watching the kids during the day. Zayn was coming in later in the evening, as well, but Liam had been traveling for politics anyhow, so he didn’t backtrack. Unfortunately, Zayn chose that time to alert Liam that he was nesting and had been for two days.

Louis understood. He’d been there a few horrible times. With a sinking heart, he dashed home from the charity marathon he’d organized and was there before even Lux woke up, which was a miracle. Having the kids all day meant Louis wouldn’t be able to surprise Harry at work for a hot, dirty fuck.

Louis decided to surprise him anyways. Once James and Lux were happily fed, they all took a stroll into the market and stopped outside the cutest bakery in the kingdom (he was a little biased).

“When we go inside, what do we shout?” Louis asked, squatting down to James’ height. His curls were wild, but he refused to let anyone touch them. Lux gave them a sharp tug, but James was used to her antics and only pouted. It was a pout straight from Harry’s face. Aside from his blue eyes and caramel colored hair, he looked so much like Harry it was scary. Lux, on the other hand, was a spitting image of Louis with a dash of green eyes and big lips. In short, they were both perfect.

“Happy Daddies Day!” Lux shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Louis cursed under his breath and looked away from the window, praying they hadn’t been spotted.

“Good enough,” Louis shrugged. “Daddy is going to love this. He might even give us cake!”

He certainly wouldn’t, but Louis loved spurring on anything to get the kids to give Harry their pouting faces instead of Louis. Lux hopped on his hip painfully as he opened the door. James ran inside and jumped on a table, drawing the attention of everyone in the.

“Happy anniversawy, Dads!” James shouted. They’d been working on his r sounds, but it was slow progress, and he sounded so cute sometimes Louis decided to let it slide.

Lux cheered, tugging on Louis’ hair, and when he lifted the bouquet of colorful (ugly but Harry would love them) roses, the bakery cheered and awed in the ways that drew the attention of everyone in the back, making them run into the display room.

The bakery was a huge success. It was always packed, and only partially because everyone hoped to get a chance to meet Prince Louis. Most enjoyed seeing his mate just as much. Thankfully, the customers were sweet enough to shove the curly haired mate into the open.

“Oh my – Louis!” Harry exclaimed. There was a wide, only somewhat tired, smile on his lips. It made his eyes crinkle, and when he caught sight of James on a table, he laughed. It was full of delight and amusement, a smile that Louis was thankful for every day. Harry bounded forward, ignoring the flowers thrust into his face in favor or wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him (and Lux on Louis’ hip) into his arms. “God, I love you, Lou.”

When he set him back on his feet, he kept Lux on his hip. It allowed Louis to grin, shuffling forward into his personal bubble. He only had to jump a little to give Harry a peck on the lips. “Don’t I have the best omega? Surprising me with gorgeous flowers and our more gorgeous babes on our anniversary?”

Louis couldn’t help the way he stumbled at the compliment. It was so public and so truthful that Louis had to believe it. His instincts were on a high right now. Even so, he couldn’t let Harry get all the glory of charm. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and winked at the awaiting crowd. “Don’t worry – it’s nothing compared to what Haz will be giving me tonight.”

Despite most people being shocked or amused by his innuendo, Harry let out a honking laugh. James made his way over to them, pulling on Lux’ foot enough to get her to kick at him. Louis promptly pulled James against his thighs.

“Can we go to the back, maybe?” Louis asked as James began to whine and fight against his hold. He was so strong, Louis would be shocked if he ended up anything other than an alpha.

“Lou, we’re so crammed right now. I don’t-,”

“I finished the cakes due tomorrow this morning before you came in,” shouted his store manager Nick. He had a dirty smirk in his eyes. “We can handle the rest. Go enjoy your anniversary.”

Harry smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Nick. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” They made their way out the front once Harry gathered his things. Thankfully, it was cool, sunny day, which was very rare where they lived. “I thought you had a charity event.”

Louis updated him on Liam and Zayn. They were arriving later this evening instead now. It put a damper on their plans, but they decided to take a hike into the woods with the kids instead. After ten minutes of walking, James pulled Lux ahead to talk about how they were tracking down bigfoot. It gave them a semblance of alone time, so Louis took Harry’s backpack onto his own and jumped on his back.

“Hi.” Louis whispered into his ear, making Harry give an amused chuckle. “Happy anniversary.”

“I love you.” Harry squeezed his thighs for emphasis, making him blush. “Thanks for saving me from the bakery. Wasn’t decorating at my best. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Louis smirked to himself. By now, he’d grown used to Harry’s cheesy lines. It took him a while to understand that he truly meant them. It still didn’t irritate Louis any less that his stupid lines affected him. “I told you to just stick it in me before you left for work this morning. I would have woken up before I came.”

Harry growled, bouncing Louis high on his back yet managing to let his dick hit his back first. Louis grunted, trying not to pull their kids’ attention and ruin their flirting. It wasn’t often they got to flirt without having to use ridiculous analogies for sex that James and Lux would miss. It took effort.

“Don’t tease me.”

Louis cackled, nipping at his ear and squeezing his arms around his neck tighter. “It’s not teasing if I’m being serious.”

“What?”

“It’s a kink that turns you on, which turns me on. Let’s give it a try. I’ve liked everything we’ve done so far,” Louis said, snagging a leaf off a branch and rubbing it in Harry’s face. Harry sputtered and looked over his shoulder quizzically, as if trying to decide if he was serious or not. “Only if you fuck the shit out of me first tonight, though. Get me tipsy and make me scream, yeah?”

“Jesus, Lou. You do realize our children are right there, right?” Harry grunted, but Louis could hear the dark rumble in his voice. He could smell the shift in Louis’ own hormones. He probably could smell that Louis was a little wet in his pants, too.

“They can’t smell yet, love.”

“They can see.” Louis’ hands ran over his chest, tweaking his nipple once before he hopped down and threw both their backpacks into Harry’s arms. “Wait. Gimme a kiss.”

“Can’t,” Louis said with a roll of his eye as he turned around. “They can see, right?”

Then, he walked briskly forward with a sway in his hips until he caught up with James and pulled him into his arms. Over the sound of his squealing son, Louis could hear Harry growl. Sexual frustration never failed to unnerve Harry.

. . .

After Anne picked up the kids for a sleepover at her house, Gemma stayed back and gave them a slideshow of the newest alpha she’d been seeing. It was a non-traditional dynamic, so she didn’t want to bring him here to meet people she wasn’t sure of whether they’d be okay with it or not. Harry assured her that everyone coming would be, which made her grin.

It wasn’t a party. They kept more to themselves than many royal members. Zayn and Liam showed up reeking of each other. Zayn was pale and hanging off of Liam, who kept shoving food and water into his mouth. Niall and Lottie were the lasts to show up. Lottie was glowing and pregnant and went straight for the food Harry had prepared.

“To the couple that brought us all together!” Liam raised his beer in the air as they gathered in the living room. Harry had Louis’ legs resting over his lap and Gemma at his other side. Louis leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, grinning at their friends all raising glasses.

“No big deal, lads. It was as easy as breathing,” Louis said, raising the beer to his lips. Everyone in the room burst into laughter, and Louis almost choked on his drink as he tried to fight off giggles. It was certainly not as easy as breathing.

“Hey, you didn’t get Niall and me together,” Lottie said, smacking Niall’s hand away from her stomach. He blushed sheepishly and waited five minutes before going right back to rubbing her stomach. “Alright, big brother, serious question. We’re about to have baby number two. Liam and Zayn are bound to screw up and get pregnant soon. Tell us the bad news: how often do you guys get to have sex?”

Louis looked at Harry for a split second before they both snorted. “Not enough, that’s for sure,” Harry said, tightening his grip on his waist. “I’d say four or five.”

Louis shrugged. “Sometimes six.”

“A week?” Lottie gasped. “That’s more than us before any kids!” Niall pouted a bit, but it stopped the moment Louis barked out a response.

“God no! A month. Outside of heats, obviously.”

“Oh my god,” Zayn whispered, looking with wide, terrified eyes at Liam, as if asking to never have kids. “That’s terrible.”

Louis twirled a finger in Harry’s hair, face falling only slightly. “It’s alright. The older they get, the easier it gets. When they were really young, I had to spend a few heats alone. It was shit.”

“No fucking way. Nope. Not a chance!” Zayn shouted, yanking away from Liam, who only pulled him back to the couch. Gemma finished her cup of wine with a slight grimace.

“It was okay. Haz made a model of his dick for me a while ago.”

Lottie and Gemma gagged. Lottie threw a blanket at them and Gemma moved to the opposite end of the couch.

“That was only once. There were a few times I couldn’t stay the whole time,” Harry said with a sheepish chuckle. “That wasn’t fun. James and Lux are needy, but they’re so worth it. I mean, just look at them!”

“They are both adorable,” Niall said. “James is cheeky – cute but scary. Lux may have a chance if Louis doesn’t ruin her pure heart.”

Louis snorted, pulling the blanket up to his neck and shifted atop Harry’s lap. “Obviously they’re adorable. They look just like Haz and me. It’s not my fault they’re a little naughty – I have to entertain them somehow.”

Harry’s hand slid down his back, resting over the top of his bum in a light touch that made Louis warm. “Most parents do that by playing with dolls instead of playing pranks on their mate.”

Louis shrugged. “To each their own, right?”

Just for that, Harry’s hand slipped beneath his clothing and pinched his cheek boldly. It made Louis jump with a small curse. “Have you gotten their second genders tested yet?” Gemma asked. “I’m dying to know.”

“Yeah. Zayn owes me twenty bucks when I end up being right,” Niall said, pounding a fist to his chest. Louis would have laughed at his ill-placed confidence, but just then Harry pulled Louis closer and let his hand slip between his cheeks. It felt like everyone could see, and Louis flushed so hot he was sure that alone would give it away, but the blanket hid him well, and they all continued talking about the genders of their children.

“James has to be an alpha. He’s quite loud,” Harry said as his finger brushed against Louis’ hole. Instantly, a wave of slick coated his finger, and Louis had to hide his gasp in a cough.

“So is Louis,” Niall said, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Liam said with a nod. “I thought he was loud playing footie, but boy, I was wrong. He’s so much louder now.”

Harry frowned, face digging into Louis’ cheek and ever so slightly inching toward his mating mark to scent him. Louis’ body was waiting for it – needing it now. He squirmed on him again, unsure how he move things along faster. “He’s loud once you get him to open up.”

“Ew. None of your dirty puns, Harry,” Gemma said, but he voice was softer than her words.

“You’re the one who made it dirty,” Harry said, lips puffing out in a pout. It was a perfect opportunity to get his message across. Louis chuckled, feigning to be amused at Harry’s expression, and kissed his red lips slowly. It was a little more intimate than they normally were able to have these days, and it made more slick spill out of him. When Louis pulled back, his hand patted Harry’s rosy cheeks firmly as he mouthed against his lips.

“Get those fingers in me, you dick.”

Instantly, two fingers pushed inside Louis, making him bite hard on his lip to stop the whimper.

“So any more pups for you two?” Lottie asked, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly in the process. Louis would have laughed, but Harry’s fingers curled inside him, so he settled with biting down on Harry’s collarbone.

“No. Taking care of three babies is enough for me,” Harry said as he pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in. Louis jolted, fist slamming down onto Harry’s thigh as a whine slipped out of his throat. Everyone laughed, assuming Louis was protesting at being called a baby.

“If you were really taking care of me, I’d be getting off a lot more.” Louis grumbled. As if in spite, Harry brushed his prostate. His dick was aching by the point, and there were surely slick stains on Harry’s trousers by now.

“You’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t get you off now since you’re being such a brat,” Harry said under his breath, lips brushing against the skin of his cheek.

“No. You definitely should,” Louis said as he arched his back, shoving his bum down on Harry’s fingers. “For our anniversary and all.”

Harry’s finger jabbed almost painfully at his prostate, making Louis gasp. “You okay, Lou?” Liam asked, pausing their conversation about how many kids everyone wanted for themselves. At everyone’s interest, Harry smirked to himself and started pumping three fingers in and out of Louis, who felt like he was on the verge of combusting. His face was flushed beyond belief, and Harry sat there snickering to himself while everyone was probably figuring them out by the second.

Louis stood abruptly, taking the blanket around his shoulders with him. “Stomach ache. Sorry, lads.”

Without a deeper explanation, Louis dashed into the kitchen, falling against the wall the moment the door closed. He closed his eyes, trying to will away his erection. It only took him a few second to figure out that wasn’t happening, so he began debating about where he could effectively wank off and send Harry pictures to make him guilty. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry pushed the door open, eyes landing on Louis like an animal targeting its prey.

“That was evil, Haz. You-,”

Harry’s lips crashed onto his own, body covering his as they fell back against the wall. Two hands gripped his bum, squeezing it so hard Louis groaned, head falling onto Harry’s shoulder. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, hands twining in Harry’s curls. His hair was short now, but Louis was still able to give it a firm tug.

A growl erupted from Harry’s lips as they latched onto his neck, right over his bond mark. It sent waves of desire coursing through him, and a moan fell past his lips without realizing it. Harry tore down Louis’ trousers and pressed their hard cocks together. “My loud, gorgeous omega,” Harry said, nipping at his skin. “You’re so wet for me.”

Louis whined, pressing his groin into Harry’s and shuddering at the feel. Harry surveyed Louis, smirking as he pulled his gaze to his own. “Alpha, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Harry asked, feigning innocence. Louis gave a weak attempt at a growl and stuck his hand down Harry’s pants, shoving them down and pulling his cock out. “You want me to fuck you? With our friends and sisters in the next room?”

Louis faltered, unsure how he was meant to respond. It wasn’t wavering his lust at all. “Please. I – I need-,”

“You like it, don’t you?” Harry licked his lips, nosing along his neck up to his ear, breathing hotly against it before he bit him again. Louis’ head slammed back against the door, eyes rolling back in his head, slick sliding down his thighs. “You want them to hear us, don’t you? Want them to hear how good I fuck you, hmm? How good an omega you are for me?”

“Oh my god,” Louis moaned as Harry thrust against his bum, sliding between his cheeks and catching roughly on his sensitive rim. He mistakenly thought Harry would finally fuck him now, but the alpha only slid his cock between his cheeks slowly, brushing against his rim each time and making Louis’ body tingle with fire. It was infuriating. “Fuck! Fine! Yes. It’s fucking hot, alright? Now make them hear it.”

Harry grinned, and then plunged his tongue back into his mouth and pressed only the tip in. “You probably want them to see me fucking you,” Harry said, locking eyes with Louis. “You’re such a knot-whore, aren’t you, babe?”

Louis began to protest, but then he slammed his cock inside him, balls deep. He could feel it in his body, splitting him open. A scream ripped out of his throat, and his nails ripped apart Harry’s back. It’d been a long time since they last had sex, but even considering that, it felt so much more intense. Louis could imagine the mix of horrified and innocently confused faces in the room behind him.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Lou?” Harry pulled out slowly, and when Louis opened his mouth to respond, he thrust back in firmly.

A choked sob ripped out of his throat. “Yes, daddy. Yours. All yours.”

“Good boy,” Harry said with a sadistic grin on his lips. “Now let them know that.”

Harry picked up his pace, stabbing at his prostate with precise, unrelenting pulses. “Harrry…” Louis moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the pit in his stomach began taking over his body. His vision was getting hazy as he tried to find those commanding green eyes.

Then, the door to their right opened. “Hey, Louis doesn’t sound too good. Is he – ah! Fuck!”

Niall gaped at the pair with an entirely red face and horrified eyes. Behind him were Zayn and Liam, both of whom cringed, wincing into each other’s sides. It took them a moment to move, though, and in that time, Louis looked Zayn dead in the eyes as Harry whispered in his ear, “Show them how you’ll come for daddy, love.”

Louis came harder than he ever had before, black spots dancing across his vision as Harry fucked him through it, splitting him apart with every thrust, teeth biting into his neck. “Fuck, Lou!” Harry groaned into his skin as he hit his sensitive prostate again, filling his arse up with cum.

“What the fuck, guys?” Liam groaned, possessively wrapping an arm around Zayn. “We thought Louis was seriously sick.”

Louis smirked, licking his lips as Harry pulled out. He hummed at the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole while Harry pulled up their trousers, delicately patting his bum before turning back to the lads.

“What? It’s our anniversary?”

“You couldn’t have waited thirty minutes for us to leave?” Niall squawked, hands flying into the air as he stormed back into the living room. The rest of them followed, Harry and Louis wearing smug smiles that couldn’t be wiped off.

“No. We’re gonna go for a round two then.” Louis ran a hand through his hair as Harry sat down on the extended section of their couch. “Couldn’t have been a round two if we didn’t have a round one, right?”

The moment he sat down between Harry’s legs, back resting against his chest, Lottie walked by the back of the couch and slammed a pillow into his face. “Disgusting.”

“Are you that surprised, though? It’s our anniversary. Give us a break!” Louis laughed, tossing the pillow back at Lottie, who was putting on her shoes. Normally, he’d protest them leaving, but he was tired and pliant from an orgasm and the promise of another one. At least, he was assuming Harry would agree to the promise since he didn’t deny it and they had the night to themselves. From the moment they bonded, Louis could tell Harry was a sexual fiend; it wasn’t a big shame they never got to fuck that energy out of him because it continued to leak into their sex lives. Louis couldn’t complain.

“I definitely think that was all of our cues to go,” Gemma said, folding a coat over her arms. She stopped by the couch and squatted down. “Lottie and I knew you devils well enough not to chase after you. That just proves how long your gross sex lives have tormented us.”

Harry blushed, ducking his head sheepishly, as if he could look innocent after finger fucking Louis two seats over from his own sister. “Sorry, Gems.”

She ruffled his head before pressing a kiss to his cheek and Louis’. “Still the cutest, weirdest couple ever. I’ll enjoy cuddling your little monsters tonight and bring them back tomorrow!”

“You’re the best!” Harry called after her as she walked out. Liam and Zayn said their farewells. Lottie pulled Harry’s and Louis’ heads together in a far-too aggressive hug before leaving with a green-faced Niall. “Ah. Finally alone.”

Louis snorted, holding onto Harry’s hands resting on his chest. “Weird, innit?”

Harry sighed happily. “A good weird.”

They were silent for a while, both staring at the black television. They could have put on a movie, and maybe they would later, but it was nice being able to cuddle against Harry and not having to listen for cries or feed whiney kids. His mind jumped to only moments ago, to the shocked expressions on their friends’ faces. It brought a smile to his lips.

When he twisted around, Harry was gazing at him with glazed, dreamy eyes, like he was looking straight into neverland. “Two kids and still so fucking hot.”

“We really are, Haz.”

Harry kissed him softly, like it was the night they bonded and he was dancing him around the ballroom, showing off Louis’ red, fresh bond mark and kissing him more intimately than they’d ever had before. If the bond mark didn’t show off their love, then their passionate kisses did.

“I love you.” Louis breathed into the kiss, tongue licking along Harry’s perfect lips as he whispered the words right back to him.

When they pulled away and snuggled in tighter, the smiles on their faces outshone any star in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all like it? I personally enjoyed this story a lot! I didn't love the epilogue that much. I am not great at writing fluff without any form of plot (which is why I accidentally added some during the pregnancy). Either way, I hope it was interesting. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
